Why Won't Those Rangers Stop Meeting Already?
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: More stories where the Rangers meet each other. Hopefully, this will be as insane as the first four series of stories.
1. Dustin and Carlos

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number one. It was requested by StupidArmidllo.

**Dustin and Carlos**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Perfect!" announced Dustin as he reached the empty meadow. He had spent most of the day looking for a private place to practice his Earth Ninja Skills. No matter where he went he got zapped with lightning. Blake just couldn't forgive Dustin for calling Factory Red and Factory Yellow and telling them that Blake was using a super secret fuel to win his races. Tomorrow Dustin was going to call Factory Black, Factory Pink, and Factory Green. He was sure that would cover all of them.

"Hey!" cried Carlos from where he had been laying in the grass. "Stop stepping on us bugs!"

Dustin glanced over at the older man. "Oh, wow!" He quickly dove into the ground and popped up next to Carlos. "You're one of those Space Rangers that showed up in Angel Grove!"

"No more autographs," sighed Carlos. After all, he wouldn't be able to sell autographed Ranger photos on EBay if he gave them away to these yahoos for free.

"Fine, I don't want one anyway," retorted Dustin. He had already bought an autographed picture of each Space Ranger from EBay. He still couldn't figure out why Tori didn't have a beard and mustache like the female Space Rangers did

"Good, then let me get back to communing with my fellow insects." Carlos lay back down and began mumbling to a brown beetle.

"So, Dude," said Dustin. "Were you born insane, or did the space radiation do it for you?"

"Pardon me," Carlos said to the bug which was busy chewing on a blade of grass. "I have to get rid of this annoying human." He got up and walked threateningly over to Dustin.

"Whoa, hold up, Dude! Don't hurt me. I just don't see why you think you're a…ooooof!" gasped Dustin as Carlos attempted to crawl on him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Only Kapri's allowed to do that!" He had decided the best way to get back at Marah for tricking him was to date her sister. Unfortunately, he was now too terrified of Cam's meaner cousin to break up with her.

"So, how do you like me crawling on your arm?" asked Carlos. "Scared of creepy alien bugs?" He had never told the other Space Rangers, but he had enjoyed the fear and horror he was certain he had instilled in them during his stint as a Barillian Bug.

"What bug?" groaned Dustin as Carlos now sat piggy back on his shoulders. "Al I see is a guy who's loonier than Cam when he loses Internet connection." With a giant heave, he threw Carlos off him.

"Whump!" Carlos landed in an undignified heap on the ground. "You're right!" he sobbed. "I'm nothing but a third grade has-been Ranger. Both Andros and TJ are better. Red Rangers are always better!" He wasn't aware that he was repeating the recording that Andros and TJ had played by his ear every night for three months. "I even overheard them discussing the possibility of getting Justin's dad to allow him to replace me as the Black Space Ranger."

Dustin's face darkened. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Dude. I'll never be a great Ranger like Shane and Hunter!" He was also unaware of the two Rangers using the same recording on him.

Carlos slowly stood up. "But, when I got turned into a big Barilian Bug, they all feared me. They were all…"

"Looking for a giant can of Raid?"

"…intimidated. I want to be a giant bug again! I want respect!" Carlos threw himself back on the ground and began crawling toward an anthill. "Hi, neighbors! Room for one more?"

"Respect?" asked Dustin incredulously. "You're kidding, right?" He then dove under the ground and popped up through the anthill.

"No!" screamed Carlos. "You murderer! Murderer! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" He ran off. A half hour later, he was arrested for calling 911 for bogus reasons.

"Heh, heh, heh," chuckled Dustin. "Heh, heh, eeeeeeeeyowwwwwwwww!" He cried as he began ripping off his clothes to get rid of the fire ants.

AN: Well, I finally got the first one done. I guess I'm mentally slowing more as I get older and older.


	2. Cam and Trip

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number two.

**Cam and Trip**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Cam grinned to himself as he typed the next line of come into his laptop. Programming power spheres for the future Ninja Zords was just amazing. What Ranger wouldn't want to have a giant silk scarf in the middle of a battle?

Cam paused in his thoughts about the possibility of a marshmallow flinging sphere and stared out the window at the field where the Air ninja students were practicing. Impressive, he thought as one student did a quintuple somersault in the air. Superb, he thought as another student dived at supersonic speed towards the ground and swooped up at the last second. "Oh geez!" he groaned as a third student crashed his skateboard into six other ninjas, causing them all to crash to the ground. "It's a good thing Father has other talent to choose from for the Ranger Powers," he mumbled to himself.

"Ummm, excuse me?" came a male voice at the entrance to the secret Ninja lair.

"What the? Who are you?" demanded Cam as he spun around in this computer chair. "How did you get in here? Only my dad and I know of this room."

"As well as those of us from the future," added Trip nonchalantly. He figured if he was going to make his plan work, then he needed to be honest with this guy. That and his desire to not get another rash due to his feeling guilty for constantly lying to people about who he was and when he came from.

"What?" asked Cam. "Oh, I see, the green dye job and forehead piercing. " He jumped up and spread out his fingers in a Vulcan greeting. Take me to your leader," he snickered.

"Yeah, Nanoo Nanoo to you too," replied Trip who had long ago tired of the stale old alien jokes he got from Wes and Lucas. "Look, I'm here because I have a proposal for you."

"Look, Greenhead, I'm sure you're a sweet guy, but I don't go that way."

"I didn't mean it like that," Trip jumped in quickly.

"I go for tall guys with blond hair. Not short guys with green." Cam sat down and went back to his programming.

Trip sighed impatiently. He had to be back soon for Jen's next training lecture. It was his turn to bring the popcorn. "As I was saying I propose that as another genius Green Ranger you join me in the competition against the genius Blue Rangers for the title of 'Most Super Intelligent Ranger Genius Color in the Universe.'"

Cam stared at Trip. "I have no clue on Earth what you are talking about. And stop calling me a Green Ranger! " He closed his eyes and reminded himself of the lawsuit he was planning against his father for keeping him from being a ninja. Cam sighed as he thought of all the years he could've been showing off cool moves to the chicks. But instead he ended up as a geeky nerd who was stuck day after day making technology for Ranger powers that..he'd…never…get….because …of…his…stupid….dad!"

"Are you okay?" asked Trip in trepidation as the other man began breathing heavily and growling to himself.

"Must calm, must calm." Cam said to himself meditatively. "I'm perfectly fine," he replied. "Now, if you're quite through…"

"But, But what about the Ranger Genius competition? I already had this guy from the future... well your future, not mine…signed up. But he's also signed up for the Blue team....and he's also the sole member of the Red team."

Cam stared at Trip. "Look, Space Boy, I'm too busy here to be wasting time listening to your drivel about people from the future. Why don't you just go back to your asylum?"

"Oh, really?" retorted Trip. He didn't have the time for Cam's resistance. Jens's newest 'discipline' for tardiness to her lectures was for the offender to knock on Eric's door and give the snarly Ranger a bunch of pretty flowers and a hug. "So I guess I won't tell you about how you travel to the past, meet your dead mom, your dad, and his twin brother who will become the evil mastermind the Ninja Storm Rangers fight, get an amulet from your dead mom and become the Green Samurai Ranger?"

"No, you won't tell….wait samurai?" Cam jumped up excitedly. He then grabbed a bag and began throwing things into it.

"So, you finally decided to join me for the Ranger Genius Competition?" asked Trip happily.

"No, I decided that I can circumvent the old man's stupid rule about me not being a ninja by training to be a samurai!" He grabbed Trip's hand and shook it roughly. "Thanks for the idea. I'll put in a good word for you with your caretakers one of these days!" With that, he ran out the door with his badly packed bag.

"Oh come on!" whined Trip. "Now I've got to go ask that mechanic guy on Mirinoi. Or that green idiot who thinks he can solve problems by talking to monsters. Some geniuses they are. Hell, I may as well just ask that shadow puppet genius." He continued to complain to himself as he exited the secret lair. The next day, he was putting ice on the big shiner he got from the Quantum Ranger who hated daisies.

A week later, a dejected Cam came back after learning there were no Samurai schools and spent the next two hours listening to his dad nag him about being such a dishonorable son.

AN: Yeah, the ending stinks as usual. Oh, and reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Cole and Maya

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number three. It was requested by Psycho Tangerine. She wouldn't stop pestering me about it.

**Cole and Maya**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ah, this is the life," muttered Cole as he leaned back in his leather recliner and flipped on his ninety- inch wide screen television with the remote control. He then used the same remote to turn up the surround sound system on his stereo. "Well, I'm thirsty," he mused out loud. He sauntered to the kitchen, flicking on every light as he went. Cole turned on the water, filled up a glass, and drank it quickly. He made sure to keep the kitchen tap dripping. He then placed the glass into the otherwise empty dishwasher and turned it on. "Oops," he mumbled as he noticed some water had spilled on the floor. "And I'm out of paper towels." He went to the closet and grabbed one of the genuine fox fur coats that were hanging there. He dropped the coat onto the water to soak it up.

"If this doesn't get Animus here, nothing will,' smirked Cole as he tossed a bunch of Styrofoam cups into his trash can. Ever since his mission with the other Red Rangers, he wanted nothing more than to show up that jerk who kept calling him 'Rookie'. A giant ancient being stomping on the Tyrannosaurus Zord would certainly do the trick.

Knock Knock!

"Oh, maybe that's him, now!" exclaimed Cole as he ran to the door. He flung it open.

"Hello!" chirped Maya as she stood on the doorstep. "You must be Cole, right? I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

"Awww, you're not Animus," grumped Cole as she closed the door on her. Maybe if he dumped his car into the nearby lake…

"I thought Earthers were more polite than that," complained Maya as she pushed the door open. She grabbed her ears at the cacophony that greeted her. She grabbed the remote and turned off the television and stereo.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" asked Cole.

Maya stared in shock at all the appliances that were running in the kitchen. "Why is that blender on? It's empty," asked Maya as she shut it off, along with the waffle maker, electric mixer, empty toaster, and microwave oven.

"I'm making an air shake. Non-fattening," Cole mouthed back to her.

Maya gaped at him "Aren't …Aren't you Cole Evans, the Red Wild Force Ranger?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you the Ranger that loves nature and can understand animal thoughts?"

"That's what they all say," Cole replied as he yawned in boredom.

"How thrilling!" gushed Maya. "I can also understand animal minds. You are my soul mate. You are…a monster!" she screamed as she finally noticed the deer and boar heads hanging on the walls and genuine bear rug on the floor. "How how could you do that? To your brethren? You of all people who can understand their thoughts and feelings? Who can feel when they are in pain? How?" she cried.

Cole broke out into laughter. "Oh my God! You're just as gullible as the rest of them!"

"And what does that mean?" asked a now furious Maya.

"All I had to do every so often was whisper in a dog's ear or stare at a cat and the other Rangers actually believed that I was talking to them."

"But, you read hearts," claimed Maya desperately. "I heard you were the one who told the Rangers they could trust…but if you can't…."

"Heh, yeah they really are stupid. Ransik could've been planning to take over the Animarium for all I know." Cole sat back in his leather chair and leaned back. "I really made a good guess there."

"But, why? Why pretend all that?" whined Maya. "Why put your team in danger like that?" Why break my heart? she thought. Now she would have to take down the 'Maya and Cole Pet Therapist' sign she had put up above the tree house she had built. She had been so certain that they would fall in love and end up psychoanalyzing rich old ladies' poodles together for hefty sums.

"Because it's what they expected," replied Cole with a sigh. "Just because I came from a jungle tribe that didn't have a barber shop they all thought I was a wild boy in touch with nature." He jumped up, startling Maya. "Well, I hated nature! I hated having to sleep on the grass! I hated having to climb trees to get fruit! I hated having to bathe in a lake where animals pooped! I was glad to be given a rickety row boat so I could escape that flea infested place!"

Maya stared at Cole in shock. "But, I came all the way from Mirinoi just to meet you. I even gave up an important event for it!" Mike would be very angry if he found out why she had cancelled their wedding. But the former Magna Defender had forgotten to recycle his plastic bottles just one too many times.

"Whatever," mumbled Cole as he grabbed his remote and turned the television back on. "Now please go back to where you…"

CRASH! "Cole Evans!" boomed a furious Animus as he crashed through the living room wall. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Finally!" cried Cole as he turned off the television. "I knew all my anti-environmental behavior would get your attention."

"Huh?" asked Animus. "Oh yeah, I already took care of that."

"But, if that's not why you came... Well, never mind," said Cole. "Animus, I really need you to go stomp on…"

"What is the meaning of treating this lovely young lady so badly?" interrupted Animus.

"Who me?" asked Maya as she stared up at the ancient Megazord. "Wow, you are tall, and kind of cute." She jumped up into his arms. "Take me away from this loser."

"Let's go watch a tree grow!" suggested Animus as he and Maya walked out through the broken wall.

"Ooh, yes, let's," agreed Maya. "And maybe after that, we can stop off at that wonderful recycling center at the other side of town."

"Then we can go stand in front of the supermarket and yell at all the jerks that use plastic bags."

Cole gaped as their voices faded. "But, but, Animus, what about me?" he whined. He then looked down and noticed an envelope the ancient Zord had left for him. "I knew you wouldn't forget!" He reached down and opened it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screeched as he saw the fine for a million dollars from the Environmental Protection Agency.


	4. Kai and Danny

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number four.

**Kai and Danny**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Oh come on!" cried Kai as he ran around what had to be the fourth mall that day. "There's got to be at least one store that…yes!" he cried triumphantly as he saw the sign over the door and ran in. "Hey! Do you have...?"

"Bathroom is for customers only," murmured Danny in a bored voice. For three straight weeks no one wanted to go into his store unless they had to tinkle. Perhaps the others had been right that his idea for this store was lame. But he had been so certain people would flock to a Power Rangers themed wedding boutique. After all, what woman wouldn't love a Rita Repulsa headdress wedding veil?

"…a Blue Ranger tuxedo?" finished Kai. He really wanted to impress Hannah when he showed up for their wedding next week. His fiancée was always ragging on him about how she was the greatest, well the only, ice dancer on Mirinoi, while he was just some nobody who was lucky to even know her. Damn those rules about not being allowed to tell others his Ranger identity. Of course, Alpha had probably been making it up, but the robot's threat of a head ghost coming to haunt the dreams of any Ranger who disobeyed were disturbing to say the least.

He hoped that going AWOL from the GSA and jumping through the wormhole to Earth in order to hit the malls would be worth it. Maybe having a Ranger tuxedo would give Hannah a hint as to who he was without getting him into trouble.

"Blue Ranger Tuxedo?" asked Danny. "Well, I guess so, but I think black is a much better color." He led Kai past the Bookala toasting glasses and showed him the racks with the Ranger themed tuxedos. "Let's see. I have Mighty Morphin, Wild Force, Turbo, Zeo, Time Force, Ninjetti, and Lightspeed. Hmmmm…I don't seem to have the Ninja Sto….oh wait that's right, that one's in the wedding dress section."

"What? No Galaxy?" asked Kai in consternation. "That's the one I need."

"Galaxy?" asked Danny in confusion. "What's that?"

"The team that came after Space…" Kai smacked himself in the head. "Don't tell me. You got your information from Andros." The Red Space Ranger had been extremely angry with the Galaxy Rangers ever since Leo had run off with his sister. That and the destruction of the Megaship had put them on his permanent hate list. From what Kai had heard, Andros had even snuck onto Mirinoi and poured Krazy Glue onto the sabers while they were still in the stones in hopes of preventing them from ever getting their powers again.

"How did you guess?" asked Danny. "Now, I can give you a good deal on the Blue Turbo Tux." He held up a child sized tuxedo. "For some reason the suit doesn't expand as well as it did when that kid morphed in it."

"I'll pass," said Kai. "I want it to look like my old Ran….errr…raincoat. Yeah, that's it I had a Galaxy Ranger Raincoat."

"You were a Ranger too?" asked Danny. He figured if he humored this guy enough he'd be able to sell him something…anything. He'd do anything to show up his jerk of a friend. He still couldn't believe Max had only been pretending to not be interested in anything but their friendship in order to snatch Kendall away from him and run off with her to Hawaii. "Would you like to buy a Divatox garter belt? How about a Tenga centerpiece?"

"No, I want…wait, what do you mean, too?" Kai paused for a second. "Of course, you would have to have been a Ranger to be able to have a store like this." He looked around. "And judging from how empty it is, I'm willing to guess that you're too much of a loser to do anything else."

"Me? Look who's talking. Pretending to be a Ranger by making up a team. Galaxy Rangers my…"

Whoosh. Danny gasped as he saw an unfamiliar Blue Ranger standing in front of him. "You're ….you're really a Ranger?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," replied Kai who had gotten fed up with this loser. He was so glad he had thought to pull his saber out before he left Mirinoi. "Now, make me a tuxedo that looks like this."

"Sure, I guess so. But, why don't you just morph instead?"

Kai sighed. "Because I was told that if I morph in front of people who don't know I'm a Ranger then a floating head would…uh….uh….." his eyes bulged out of his head as a head floated down from the ceiling.

"Nooooo!" screamed Kai as he instantly demorphed. "It's true! It's true! The head is after me! We're doomed! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He ran directly out of the mall and kept running until the GSA police grabbed him, dragged him back to Mirinoi, and threw him into the brig for being AWOL.

"Damn that Zordon head decoration," grumbled Danny. "Why does it always have to keep falling off that shelf?"


	5. Kat M and RJ

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number five. It was requested by AnimeJunkieGrrl.

**Kat M. and RJ**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Fine! Leave me on this backwater planet!" Kat called to the cat shaped space ship as it zoomed away. "I hope all your catnip gardens go bad! I hope all your milk goes sour!" Just because she had accidentally blown up her planet's most prestigious temple to their god while conducting her experiments, she was being banished to Earth. "And what kind of cat god eats pasta anyway?"

Kat looked tentatively around her. She needed to find a place to sleep, a place to eat, and a place to put her litter box. She sniffed deeply at the aromatic smell coming from a nearby building. "Mmmmmmm….."

"Damn these fleas," RJ grumbled to himself as he grabbed a spatula and began digging at his back. It had been almost a week since he had gotten control over his wolf spirit and he still hadn't completely gotten rid of the accompanying infestation. He then continued to serve slices of pizza to the two customers at the counter with the same spatula. "Hey!" he called as they stomped out in disgust. "Awww, why doesn't anyone stay long enough to pay?" He reached over to the next pie and gagged on the smell. "Okay, who ordered the quadruple anchovy pizza with nothing else on it?" If this was yet another prank from that new restaurant across the street he'd…well he'd call on his wolf spirit to do a rampage in their dining room. What kind of idiot name was Bulkmier's anyway?

"That's mine!" cried Kat enthusiastically. She practically grabbed the pile of smelly, salty fish and dove right into them. "I can't believe you idiot Earthers actually have such a wonderful delicacy like this."

"Uh, okay," replied RJ slowly as he noted the spotted face and the pointy ears. "Down boy," he muttered to his inner wolf who had started growling inside him.

"What did you say?" asked Kat as she continued to eat.

"Uh, nothing," RJ lied quickly as the wolf began to snarl. Darn! He had this problem with the alley cats that hunted the garbage cans for leftover food. Lily and Theo actually had to leash him up just the other night after they caught him chasing a tabby up a tree.

Kat stared uneasily at the young man as the growls continued to come from his throat. "Hissssss…err… I mean is there anything to drink? Oh!" She grabbed a glass and stuck her face in it and tried to lap up the water. "What kind of liquid container is this?" she complained. "Where's the manager?"

"Right here, and it's called a glass," replied RJ. "Who, or rather what, are you?"

Kat looked around and grabbed a bowl filled with ziti from a nearby table. She dumped out the pasta and poured the water into it. "Ah, much better," she purred as she lapped up the saucy water.

As soon as RJ had calmed down the enraged diner who had been enjoying his ziti with the promise of free meals for a year, he turned back to Kat…or to where she had been at least.

"Oh, thank heavens that weirdo's finally gone," he sighed. Maybe now he could sneak upstairs to take that flea bath he so desperately needed. He hadn't heard too many crashes and curses from the kitchen so Casey and Theo were probably fine in there. And he'd have no problem convincing Fran to stay a few more hours. The girl was so crazy for him that she'd do anything he wanted. No way was she ever going to leave him.

RJ ran up the stairs and into the loft. "What the…!" he gasped at the mess he saw. Had the Rinshi snuck in here somehow? He looked around at the damage. The jukebox was smoking. The exercise mats were shredded. The basketball net was knocked down. The….."My chair!" screeched the Wolf Ranger as he saw the tattered remnants of his recliner. "My precious…precious chair!" He fell to his knees and sobbed.

"Can you please keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep," announced Kat from the corner where she had been taking a quick cat nap. "On second thought," she said as she heard the growling again. "Maybe this isn't the best place for me to stay. It just smells too much like dog."

"!!!!" barked RJ as his Wolf Spirit finally took over.

"!!!!" screeched Kat as she ran out the door and out the pizza parlor with the wolf-man chasing after her.

Five days later, the Jungle Fury Rangers finally located their master and a strange woman locked up at the city pound.

AN: This was my first pairing with a JF character. I like how this one came out.


	6. Clare and Trip

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number six.

**Clare and Trip**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Poof! "Oh dear, I sure hope my invisibility potion worked this time," Clare thought to herself. Sooner or later she would get it right. Then she'd finally be able to spy on Madison in order to get proof for Nick that she wasn't waiting all that patiently for him. She could certainly use the money he had been promising her for the evidence. "Of course, maybe I should just come up with a money making potion instead." She coughed as she waited for the smoke to clear.

"Hey!" exclaimed a male voice. "Don't you know there's a no-smoking law on this planet? You need to transport to Jupiter if you're going to do that." Trip leaned his head into the haze. "Look, I don't want to have to arrest you if I don't have to. But if I'm seen not doing my job as a Time Force cadet, I'll get in major trouble with Commander Logan."

"Oh," said Clare as she waved her hand. The smoke completely disappeared. "Sorry, it's just special effects. It's supposed to make you mere humans faint in awe of us. At least that's what Udonna says." She squinted her eyes at him. "You have green hair."

"And you have blonde," mimicked Trip who was sick of having the obvious always pointed out to him. "And, yes, this is a shiny gem jammed in the middle of my forehead and no, it doesn't hurt!"

Clare suddenly broke out in tears.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it!" Trip apologized desperately. "I'm never mean like this. It's just that I've been on triple duty because my new computer ate Commander Logan's chihuahua." He was strongly regretting designing it in the shape of an owl. Perhaps if he took away the claws and ability to swoop

"You…sniff...you can see me?" sobbed Clare. "Why? Why don't my potions ever work? Why am I always a failure? Why are there cars flying in the sky?"

Trip looked at the girl strangely. "Because people need to get to work?"

Clare looked carefully around her. "I must be in the future," she breathed in awe. "Yes! My potion did something after all! I'm a success! Wait until Udonna sees this. Wait until…hey!" she cried as Trip snapped energy handcuffs around her wrists.

"Sorry, but if you're from the past, I have to arrest you. It's my sworn duty as a member of Time Force to apprehend anyone who time travels without a time passport."

"But, but I didn't know…"

"Ignorance is no excuse for breaking the law!" Trip announced loudly. "Now let's go you filthy piece of vermin!" He began dragging the cuffed Clare away.

"Hey!" cried Clare. "And I thought you were nice!"

"Don't make me…." Trip paused as the Time Force car finally flew away. "Finally," he said as he released the cuffs from Clare's hands. "The last thing I need is for Alex to blab that I…Owwwwww!" he cried as he raised his hand to his face.

"Vermin?" growled an angry Clare who had just slapped the green haired man. "No one calls me a rodent and gets away with it!" She kicked Trip in his right shin.

"Owwwwww!" cried Trip again. "Stop th…hey! Where'd you go?" He looked around. "I can't see you!"

Clare paused just as she was about to strike where it would hurt him the most. "You…you can't see me? You really can't see me?"

"No, I can't" replied Trip. "Please don't hurt me again."

"My invisibility potion worked!" shouted Clare. "Whooohoooo! I'm going to be a better sorceress than that dried up old aunt of mine!"

"You should go celebrate or something," said Trip with a grin.

"There's something I've always wanted to do," said Clare. With that, she stripped off her clothes.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" she yelled as she began running down the streets of Silver City. "I'm the greatest sorceress ever! I'm the almighty Gatekeeper! I'm Daggeron's secret lo.…hey!" she cried as several Time Force officers tackled her and arrested her for indecent exposure.

"Idiot," mumbled Trip as he turned around to continue his beat. "Alex!" he gasped as he walked straight into the glaring young officer. "I had nothing to do with that, honest!"

The next day, Trip moaned as he began his first day of four months of quintuple duty.


	7. Zhane and Andros

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number seven. It was requested by Halliwell Corbett.

**Zhane and Andros**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Zhane ran out of his new house and into the backyard. It was only his first day here and already he was getting bored. The six year-old had slid down all the banisters, swung on the chandelier and climbed all the furniture. His mother finally kicked him outside so she could have a nice peaceful breakdown in her room.

He saw a tall tree and quickly climbed it. Looking to his right, he could see into the next yard. "Hi there!" he called to a long-haired boy.

Andros looked up from the weeds he had been pulling He could've sworn someone had spoken to him. Seeing no one, he returned to his task. The six year-old was determined to show Father how good a worker he could be. Then maybe Father wouldn't get too furious about the low grades he was getting in science and math yet again. Father was already talking about getting him training to flip burgers at Karova's Burger Palace.

"Hmmm, guess he didn't hear me." Zhane shimmied along a branch to get closer. "Hi!"

Andros groaned as his mother's angry telepathic message flashed into his head. Great, now he'd have to think of a way to make up for the bad grade in Karovian History as well. Perhaps he'd better volunteer to play with his pain in the ass sister later. That shouldn't cause too many problems.

"Hey!" called Zhane yet again as he moved to the end of the branch. "Who are…?" Crack!!! Whomp!

"Mother's flower bed!" groaned Andros at the sight of the strange boy who was now lay sprawled unconscious across the native Karovian blooms. "Mother will be even angrier with me!" He ran to the shed and grabbed the clippers. Maybe if he trimmed all of the hedges. He lifted his hand and concentrated. The clippers rose up into the air…and fell on his foot. "Yeeeeoooowww!" cried Andros as he hopped around yelling some Karovian curses that he'd picked up from Father. He then picked up the clippers and proceeded to trim the hedges the old fashioned way.

"Oh," groaned Zhane who finally gained consciousness as Andros was putting the clippers back into the shed. "How long was I lying here?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care," mumbled Andros. "Maybe an hour."

Zhane looked up at Andros. "Oh nice, you just let me lie there? You didn't at least check to see if I was alive or get me some help?"

Andros just shrugged his shoulders. "Why should I care? I never told you to crush Mother's flowers. Who are you anyway? I don't remember you from the Earthers are Space Know Nothings class or any other of my classes."

"Just see if I trust you to take care of me if I get knocked out again," grumbled Zhane. He then brightened up. "Hi! I'm Zhane. I live next door! I just moved here to..oooh!" he cried as he became distracted by something shiny. "What's that?" He ran over to a large metal rod and began swinging it around and around.

"Careful!" cried Andros. "That's going to be part of the early warning system my father is building. It's going to tell us if the evil space aliens are coming."

Zhane looked incredulously at the other boy. "Seriously? Space aliens? Attacking us? Get real!" He resumed swinging the metal pole.

"Put that down!" cried Andros in a panic . "Father will have my head if that gets dented. Besides, you'll get hit by lightning!"

"Like that's ever gonna happen," replied Zhane. He put the pole down anyway. "So, want to be best friends?"

"With a lunatic like you? No way. Now, get out of here so I can fix these flow…." Andros gasped as he saw all the flowers floating up and replanting themselves. "How...That's advanced telekinesis. I can only do beginning."

Zhane smirked. "You get really good at things when you practice every day." He was proud of the great practical jokes he had played on people over the past two years. Dad wasn't too happy that he had to keep moving the family away from angry villagers, but one had to make sacrifices when perfecting a craft.

"Practice?" mused Andros. "Hmmm…that's actually not a bad idea." If he could get good at telekinesis then he'd be able to lift the test answer sheets from his teachers' desks. No more failing for him!

"Yeah," said Zhane, "I've even got a telekinesis ball we can use!" He pulled the folded up sphere from his pocket and popped it open. He then floated the ball towards Andros.

"Thanks!" said Andros as he grabbed the ball. "Now I have something I can use when playing with my stupid little sister!" He headed towards his house. "Oh Karone!" he called out sweetly. "I have a surprise for you! I want you to come out and play with me! And I'm not asking just so Father won't ground me for life again!" He was so pleased with himself. By this time tomorrow, his parents would be praising him for doing such a wonderful job of taking care of his sister.

"But…what about me?" whined Zhane. "I wanna play too! I wanna be best friends! I wanna…oooh! What's that?" he asked.

The following day, Zhane was grounded for the next three years. Crashing the Megaship prototype into the Karovan governmental headquarters just hadn't been his best idea.

AN: And again the ending sucks! Oh well, I hope the story was okay. I do appreciate reviews. I need the incentive to write because I'm not thinking these things up as easily as I did when I started doing these. Must be due to my encroaching old age.


	8. Zhane and Ryan

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number eight. It was requested by Buffyxenaman.

**Zhane and Ryan**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hear ye, Hear ye! The twenty-first annual meeting of the Super Great Stupendous Silver Rangers will come to order!" Zhane banged a gavel on the table. "Does anyone have anything to announce?" He paused as if waiting. Then he ran to the other side of the long table. "Yes," he said in a deep voice.

"Ah, Moogie, the magical Silver Ranger from planet Pluto," said Zhane who had run back to his original spot. He then ran to 'Moogie's' chair again.

"I propose that we crown you King of all Silver Rangers ever!" came the deep voice again. Then Zhane ran to the other side of the table.

"I, Boopsie the beautiful Silver Ranger of Planet Disney, second that motion. You should be Emperor of the Silver Rangers because you are so strong and handsome and…."

'Pffffffffft!' The man peeking into the doorway began to snicker. "Wow, and I thought the demons I lived with had been insane," commented Ryan.

"Oh, I was just…uh… testing the sound system," explained Zhane lamely, embarrassed at getting caught holding one of his 'meetings.' Then he consoled himself that this guy hadn't walked into last year's meeting where all the 'members' had decided to celebrate their twentieth anniversary by painting their bodies silver and dancing naked on the table.

"Sure," said Ryan. "Anyway, I came here looking to join this Silver Ranger group." He had seen the advertisement on channel 5000 otherwise known as the Power Rangers super secret channel, known only to Power Rangers. Well, that and any complete couch potatoes who actually had the time to flick their channels up that high.

"Really?" cried Zhane eagerly. "You're a Silver Ranger? And TJ told me I was wasting my money running that ad for the last twenty years." He was tired of being the only member of his group. Andros was lucky to be Red. He had a truckload of guys to brag with about how great they were and compare muscles and heroic moves with each other. Andros hadn't been too happy about his last meeting, though. It seemed some guy named Charlie had been constantly complaining about his loser of a commander who was also a dog while crawling all over the other Red Rangers and kissing them.

"Well, actually, Titanium," said Ryan proudly. "But it's close enough to Silver. See?" He held out a photo of himself in his Titanium Ranger suit.

"Titanium?" laughed Zhane. "What kind of color is that? That's not even a color. It's…uh…it's some kind of dessert or something." He waved his hand dismissively at Ryan. "Now, be gone you Silver wannabe, I have important things to do."

"Yeah, maybe you and 'Boopsie' need some privacy to make out together." Ryan turned to leave. "Maybe I'll just start my own Ranger group. Hmmm…maybe 'Rangers who were Evil.' I could get Merrick and Karone to join. And maybe the Bradley brothers. Hmmm…but I'm not sure about Dr. Oliver. He's already a member of the Red Ranger Group, Green Ranger Group, White Ranger Group, Black Ranger Group, Purple Ranger Group, Orange Ranger Group, Paisley Ranger Group, Burgundy Ranger Group, and Glow-in-the-Dark Ranger Group."

"Karone?" asked Zhane as he bounded over to Ryan and put an arm around his shoulder. "You know Karone? Come here, buddy, old pal, you know I was just joking. We Silver Rangers are known for our sense of humor after all."

"Yeah, sure we are," replied Ryan doubtfully. It probably wasn't the best time to mention that he had spent that morning pouring wet cement into a certain Green Ranger's cockpit. Ryan just didn't appreciate Joel sending him that fake letter from Vypra claiming her everlasting love. He also didn't appreciate waiting all night in cave with a bunch of flowers and candy until he remembered that the demon woman was trapped in another dimension. "Wait, I can join?" he asked Zhane.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be more fun being ultimate dictator leader emperor if there's someone to boss." He leaned into Ryan. "Now, about Karone."

"So how do I join?" asked Ryan. "Is there a secret ceremony or something? Do I stand in a pile of cave slime while everyone throws bat guano at me?" He smiled as he fondly remembered how the demons celebrated his tenth birthday with him.

Zhane looked at the other man oddly. Then he walked up to Ryan and tapped him on the head three times. "There, now you are a member. Can we discuss Karone?" He hadn't heard from her since she left for Terra Venture in a huff all those years ago. He realized too late that it wasn't a good idea to ask her to dress up as 'sexy leather clad Astronema' during their nightly 'activities.'

"I'm a member? Yes!" shouted Ryan. "Now we just have to see who else can join. Do think that Mercury Ranger could be considered silvery enough? Oh wait, wasn't there a Silver Ranger out in Corinth?" He just couldn't believe that those people had actually thought the whole world was in danger and locked themselves into their city. If they had just bought better virus protection than Macafee in the first place…

"Fine, we'll invite them in," snapped Zhane in exasperation. "Please tell me about Karone. How is she? Where is she? Do you think she'll want to go out with me this weekend?"

"Karone?" asked Ryan who was already mentally planning his first weekly Silver Ranger gathering. Surely, Kelsey wouldn't complain if he hung out with other Rangers once a week. His wife certainly couldn't get mad if he spent at least one evening not participating in her crazy activities with her. Just the other day, he had been made to rock climb and then bungee jump back down. "She's…uh…she's fine I guess. Last I heard she was still on Mirinoi. And, no, she's not going to want to go out with you."

"Awwww, why not?" whined Zhane. Then his eyes narrowed. "It's that Leo jerk again…No wait, it's his even jerkier big brother. I tell you, you can't trust anyone who doesn't even have a proper Ranger title. I mean what the hell is a Magna Defender?"

"No, actually she…"

"No, huh? It's that Blue guy then. Cooked her some fancy meal to get her to fall in love with him. Oh, no I bet it's that mechanic. Karone always had a thing for guys who could do things with their hands." Zhane paused in his rambling. "Do you think it's Alpha? I mean how fully functional is he anyway?"

"I don't think he's _that_ functional," replied Ryan. "And she's not on Mirinoi anyway. She's back on Earth recruiting Kat, Divatox, Rita, Marah, Kapri, Elsa, Leelee, Nikki, Camille, and Tenaya for an all-star musical revue of former villainesses that will tour the universe. She even sent messages to Nadira through Wes."

"Ooh, I'd get tickets to that," said Zhane. "Especially if they all wore leather." He began to drool as he stared off into space.

Ryan cleared his throat. "As I was saying. While Karone was contacting everyone, she also passed around a message to keep…and I quote '…that slimy little weasel in Silver away from me or I will turn back into Astronema just to use my wrath staff to take away any chance of him ever reproducing and populating the gene pool with his idiocy.'"

Zhane frowned at this. "You mean…You mean there is another Silver Ranger out there? And he's after _my _woman? Where is he? Who is he? I've got to find him. I'll make him a member and then I'll pound his face in."

"But you're the…" Ryan shook his head. "Nevermind. He's uh. He went thataway." He pointed out the window.

"Thanks, Pal, I owe you one. Galaxy Glider!" he called. A very worn out and patched up Silver glider appeared. Zhane jumped on it and sputtered away.

With a sigh, Ryan pounded the gavel on the meeting table. "Meeting is adjourn…YIPE!" he cried as he was grabbed from behind by his shirt. "Owowowowoowow!" Ryan yelled as he bounced down the sidewalk behind his rollerblading wife. He didn't even notice the silver sneakers sticking out of the dumpster where a certain glider had finally run out of power and unceremoniously dumped its owner.

AN: Thanks for reading. Thanks to those who review. As noted in my profile I have made a few temporary adjustments to how I'm doing the pairings.


	9. Danny and Elizabeth

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number nine. It was requested by Piston1984.

**Danny and Elizabeth**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Danny finished lining up the spring flowers on the outside table. He then stepped back and looked at the array of blooms with satisfaction. "Flowers for sale!" he called to people passing by on the sidewalk. "Get your flowers for Easter! Lilies, tulips, hyacinths! Beautiful spring flowers!"

He was determined to sell flowers. He was determined to sell a lot of flowers. He was determined to sell so many flowers that he'd put that cheating wife of his out of business He still couldn't believe Kendall had fallen for Merrick just because he claimed his flute music could make flowers grow better.

"Excuse me," said a young woman as she stopped in front of the shop and read its sign- 'Delgado's flower Shoppe.' Are you the owner? Are you Delgado?"

"Danny Delgado, owner and florist extraordinaire. How can I help you?" He held out one of the plants. "Would you like a lovely lily?"

Elizabeth frowned at the sight of the wilting flower. She just didn't find the scrawny, dying plants to be too appealing. "No thanks. I already bought some tulips to plant outside SPD headquarters from this place across town. Did you know they actually use music to make them grow?"

"Then what are you bothering me for?" groused Danny.

"I have another proposition for you," said Elizabeth. "I could even pay you if you want."

Danny shook his head with a smirk. "Aren't you a bit young for me? I mean I'm honored that you're interested, but I really don't do one-night..." Crash! He staggered backwards as the flowerpot smashed across his shoulder.

"Shut up or I'll arrest you for selling faulty merchandise" growled Elizabeth. "I need you to pretend to be my father for the annual Spring Ball at SPD."

"What for?" asked Danny.

"Because that stupid princess roommate of mine keeps bragging about how great her father is and how he was a Power Ranger once. Sky just eats it up because his daddy was a Red Ranger also. He escorts her to that stupid dance every year just so he can go to her house first and bask in Red Ranger glory."

Danny looked at the girl. "So, what can I do about that?"

"Look we have the same last names. So you can pretend to be my dad and a Red Ranger too. That way I can have Sky."

"Red Ranger? How would I do that?" asked Danny. "Why would I want to do that?" he thought as he shivered at the idea of even wearing the color. He didn't even allow any red flowers in his flower shop.

"Look," said Elizabeth as she pulled a replica of the Red Wildforce morpher out from her pocket. "I swiped this from the Morpher Museum at SPD. I almost grabbed the stupid Black one by mistake. What kind of animal is the Bison?"

"I'm sure it's a very noble animal," replied Danny as he kept his composure.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Anyway, just come with me to the dance. Pretend you're dropping me off. You can 'accidentally' flash this thing in front of Sky. Then maybe he'll drop Syd for me."

"No," replied Danny.

Elizabeth frowned. "I'll pay you good money." She was sure the few pieces of jewelry she had swiped from Sydney's overflowing jewelry box wouldn't even be missed.

"I don't want to pretend I'm a Red Ranger. I prefer the Black Ranger. He's smarter and stronger. Besides, why are you going to so much trouble for this one guy? He doesn't even sound normal to me."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know that, he's not even my type. But I really have to get him to want to go out with me. It's all part of my plan."

"What plan?" asked Danny curiously despite his eagerness to get rid of this girl.

"Revenge!" sobbed Elizabeth. "He called me a freak! He implied that I'm more of a freak than any of the other Rangers! Well, I'll show him. After our so-called date he'll be having nightmares. He wants freaky…he'll get freaky."

"Wow, you really need a life, kid." Danny began to water some of the now dead flowers. "Wait, you're a Ranger? One of the SPD Rangers? Let me guess, Yellow, right?"

"I guess my uniform gives it away, huh?" said Z proudly.

"That and the fact that you are totally insane," replied Danny. "Now, unless you can get me my beautiful Black Wildforce morpher out of that museum, I have no interest in your plans."

"Your Black…wait, don't tell me…" Z mentally went over the recordings of previous Ranger teams she had been forced to watch over and over during her initial training to join the Rangers. "You're _that_ Danny Delgado? The one who worked for SPD all those years ago?"

"No, my ex-wife did," grumbled Danny. "They selected her to be their chief botanist, not me! And she's not even a Ranger! Besides, why should you care?"

"Daddy!" cried Z as she jumped into Danny's arms. "I found you at last!"

"What?" stammered Danny as he dropped Z to the ground. "I'm not your daddy. I don't have kids. Kendall doesn't have…oh wait, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Danny smacked himself in the forehead. "I knew that yearlong business trip she took to learn the proper ways to mulch a garden sounded fishy."

Z sidled up to the older man. "So, Daddy, will you please pretend to be a Red Ranger so that I can give Sky nightmares for the rest of his life?"

"Not on your life," replied Danny. "I won't degrade myself in that way. It's bad enough having a daughter who's a freak. Uh…what kind of freak are you anyway?"

"This kind!" shouted Z as she divided herself into three Z's. They quickly grabbed Danny and tied him up. One of the Z's then tied the Red Wildforce morpher to Danny's hand. "We'll just tell Sky that you're such a Wild Ranger that you have to stay tied up all the time," stated another Z. "Come on, Daddy! Let's get ready for the dance!" cried the third Z.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Danny as he was dragged down the street.


	10. Sky and Carter

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number ten. It was requested by Dagmar Buse.

**Sky and Carter**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Fifteen-year-old Sky swallowed nervously as he raised his hand to knock on the front door. He couldn't believe Sydney had actually blackmailed him into taking her to the annual spring dance at SPD. The fourteen-year-old princess had recorded him in his room dancing around in his red briefs, flashing a plastic sword and calling out various Red Ranger Morphing cries. So here he was doing the one thing Syd insisted he do before he took her to the dance.

"Yes?" asked Carter as he opened the door and saw the young man in the suit. "Oh, no not another one. Look, Kid, I'll figure out how to get into the Kingdom of God in my own way." He proceeded to close the door.

"I'm not here for that," blurted Sky. "I'm here to meet you because… ... he mumbled incoherently.

"What's that?" asked the middle-aged man. "Speak up; my hearing is not as good as it used to be."

"I'm going to the dance with your daughter," Sky repeated nervously. Why the hell was he so nervous? This was just some old guy…some pathetic loser while he himself was the future Red Ranger and ultimate hero of the universe. But then again, thought Sky as he studied Carter's features, why did he seem so familiar?

Carter stared at Sky. "You…want…to …date...my…daughter?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, well, just a dance, Sir. That's all."

"You…. really…want…to…date…my …daughter?" Carter repeated.

"I'll bring her back early!" exclaimed Sky. "We'll just do the fast dances. We won't even hold hands! Don't kill me!" he screeched as Carter reached for him…and slapped him on the back.

"You have got to be the bravest or stupidest kid on Earth to want to date my Sydney," he stated. "She's so demanding she left her last six boyfriends as quivering blobs of flesh."

Sky gulped at this.

"So, continued Carter. "Do you plan on taking her anywhere special afterwards?"

"Sir?"

"You know, to a restaurant, or on a walk around the lake, or to watch a three alarm fire," said Carter with a sigh. "Dana loved watching me put them out." He had even proposed to her as they watched the city dump smolder. Carter never realized that Dana purposely burnt his supper every evening as revenge.

"I was just going to take her home, Mr. Drew," replied Sky.

Carter guffawed at this. "Oh, that's not my last name, Sky. Sydney uses Drew because it sounds better on stage and because it is the name on her illegal id card."

"Okay, then uh…"

"Grayson, Carter Grayson." Carter held his hand out to the boy.

Sky gaped at Carter. Then he fell to the ground and began to prostrate himself in front of the older man. "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"

"What are you doing that for?" hissed Carter as he looked around to make sure the neighbors didn't see this. There had been many complaints years ago when Joel skywrote elaborate praises of himself on a daily basis. And it only got worse when Chad had decided his role as a Ranger gave him the right to confiscate all the pools in Mariner Bay for his sea creatures to live in.

"You are a Red Ranger!" replied Sky. "I remember your name from the Academy. I'm going to be a Red Ranger also."

Carter chuckled at this. "What makes you think you can be a Red Ranger? You're not…"

"Big? Well, not yet, but my dad was the Red SPD Ranger."

"But, I don't see how that qualifies you for the job, besides you're not…"

"Strong? I'm working on it. It won't be long before that new kid stops kicking me every time I swipe his stupid gloves."

"Yes, yes," said Carter. "I get all that, but you're not wearing red."

"Huh?" asked Sky as he looked down at his blue shirt and blue jeans. "So?"

"So…uh…" Carter hesitated. This kid was just being delusional. There was no way he'd become any type of Ranger, let alone the Red one. "So, you need to wear red to the dance or you'll clash with Syd's dress. And you don't want to make her unhappy."

"I don't?" asked Sky. Then he remembered who he was talking with. "I mean, of course not sir." He pushed his plans to pour the contents of the punch bowl over the pink princess' head to the back of his mind.

"You really, really don't want to make her unhappy." Carter's face had suddenly paled and he began to shake with remembered terror. "The nightmares!" he crumpled to the ground. "Oh, the nightmares!"

Sky stared uncertainly at the sobbing man. What could bring a former Red Ranger down like that? "Oh God! What have I gotten into?" he cried as he ran off.

Carter got up and straightened his clothes. "That'll teach him to try to date _my _little princess." He then hurried back into the house. He had to get back to categorizing all of his little girl's fashion magazines in order to send them to her as she had demanded. Then he could get started with cleaning every one of her six hundred and twenty-two pairs of shoes.

Sky remained hidden in the only place he knew Syd wouldn't look. But the determined girl simply threw on a hazmat suit and dragged him out by the ear.


	11. Lily and Sky

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number eleven. It was requested by Starburstlily00.

**Lily and Sky**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Yeeeeessss!" shouted Lily as she jumped around the room in a dance outfit covered with cheetah spots and leg warmers. It had taken years, but she was finally able to open her dream dance studio. She had won the loft from her former mentor by challenging him to a game where they had to flip cards into a hat. He wouldn't be using his televisions to be spying on her in the shower anymore. The first thing she did once she got the place was smash up his old recliner. The last Lily saw of RJ, he crying over each piece as he pulled them out of the dumpster.

The best part was that since the studio was directly over a pizza parlor, her students would go downstairs, eat, and then come back up again to dance the fat off (while spending more money at the same time). At least that was the plan.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" asked Sky as he peeked into the dance studio. "Is this the dance studio?" He felt very silly even coming here. The other cadets would probably not look up to him as the future Red Ranger if they knew he was taking sissy dance lessons. He felt so silly that he decided to take his lessons several towns away from SPD.

"No, this is a bowling alley. The pins are just invisible," replied Lily sarcastically.

"Oh," replied Sky. "Well, I don't know how anyone can bowl that way, but I guess I can go try that place in Angel Grove again." He just wasn't sure if Syd would appreciate him doing 'hip hop kiddo' throughout the annual Spring Dance.

"No! Wait!" called Lily before her first prospective student could get away. "I was just kidding. Welcome to the 'Cheetah is Better than the Jaguar' Dance Studio." She gave Sky the most sincere grin she could.

"Can you teach me to dance?" asked the fifteen year old. "I must learn by Friday for this dance or Sydney will ruin my life." It was bad enough his classmate was using a compromising video of him in his red undies pretending to morph as different Red Rangers to force him to take her to the dance. But Sydney had also told him that if he looked like an idiot dancing, she would tell Cruger that he had switched his cadet aptitude test answers with Boom's and that he was actually the one who should be Kat's new guinea pig.

"I can teach anyone," bragged Lily. After all, was it her fault she couldn't teach her other former mentor? Guys who had elephants as their spirit animal couldn't be expected to be graceful. "Let's see what you got." She put on some music. "Now, dance."

Sky just stood there glaring at her. "I don't dance," he gritted through his teeth.

"Okay…how about you just move to the music?"

Sky continued to stand there glaring at Lily.

"Maybe just move your feet a bit? Walk around the room to the beat of the music?"

"I…don't…dance…it's not something a future SPD Red Ranger does."

Lily groaned in exasperation. "How am I supposed to teach you dancing if you won't even dance? Geez, even Casey and Theo learned from me eventually." She was a bit irked they had actually surpassed her and were now touring Europe as ballroom dancers. They fought everyday over who would get to wear the gown.

"Don't know, that's what I'm paying you for."

Lily sighed. Then she pulled her jungle bo out and began to shoot electricity at Sky's feet.

"Yeeeeep!" yelped the teenager as he began moving his feet to avoid the blasts. "What kind of teacher are you?" he gasped. "What kind of weapon is that?"

"Now, these are the steps for the fox-trot," Lily shot her blaster in a pattern that forced her student to move his feet in the proper pattern.

Sky kept dancing to avoid the blasts. "That actually looks like that weird weapon the Yellow Jungle Force Ranger used."

"And this," continued Lily, "is the tango."

"Stop already!" cried Sky who was beginning to have trouble keeping up the movements. "I'll dance! I'll dance!"

"Okay," Lily put the blaster away.

Sky looked at his teacher with admiration. "I can't believe I've actually got a Ranger for a teacher. Well, it'd be better if you were Red, but there's no way a girl could ever be a Red Ranger."

Lily smirked. "Don't be too sure, maybe there'll be a female Red Ranger at this SPD of yours one day."

"That's as likely as Rangers turning against SPD. Well, let's get this over with." Sky still wasn't thrilled with the thought of dancing, even if the teacher was a Ranger. "I've got ten bucks burning a hole in my pocket. What can you teach me?"

Lily flicked on some music and sauntered up to Sky. "How about I teach you my own special dance? It's made just for guys like you." She grabbed his hands and led him to another part of the room.

"Oh, you mean cool guys like me?" asked Sky. "Oh wait, this is a special dance for the male Power Rangers, isn't it? Yeah, I'm so glad you see my potential."

"Actually, this dance was made just for cheapskates like you," commented Lily nonchalantly as she suddenly flung him through the door and down the stairs.

"Owwwwww my leg!" screamed Sky. "You broke my leg! I'm going to sue you! I'm going to take you for all you're worth! I'm going to…recommend you to all my friends!" cried Sky as he realized that he now had a great excuse to miss the dance. "Thank you! Now can you please call me an ambulance?"

" Ah, my first satisfied customer," claimed Lily as she picked up the phone.


	12. RJ and Merrick

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twelve. It was requested by honorable ninja.

I am submitting this with stories nine, ten, and eleven. And, yes they are connected. But that's just how it came out. I don't plan on connecting my other stories.

**RJ and Merrick**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

He sniffed the air around him. The woods were damp and musty, just the way he believed a wolf would want it to be. The moon was starting to show. It was going to be a full moon. RJ grinned to himself. This would get his inner wolf to come out if nothing else would. Just wait until he had that stupid Lily up a tree. No one destroyed his chair and got away with it!

He walked further into the woods. He could hear the wolves howling. Well, at least he could hear a wolf howling. RJ stepped into the clearing…and saw a man baying at the moon.

"Awww, it's just an escaped lunatic," complained RJ. "I guess I'll have to go elsewhere to get in contact with my inner wolf."

Merrick paused in his baying. "What's that, Zen?" he asked his invisible companion. "An intruder to my...I mean our domain?" He sniffed the air. "Smells like a wannabe wolf."

"Wannabe wolf?" asked an affronted RJ. "I'll have you know that I can turn into a wolf anytime I want to. You're just a crazed idiot talking to himself."

"I've been a wolf demon for over a millennia. I've also been the Wolf Ranger and my pal Zen-Aku travels with me as I seek penance for my past life," stated Merrick as he put his arm around the invisible creature's shoulders.

"Well that's nice, Gramps. I'll make sure to send you some Depends on your next birthday. Maybe I can get some denture cream for your friend while I'm at it. Besides," continued RJ. "I'm the Wolf Ranger, Dude. See?" He quickly morphed.

"Lavender?" squawked Merrick. "You're a Lavender Ranger? What happened? Did they run out of Pink?"

"Oh, funny, very funny," RJ was again regretting keeping the Purple rather than the Red morpher for himself. He had thought everyone…especially the ladies… would think him cool. But all he ever got were lame jokes. "And where is your Wolf Ranger outfit?"

"Oh, uh, Princess Shayla has them," muttered Merrick.

"Who? Now wait, first I have to believe you have an invisible friend. Then I have to believe that you are the Wolf Ranger when I obviously am…"

"Wolves are _not_ pretty purple."

"Now I have to believe that your morpher is being held by a Princess?"

"Not just a Princess," replied Merrick with a slight leer. "She's also my one true love"

"Really?" asked RJ. "Then why don't you call her and ask her for your morpher? Let's just see who the top wolf is here."

"I can't!" cried Merrick.

"Aha! I knew you were just making it all…."

"I don't have a phone. A true Wolf doesn't need a phone. They just howl to their fellow wolves."

"Then howl to her," said RJ who was getting a tad impatient with the other man.

"She's not a wolf, you dimwit," replied Merrick through his gritted teeth. "She's a princess who is sleeping up in the Animarium in the sky."

RJ sighed as he demorphed. "Fine," he mumbled as he unclipped his phone from his belt. "Use this."

"As I said," commented Merrick as he took the phone, "not a true wolf. Now how do I use this thing anyway?" He began pressing buttons at random. "Princess? Princess Shayla? Where are you? Princess? Wake up, Woman!"

"Is she there?" asked RJ. "Does she have a hot Princess sister?"

"You're awake?" Merrick spoke into the phone as a man on the other end cursed him in Korean. "Oh, I understand, I'll be fast my darling. This guy here says he's the top Wolf Ranger. I need my morpher back for a little while. I need to prove him wrong." He paused as he pretended to listen. The man on the other end had already hung up. "What? I can come over tomorrow night? You want me to do what to you? Oh, Princess, you don't know how much I've been wanting to…No Zen-Aku!" He cried as he scolded the air to his left. "You can't join us for that! No! The Princess isn't like that! Zen-Aku! Put your pants back on! I don't care how big your…"

"Now, that is more than a little disturbing!" blurted out RJ who had been tapping his foot impatiently. All he wanted to do was commune with the moon and go all wolf on people. Lily would be begging to get him a new chair soon. And Fran would dump that wussy Dominic and go back to him. Why the hell did she think he had hired her in the first place? Every pizza she made tasted like bug guts.

"Sorry, I can't get my morpher until tomorrow night," panted Merrick after wrestling his sidekick back into his pants. "So why don't you come back then and I'll…"

"Fake!" cried RJ as he held up his phone. He had pressed redial and the Korean man's angry voice was coming through loud and clear. "I knew you weren't a real Wolf Ranger!"

"I am so!" whined Merrick. "But I don't know where the Princess hid the Animarium! I've looked everywhere! It's as if she's trying to avoid me for some reason!" He just didn't get that she didn't appreciate him bribing the Gorilla Zord with bananas so it would holler and bang on its chest every morning. But how else could he get Princess Shayla to be his if she kept on sleeping?

"Whatever, Loser," said RJ dismissively. He sat down and began to meditate on the moon. He could feel his inner wolf stirring.

"That does it!" shouted Merrick. "Zen-Aku! Sic him!"

"Aaah!" hollered RJ as he was barreled over by an invisible force. He then felt his wolf pull out of him.

"Wow!" cried Zen-Aku as he made himself visible. "You're cute! Let's dump these bums and find a nice quiet place."

RJ's wolf growled in agreement and strolled off hand in hand with Zen-Aku.

"You had a girl wolf inside you?" asked Merrick.

"No."

"Oh," Merrick stared at the other man. "Well, I'm not feeling too wolfish without Zen."

"Me neither." RJ grimaced as he watched the two wolf creature kissing in the distance. "Want to go chase cars?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Merrick.

That morning two men were admitted to the local mental hospital after being caught jumping on to moving cars and growling at drivers.


	13. Tommy and Nick

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number thirteen. It was requested by Superspyder CJ.

Reviews are appreciated

**Tommy and Nick**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Vroom Vroom Vroom! "Dammit! Can't this thing go any faster?" groaned Tommy as he raced his car down the California highway. He ignored the police sirens behind him. What did they know of emergencies after all?

This had to be the worst thing ever to happen in his Ranger career. It was bad when Rita made him the evil Green Ranger. It was terrible when that loser Jason let the green candle burn out. It was heartbreaking when Kim broke up with him. It was depressing when that creep Andros killed Zordon. But this, this made all else pale in comparison. The sooner he got there the sooner he could rectify the situation.

"Aaaaah!" screamed Nick as he raced away from his adoptive family's home as fast as he could. Why hadn't he seen it coming? Why hadn't he realized the horror he was setting up by bringing his birth parents to meet his adoptive parents? Why had he forgotten all about the hundreds of home movies that had been shot of every moment of his childhood? He had sped away as Udonna and Leinbow drooled over shots of his toilet training.

Tommy exited the highway quickly to shake the cops. He then sped through a yellow light as he thought of the threat to his legacy. Screech! Tommy gaped as a motorcycle flew overhead, scraping the top of his car.

Tommy slammed on his brakes and jumped out. He stormed towards the other guy ready to give him a piece of his mind for scratching his baby. "Hey!" he yelled as the motorcyclist got up with a groan. "What do you think…It's you!" he exclaimed as Nick took off his helmet. He couldn't believe he was meeting the very person he was looking for.

"Yeah, it's me," replied Nick. "But please don't ask me for an autograph. I still have hand cramps from signing photos for Chip's dorky vampire hunter club members and all the girls Xander invited from Hooters."

"Autographs?" snapped Tommy. "You actually give autographs? Bah, I spit on you and all Rangers who sell their identities for publicity!" Ever since the Space Rangers had gained enough money from advertisers to move into the first ten million dollar mansion on KO-35 he felt annoyed. Why hadn't their heads exploded the way Zordon had told him and the original rangers they would if they broke a rule?

Nick stared at the angry older man. "Hey Pops, don't be so jealous. Not everyone can be as great as 'The Light!'"

Tommy began to seethe. "You…you think you can just spend one year as a Ranger and usurp my title as the greatest Ranger ever? The Light, my ass!"

"Hey! You're that Oliver guy Udonna showed us in the Xenotome. The one who couldn't decide on a Ranger color."

"Couldn't decide? Look, buddy, I am the greatest Ranger ever because the Power keeps wanting me back for more. You on the other hand are just some snotty kid who's going to pay for the damage done to my car." Tommy stood threateningly over Nick and stared him down.

"Fine, I'll ask Mom for a spell to fix that scratch. Oh wait, I have a better idea." Nick raised his right hand, exposing the wand in it. "Uthe Mejor Catastros!" A gigantic horse appeared out of nowhere and stomped all over the racecar until it was as flat as a pancake. "Good boy," praised Nick as he fed the legendary beast some sugar cubes. "I'm so glad Dad gave you to me for my birthday."

"My…my…my…my…my…my CAR!" screeched Tommy. "How dare you! You have just crossed Tommy Oliver…the Greatest Ranger EVER!"

Nick snorted. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it you dried up old has been? I am now the Greatest Ranger! I defeated the Master while my loser teammates just took their naps."

"Oh really? Well I defeated Rita, Zedd, Goldar, King Mondo, Queen Machina, and Divatox while my loser teammates were sucking their thumbs!"

"Funny, I thought the Turbo Rangers got beaten by Divatox. I thought she blew up that stupid secret hideout place of yours." Nick smirked. "Some leader you are."

"That wasn't me," growled Tommy. "That was that bonehead TJ." He had been more than happy to hear that his replacement had been demoted to Blue after that.

"Yeah, well, it was nice knowing you," said Nick as he picked up his motorcycle. "But I've got to get home. I've got a lovely woman pining away for me." He still wasn't sure how he was going to break it to Madison or Phineas about his secret affair with Leelee.

Tommy stood up. "Don't think I've forgotten about my car!" He raised his hands into the air. "Oh, great and powerful Zordon! Please grant me my request! Please allow all of my Zords to come and stomp on this fool who thinks he is worthy of the title Greatest Ranger!"

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," announced Zordon as he appeared. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop with this Greatest Ranger nonsense! The only reason you've been a Ranger for so long is because you're too stubborn to retire! Besides, if you were so terrific you would've prevented Andros from murdering me!"

Nick stared in awe as a giant floating head began to sob uncontrollably. "Whoa, you never told me your mentor was a giant billiard ball!"

Zordon stopped crying. "Oh, you're that light kid, aren't you?"

"Glad you know true greatness when you see it," boasted Nick.

"Me too," replied Zordon. "I really need to change that bulb in my living room lamp up in Giant Head Heaven."

"What?" asked Nick in confusion.

"You'll fit in there just nice." With that Zordon shot eye beams at the Mystic Force Red Ranger and disappeared with the screaming man.

"Finally," said Tommy. "That threat to my title as Greatest Ranger ever is gone!" He jumped on Nick's motorcycle and sped away. He had heard rumors of some guy in San Angeles looking for new Rangers and he planned to be right there to grab a morpher for himself.


	14. Kira and Lily

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number fourteen. It was requested by Jeremy Shane.

Reviews are appreciated

**Kira and Lily**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Go ahead! Walk out!" cried Kira as her band mates marched out of Hayley's Cyberspace Café. "I don't care how much he promised to pay you. I'm still not naming the band 'Conner's the King'." She sat down at the edge of the stage and began to aimlessly pluck at her guitar. "Great, now I don't have a band to back up my terrific hit songs."

"Hey! What do mean I can't dance here?" complained Lily. "You play music here, don't you? People dance to music, don't they? Stop pushing me!" demanded the thirteen year old as the proprietor shoved her towards the door.

"I'm sorry that I fell on all those computers and smashed them up! If you had a proper dance floor…" Lily gulped as the older woman glared at her. "I uh, I mean I'm here because I'm going to be…" she looked around and spotted the teenage girl sitting on the stage and singing something about emasculating stupid Red Rangers. "I'm going to be her backup dancer!"

Lily sighed in relief as Hayley stop shoving her to answer her cell phone. She headed for the stage as she heard the woman yelling into the phone about delicate computer systems and grape soda.

"No," replied Kira before Lily could ask her anything. "I don't need a back up dancer. My band mates will realize how much they need me and come back on their hands and knees."

"Oh, you mean those three people who I just saw getting onto a bus that said 'Tanya Sloan Tour'?" Lily sat down next to Kira. "Look, a backup dancer is better than a band any day."

"I don't need to have people looking at you and not me! I don't need my Trenty drooling over you in your spandex! I'm the only one in spandex he's allowed to drool over."

"Spandex? Why would I wear spandex?" asked Lily in confusion. "Why would you wear spandex when you're singing?"

"Oh, uh never mind," replied Kira sheepishly.

"Besides, do you really want a band playing loud music and drowning you out?"

"You've got a point there." Kira got up onto the stage. "Okay, let's just see what you got."

Lily grinned at the other girl. This was her chance to shine. This was her chance to prove to her dad that she didn't need to be at that stupid Pai Zhuq Academy. This was her chance to show that jerk Theo that she could do something better than him.

"I'll sing one of the new songs I've been working on and you'll dance to it." Kira picked up her microphone.

Lily nodded and struck a pose.

"Oh..yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" began Kira. "Some guys are really stupid. Some guys are major lame. But the Red Dino Ranger beats them all at that game!"

Lily began to dance. She jumped up and down and did the moves she knew for the chicken dance and hokey pokey. "Yeah," she thought to herself, ignoring the people in the Café who had begun to snicker at her. "I look good."

"His brain is really tiny. His brain is miniscule. And I really hate it when he begins to drool."

Lily started to do the limbo without a pole. Then she did the YMCA. "They love me!" she sighed happily as the patrons began to boo openly.

"He thinks he's such a hot shot! He thinks he's really slick! I want to take a carving knife and chop off his little…"

Wham! A badly aimed soccer ball flew from one of the tables and smacked into Lily…knocking her off the stage.

"Wow, that wasn't good at all," commented Kira as she stared down at the other girl. "I can't have a dancer who's too clumsy to even stay on a stage." She grabbed her jacket. "I'm heading for the unemployment agency. Surely there'll be people there who can make a decent backup band. Anything will be better than that idiotic…" Wham! Wham! Wham!

"Ow! Cut it out, Conner!" She cried as she ran towards the door to get away from the pummeling soccer balls. "Don't be so sensitive! That song could've been about any Red…" SPLUSH!

"Trent!" wailed Kira as the multi-colored streams of paint dripped down her hair and clothes. "Not every song can be about you!"

"Owwwwwww!" groaned Lily as she gained consciousness. "Can someone please call me an ambulance? I think my leg's broken. Someone? Anyone? That's it! I'm never dancing again!"


	15. Kat and Taylor

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number fifteen. It was requested by PinkRangerV.

Reviews are appreciated

**Kat and Taylor**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

The two Zords stood, proud and majestic. The gigantic monster waited for them. It felt a bit nervous to be pitting its strength against these two great warriors. Zippideedoodah aimed its gigantic claws at the first Zord. But he missed as the Zord leapt away…and pounced on the second Zord. Zippideedoodah shrugged and went back to destroying the abandoned warehouse district.

"Oh great," moaned Kat as she stared up at the two Zords. "This is what Tommy wanted me to watch?" She had been thinking 'beautiful sunset' when he invited her to come with him. For the thousandth time, she wondered why she was still with him. She had sent Kim plenty of hints in the hopes that she would show up and steal 'Prince not so Charming' away. But apparently not even Kim was that desperate.

"Is that guy yours?" asked another blonde haired woman who had stepped up next to Kat.

"Yeah," sighed Kat. "I guess that other one is yours, then?"

"Afraid so," replied Taylor. She glared up at the Quantasaurus Rex in the hopes that Eric would see it and know that there would be no 'fun' tonight. "I thought Eric was just teasing when he made that comment to the other Red Rangers."

"Maybe he was, but the other Red Rangers called Tommy in hopes that he would take up the challenge." She could just about see the other male Rangers sitting on the other side of the fight, eating popcorn, drinking beer, and taking wagers.

Kat turned to the other woman and held out her hand. "I'm Kat by the way. I don't think we've met."

"Taylor," she returned the handshake. She studied Kat closely. "Hey, I know you, aren't you the…"

"Pink Zeo Ranger? Well I was but…"

"No, I mean aren't you the…"

"Lead ballerina in Swan Lake in London? Well, I don't want to brag but…"

"No, not that, aren't you the loser girl who couldn't even dive during the summer games in Australia?"

Kat blanched at this. "No…No! I am a great Ranger! I am a great ballerina! I refuse to be that loser ever again!"

"Well, if you knew about flying the way I do, you would've done that dive with the grace of an eagle rather that the clumsiness of a dodo bird." Taylor smirked at the slightly older woman.

Kat scowled at Taylor. "That's right; you're that Air Force pilot who became the Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

"I sure am," replied Taylor proudly.

"So, you abandoned your military obligations to wear yellow spandex and fly a big yellow bird?"

Taylor glared at Kat. "I wouldn't put it like that."

"I read somewhere in the papers that you were dishonorably discharged for going AWOL. By the way, how's the military tribunal coming along?"

Taylor broke into tears. "How do you think it's going? I don't even have my morpher anymore so I can't prove that I was protecting citizens as a Ranger! I'm going to be spending the next twenty years in a military prison!"

Kat broke into tears also. "Ten years of psychotherapy and I'm _still_ not over that bad dive or my need to scratch up people's furniture."

"How can we be such losers? We should be the best because we're Rangers!" Taylor and Kat continued to sob for several minutes.

Boom! Crash! The girls paused in their personal pity party to look up. The Dragonzord and Quantasaurus Zord got so completely tangled up in each other that they began to fall over onto where their 'audience' had been seated. They could see and hear all the male Rangers, including Tommy and Eric, running away screaming from the impeding crash.

"Wait, a damn second," said Kat as she dried her eyes. "What are we crying for? Obviously we're not the losers."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "I can't believe that we can even win Zord fights with those idiotic men on our teams."

"Know what?" said Kat as an idea came to her. "We should make our own all-female Ranger team. I'll be Pink and you can be Yellow. We can have some kind of tournament to pick the other members." She was already planning on the 'spandex suit' portion of the competition.

"But we'll need to get a power source and morphers," said Taylor. "I know!" she exclaimed. "I'll just kick that silly Princess of ours awake and not let her sleep until she gives me the Wild Force morphers."

"Great! And while you're doing that, I'll go look for some place to be our headquarters," commented Kat. "I hear that Reefside actually has some isolated old houses. One should be perfect for our venture."

Both girl discussed their ideas for a few more minutes and ran off.

Their plans didn't go off exactly as they had hoped. Taylor got butted off the Animarium by the deer zord which was extremely cranky from a lack of singing and flute playing. Kat almost made it to Reefside, but she just happened to see a furniture store on the way there. She just had to stop in to 'check out' possible furniture for the new place. She just had to get caught hissing and scratching up all the sofas and tossed into a mental hospital.

A/N Please don't forget to toss me a review once in a while. Thanks.


	16. Hunter and RJ

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number sixteen. It was requested by JasonLeeScottFan.

Reviews are appreciated

**Hunter and RJ**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"They'll be sorry," Hunter muttered as he adjusted his backpack. "They'll be sorry for being jerks and giving Blake that new staff weapon instead of me." The seven year old continued to complain as he marched through the woods and away from the Thunder Academy grounds. "Just because he's more 'responsible' they give him all the good stuff." Hunter was sick of always being the one in trouble. So what if he had cursed out old Omino. The crazed loon had actually made him stand out in a thunderstorm with a metal rod in his hand in order to make him 'one with his future power.'

Hunter quickly walked around a bend in the path and nearly slammed into a boy who was coming the other way.

"Hi!" exclaimed the other boy as he put down his suitcase. "I'm RJ. Can you tell me where the Thunder Academy is?"

"Oh great, I'm not gone three hours and they're already replacing me with some skinny loser."

"Are you running away, too?"

"What's it to you?" snarled Hunter.

"I'm running away because my dad's being so uncool," stated RJ.

"Uncool?" asked Hunter who was now studying the stickers on the old suitcase. There sure were a lot of those old peace signs. And who the hell was Bob Dylan?

"Yeah, he's so far out that he's in outer space," continued RJ. "I mean, do I look like a fish to you?"

"No, you look like a geek in day-glo purple tie dye." Hunter felt just a bit impatient. He had to find a new martial arts school to join as soon as possible. He needed to prove that he was better than Blake. He planned on training hard and then coming back in a few years-after he finally had his growth spurt. Then Blake would stop calling him shrimpy and patting him on the head.

RJ sighed. He so hated unhip people who didn't get him. "I mean just because my dad is a Shark Master, he thinks I have to be one also. He even threw me into the ocean last month…and I can't swim! So I ran away from the Academy he teaches at."

"Shark Master?" asked Hunter. "Wait a minute, did you run away from a Ninja Academy?"

"Kung Fu, actually," replied RJ. "And I am looking for a new place to learn. I heard there was a Thunder Academy around here."

"Kung Fu, huh? Well, it's not as great as being a Ninja, but it'll do." Hunter put down his pack and pulled out a pen and paper. "So how do I get there?"

"To the Pai Zhuq Academy? Oh, I get it, we'll be switching places. Here," RJ grabbed the paper and pen from the other boy and scribbled the directions onto it. "Just be careful when you pass the cave at this spot. Every time I pass it, some crazy blind guy jumps out and tries to suck my blood."

"Thanks for the warning," said Hunter. "But it can't be very dangerous if all you guys do is Kung Fu. I should ace this new school easily."

"Dude, that's just not cool. Besides, Kung Fu beats silly Ninja stuff any day."

Hunter scowled and shoved RJ to the ground. "Don't you ever say that again, Retroboy!"

"What? That Ninja schools are silly?" asked RJ as he got up and examined himself for bruises. "Oh, Dude, you got dirt on my favorite purple shirt. I'll have to tie-dye another one tom…oof!" RJ fell backwards as he was again shoved to the ground.

"I said to stop saying that!" shouted Hunter. "Next time, I won't be so nice!" He held his fists up in a threatening manner to the other boy.

"No need to be so uncool!" cried RJ as he backed away quickly. "I'll just stop calling ninja stuff silly!" He would just think it instead during his daily meditations.

"I don't care about that!" stated Hunter as he continued to glare at RJ. "Stop calling me Dude! No one calls me that!"

RJ stared at Hunter. "That's it? That's what you're mad about? You really need to get a grip." He sat cross-legged on the ground. "You should meditate and let your mind go." He closed his eyes.

Hunter visibly calmed down. "At least I won't have to hear that stupid word when I'm older. Grownups are much more mature." He frowned as he watched RJ humming to himself. "What a nutcase." Hunter strolled over to the tree and picked up the other boy's suitcase. "Bye, Loser," he said as he headed off into the woods.

"Hmmmmm….hmmmmm….hmmmm…" RJ continued to chant. He grinned when he heard Hunter scream.

"Wolf!" cried Hunter. "Help! There's a wolf chasing me! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" His voice faded as he was chased all the way back to the Thunder Academy and a very angry Sensei.

"Good boy," RJ told his inner wolf when it came back to him. "No one pushes me like that." He opened his eyes and stood up. "Hey, where'd my suitcase…" ZAP! "Yeeeeeooowwww!"

Hunter grinned to himself from the open window of the top floor where his room was. At least he'd be able to get in some lightning zapping the butt practice while he was grounded.

AN: Yeah, I know Hunter was taller than Blake in the flashback of them as kids. So, uh, this story took place before that and Hunter had his growth spurt after.


	17. Rocky and Tommy

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number seventeen. It was requested by Jessica01.

Reviews are appreciated

**Rocky and Tommy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Free at last!" crowed Rocky as he stepped out of Angel Grove Hospital's automatic doors. Three weeks of being laid up in a hospital bed in traction had been followed by three more weeks of intense therapy. Maybe he should've thought of a different way to get out of being a Ranger. But at least now he was free to go after his heart's desire. So what if Aisha sent him letters saying that he was the real reason that she stayed in Africa and that she had three lions trained to attack if he even thought of coming near her? "Nairobi, here I come!" he shouted.

"Hey there, buddy!" exclaimed Tommy as he slapped the former Blue Zeo Ranger hard on the back. "How's it going?"

"EEEP!" breathed Rocky in fresh pain as tears formed in his eyes. "Just fine, Tommy, old pal," he replied through gritted teeth.

"So glad to see you feeling so well," said Tommy. "Now you can go take care of that big mess you made."

"Mess?" asked Rocky in confusion as the haze of pain slowly dissipated. "But, but, Bulk and Pudgy Pig were the ones who decided to paint the youth center with blueberries, chocolate pudding, and whipped cream. I just helped."

"Not _that_ mess," said Tommy. "Although that does remind me to tell you that Ernie's banned you from ordering any food ever again at his place."

"Awwwwww!" cried Rocky. He had been looking forward to ordering a custom made quintuple chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, banana, kiwi, lemon, mango, tutti frutti, butterscotch, butter pecan, tiramisu, oreo cookie, mint chocolate chip, maple walnut, pistachio, blueberry, peanut butter, bubble gum sundae with extra whipped cream. "Wait, what mess then?"

Tommy gritted his teeth in a forced smile. "The mess you caused when you gave an eleven year old your powers. We spent all night scrubbing the walls and ceiling from all the marks he made bouncing off them."

"Aw, come on, he's not that bad," said Rocky defensively. "He's a great martial artist and a good kid." Rocky folded his arms and looked Tommy in the eyes. "You're just jealous someone else is getting attention on the team besides the great Tommy Oliver. Tell me, how many dates has Kat broken to spend time helping the kid?"

"Twel- never mind that!" cried Tommy. "We're Power Rangers, not babysitters!" He grabbed Rocky by the arm. "Come, you're going to tell him you want your morpher back."

"Owwwww!" yelled Rocky. "Is your memory that bad? I can barely move. How the hell can you expect me to be a Power Ranger again?"

"I didn't say anything about you being a Power Ranger, you traitor. You're just getting Justin to stop being a Ranger before his crashes another Zord into a building during his self-directed driving lessons."

"Oh and then what…wait traitor? What the hell does that mean? It's not my fault I missed that move and hurt myself."

Tommy smirked at Rocky. "I saw the video we recorded to review our moves. Just words of advice, always make sure the camera's not running when practicing certain fake falls before your friends arrive."

"Oh," replied Rocky sheepishly. "Well, uh…uh…hey isn't that Kimberly over there?" He pointed to a spot behind Tommy.

"Where? Where?" Tommy fluffed up his long hair then pulled some roses and a box of chocolates out of his jacket. "Kimmie! I'm here! Please forgive me for whatever I did!" He turned around. "Hey, there's no one there! Aw man!"

"Ewwwwwww," gagged Rocky. "How old is that candy? And why are you keeping dead flowers in your clothes?"

"I gotta be ready for my true love. If she ever shows up again," replied Tommy as he put the stuff back into his jacket. He regretted not speaking to Kim after they had rescued her and Jason. But after all, he couldn't miss his appointment at the hair salon. "Now, what were we talking about?"

Rocky sat on a nearby bench and looked thoughtfully at his former leader. "We were talking about how you'd leave me alone about Justin so that I wouldn't tell Kat all about how you are still pining for Kim."

Tommy laughed. "As if I cared about that."

Rocky narrowed his eyes. "Have you forgotten how dangerous an angry cat can be?"

Tommy suddenly paled at the remembrance of the scratches across his face and arms and the used kitty litter strewn across the inside of Zeo Zord Five. That was the last time he ever forgot to open a door for his newest girlfriend. He fell to his knees in front of Rocky. "Ah! No, don't tell her! Please! I'll do anything you say!"

Rocky leaned forward eagerly. "You'll leave me alone?"

"Yes, I will take care of the Blue Turbo problem myself." Tommy got up and sat on the bench next to Rocky.

"And you'll apologize for stealing the Red powers out from under me?"

"Sure, I…what?" yelled Tommy. "The Red Zeo powers were given to me on my quest. It's not my fault you got the Blue ones!"

"I'll be sure to mention that when Kat and I talk about you being unfaithful to her."

Tommy glared at the other man. "I'm sorry I stole the Red powers!" he forced through gritted teeth.

Rocky nodded his head. "It'll need some work. Oh, and since you'll do whatever I say, you'll take the Blue Turbo powers yourself and give the Red Powers to a real leader."

Tommy glared at Rocky. "You can't…."

Rocky sighed. "I wouldn't go back to being a Ranger even if they paid me." He made a mental note to pick up some steaks on the way to Aisha's. He wondered if her lions preferred sirloin or t-bone. "No, I mean an old friend. One who could out Red Ranger you in his sleep."

"You don't mean….No!" cried Tommy. "They're my Red Ranger powers! Mine! He gave them up to run away to a sissy convention in Europe!"

Rocky pulled out his cell phone and pressed a few numbers. "Hello? Kat? Yeah, it's Rocky. I've got some things you need to…"

"SEEEEKKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!" cried Tommy as he kicked the cell phone out of Rocky's hand. Rocky fell off the bench from the blow.

"Owwwwwww!" cried Rocky. "My back!"

"I just remembered," said Tommy as he glared at Rocky. "Kat's in England this week trying out for some fancy ballet school. And we broke up just before she left." Actually Kat had broken up with the begging and pleading Tommy because she had gotten tired of him pasting Kim's face over all of her pictures.

"I can't move," moaned Rocky.

"And you know, come to think of it, Justin isn't the worst Blue Ranger, I've seen." Tommy yanked Rocky up and dumped him into a wheelchair that had been left outside the hospital doors.

"Well, I know Billy's not that great a fighter but…"

"At least he hasn't gotten us turned into pachinko balls!" Tommy whirled the wheelchair around. "Incoming!" he yelled as he gave it a hard shove.

"Noooooo!" cried Rocky as he flew through the automatic doors and crashed into the admittance desk. "OWWWWWWWWW MY BACK!" he moaned again from under the flipped over wheelchair. "No!" he protested as some burly interns tossed him onto a gurney. "No! I just got out! Noooooo!" he continued to cry as he was wheeled away.

"No one messes with _my _Red Powers," smirked Tommy. He glanced a flash of pink down the street. "Kim! Kimmie! I'm coming, Baby!" He shouted as he ran down the street with his flowers and candy. It took him almost an hour of chasing before he got close enough to realize that he was actually chasing after a poodle with a pink collar. It took him another ten seconds to realize that a very angry old lady was whacking him hard on the head with her purse.

A/N- I hope this one came out okay. I just have three more stories on my list. Then I can start alternating requests with random pairings again.


	18. Kim and Vida

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number eighteen. It was requested by J.W. Appel.

Reviews are appreciated

**Kim and Vida**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kim flounced into the empty Gym. The Olympics were coming up again and this time she would be ready. It was too bad that her coach had kicked her off the Pan Global team for running off on a whim to go scuba diving in California. That jerk Jason just had to con her into going by telling her that Tommy would be skinny dipping in the ocean that day.

Kim adjusted the shoulder straps on her pretty pink gymnast suit. Then she adjusted the strap on her helmet. Having hit her head nine times on the balance beam, she was not taking any more chances. Kim had even taken the precaution of sending Kat an anonymous email about a ballet school for fatties on planet Triforia. Kim just wouldn't admit that most of the falls had been her own fault. She had to keep her high heels on all the time to look sexy for Tommy when he finally decoded the hidden love message she had placed in the letter she had sent him almost ten years ago. Leave it to Billy to come up with such an idea. Kim never did understand why he always stuck his face in a bowl of water while talking on the phone with the other Rangers or why he had moved to Florida in the first place.

"Ready!" she called up to the booth. Kim gave her best smile as she posed to start her balance beam routine. She waited for the first strains of the lovely music she had picked out.

"Bwwwaaaaaaahaaaaahaaaa!" The raucous sound blasted into the gym at full decibel. "Ahhhhh!" yelled Kim as she tumbled off the balance beam. She clamped her ears as the ear-blasting music continued.

"Oh yeah!" called a woman's voice over the music. "Uh huh, Baby, that's how to do it! What a great sound system!"

"Hey!" called Kim up to the booth. "Turn that crap off! Hey!" She yelled even louder. She should've known something was up when the temp agency asked if her new assistant could bring her own turntable and speakers.

"What? I can't hear you!" shouted Vida. The music continued to blast.

Kim looked around the gym desperately. "Aha!" She did a series of back flips until she reached the fuse box. She opened the box and began to flip switches. The music suddenly stopped.

"Alright!" yelled Vida in a very angry voice. "Who touched my music? No one…and I mean absolutely no one touches my music!" She was still making Nick pay for that one time by calling him every few days, pretending to be Madison and telling him she was waiting for him at different motel rooms. He fell for it every time.

"Why are you playing that horrible stuff?" demanded Kim. "I hired you to play the music I picked out for my routine!"

"That boring crap?" asked Vida. "If I play that shit, the spectators will fall asleep before you do your first split."

Kim sighed. "Get down here now so I can fire your sorry ass!" She would just hire someone else to help her. Maybe Zack would be willing to…Kim shook her head. Hip Hop Kiddo Gymnastics really didn't sound appealing. Of course, she had heard Skull could play the piano. And he was kind of cute in a punkish way…

"I can't! All of my equipment is in front of the door!" called Vida. She had figured she'd do a major turntable and speaker smash up at the end of the routine to generate some really awesome sounds.

"You trapped yourself in that booth?" laughed Kim. "What are you, some kind of music murdering moron?"

"What?" shrieked Vida. "That does it! I'm coming down and pulverizing you! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Kim gasped as Vida jumped out of the booth's window morphed and floated down thanks to her mystical wings. "How…how…"

"Amazing, isn't it?" bragged Vida as she gave a pose. "I mean, the color's silly, but Udonna's just an old lady who doesn't realize that not all girls want to be doused in fluffy cotton candy pink. Present company excluded, that is," she concluded as she powered down and stared at Kim who had on nothing but pink.

"How come you got wings!" cried Kim. "I never got wings! All I got was a Pterodactyl Zord that kept getting me in trouble by pooping on the Command Center whenever we flew over it!" She couldn't even count the hours she had to spend on the roof with her toothbrush as punishment.

"Ptery…oh that's why you weren't awed by my Ranger powers. I almost didn't recognize you under those wrinkles and crow's feet," smirked Vida. "You were the first Pink Ranger…Kat was it?"

"KIM!" screeched Kimberly. "K..I..M…KIM!" She was breathing heavily as she got into Vida's face. "Never ever call me by that other name! She already took my powers and my boyfriend! She is _not_ going to steal my identity as well!"

Vida rolled her eyes. "And I thought Xander was touchy about his personal tree fungus issues. Anyway," she continued as her eyes narrowed. "I think it's time to pulverize you for your insults about my wonderful music."

Kim stanced. "Try me, Pink butterfly girlie."

"Ooh!" screamed Vida. "That does it!" She shoved hard at Kim and caused her to fall on the floor.

"Tommmmmeeeee…oh wait, that doesn't work anymore." Kim tossed off her helmet. Then she jumped up and then kicked Vida back. "You sounded as if you were torturing raccoons and squirrels up there!" She then jumped on the lower part of the uneven bars under which Vida had landed and flipped on them over and over, kicking Vida with each flip. "And…this…is…for…calling…me…old!"

Vida grabbed Kim's left foot and yanked her off the bars. "At least I'm not a Pink princess! I bet you live at the mall. I bet you're just pining away for some long lost love." Vida flipped Kim over.

"Tommmeeeee!" wailed Kim. "Why did I fall for a guy who was late for every date? Why did I fall for a guy who spent more time at the hairdressers than me? Why did I fall for a guy who preferred to wrestle with Jason at the juice bar than with me in my bedroom?"

"Pathetic," commented Vida. "At least I'm not that whiney. Phineas!" she wailed in her mind. "What has Leelee got that I don't?"

"How many guys have you driven away with your music? That nightmare sound is painful enough to castrate someone!" Kim got up and charged at the younger woman, knocking her over the vault.

"That does it!" cried Vida. "That's the last time you insult my skills as a music master! Magical Source Mystic Force!" She morphed.

"Is that all you can do?" asked Kim.

"No, I can do this also." Vida suddenly changed herself into a pink cloud.

"My hair!" yelled Kim as Vida rained on her head.

"What's the matter?" asked Vida the cloud. "Afraid I'll wash away your dye job and reveal your old lady gray hair?"

"My hair is _not_ dyed and I am not old!" growled Kim. "Ninja power, now!"

"Ooh, cute jammies," commented Vida the cloud.

Kim didn't respond. Instead she dove under the ground and then shot straight up, punching a hole through Vida the cloud.

"Owwww!" complained Vida as she formed back into her normal Ranger form.

"Oops!" giggled Kim as she looked at the Pink Mystic Ranger. "Guess you didn't come together too well."

"What?" asked Vida in a baffled tone. She looked down. "My feet! My feet are on backwards! How am I going to kick Xander's butt for being a pompous jerk with backwards feet?"

Kim didn't reply, instead she fell on the floor, rolling with laughter.

"Oooh…you're gonna get it now! It's Titan Time!" called Vida. "Mystic Sprite!" She transformed into her Sprite form. "Oh, and I can do this." She turned herself into a ball and began flying around the room. She then flew directly at Kim…only to get knocked out of the gym doors by a Pink Crane holding the balance beam between its wings like a baseball bat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" cried Vida the ball as she flew a mile away and landed in the glove of a little leaguer. Unfortunately for her, the force of the blow caused her demorphing powers to jam. She spent the next three hours getting thrown and hit by a group of hyperactive seven year olds.

"Good riddance!" called Kim as she powered down. "Now back to…Kat!" she called in surprise as the very angry woman stepped in front of her. "How was your trip to Trif…uh, I mean how are you…YEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" she cried as she was attacked by a furious kitty cat.

AN- I'm not sure if I got Vida's powers right. And the backwards feet is a reference to a Monkees episode that I like. Unfortunately, I just couldn't bring myself to do a belching scene. I mean even I'm too dignified to…uhhhh…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, moaned Vida as she stumbled past the author. "That's the last time I try one of Chip's specialty pizzas."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, moaned Kim as she also stumbled past the author. "Why did I challenge Rocky to that hot dog eating contest?"

Braaap!

Braaap!

Braaaaaaaap!

Braaaaaaaap!

Braaaaaaaaaaaap!

Braaaaaaaaaaaap!

Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!

Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!

!

Sigh, I guess I spoke too soon.


	19. Kira and Jason

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number nineteen. It was requested by boredgirl.

Reviews are appreciated

**Kira and Jason**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kira looked around cautiously as she fingered the flyer in her pocket. She couldn't believe she was this desperate. Who in their right mind would have an office in an abandoned warehouse? Then again what city in its right mind would have an abandoned warehouse district in the first place? She finally located the address. She stepped up and knocked on the door.

The door swung open. "May I help you?" the man on the other side asked.

"I'm here about this ad asking for uhh..." Kira looked up at the giant head staring down at her from atop of the building. "Is that a dragon head up there?"

"Impressive, huh?" bragged Jason as he let Kira into his 'office'. "I got this big boy from under the bay." He had blackmailed Trey into using Pyramidas to help scoop up the Dragonzord. All he had to do was moan to the alien prince about almost dying just to save the Gold powers and Trey of Heart cried until his other two sides complied. "I bet the great Tommy Oliver never thought of that. I finally got something of his for once. He stole my leadership! He stole Kim! He stole Kat! He stole Billy! He stole my Red powers! He stole my title as Ultimate Super Stupendous Ranger!"

Kira gasped as she realized who she was speaking with. "You're Jason, Dr. O's second in command for the original Power Rangers!" She didn't react as Jason glared at her. Instead, she held out her hand. "I'm Kira Ford. I want to apply for one of these positions." She held out a flyer that she had found hanging on a store front in Reefside.

"Want to be a great Ranger? Want to be on the best team ever? Want a mentor who rules over Tommy Oliver and his Dinothunders who drool? Just go to 12345 Tommy Sucks Drive at the Abandoned Warehouse District in Angel Grove."

"Hmmm," said Jason as he read the crudely made flyer. "I guess I overdid it at Justin's bachelor party." His shock at the fact the kid was actually old enough to get married had been worsened at the thought that he actually landed someone before Jason had. But what made him really hit the vodka was that Emily was the one Justin was marrying and that she had dumped Jason just for that reason. "But then again that does explain the hyperactive red headed guy who came over wanting to know if I could add capes to the suits."

Kira looked disappointed. "You mean it's not for real? You mean I can't get away from that idiotic team of mine? You mean I stole Conner's 'sweet baby' of a car and crashed on the way here for nothing?" She decided not to mention that she had 'accidentally' left the parking brake off and 'accidentally' gave the car a little shove off a cliff after she got out of it.

"I'm sorry," Jason began to apologize. "But I really don't..."

"Guess I'll just have to go tell Dr. O. that he really is the only one great enough to mentor a team of Rangers. Even if they are just a bunch of male chauvinist pig Rangers!" Kira was still angry at the team for refusing to become her backup dancers and wear rainbow colored spandex while spinning around on poles. Ethan and Trent had gagged and Dr. O had made an appointment for her with the school psychologist. Conner just grinned and asked if she wanted a private audition from him.

"Fine, go tell your...wait, Dr. O? Tommy Oliver?" sputtered Jason. "No! Wait! I can make a team! The best team ever!"

"Really? But what about powers? What about Zords?" asked Kira as hope began to surge into her again. Maybe she'd be able to stay away from Reefside long enough for Hayley to forget about the pyrotechnical show that had not gone the way she planned. The Cyber Cafe's owner would most likely have grown her eyebrows back by then.

"Oh," Jason's face fell. Then it brightened up again. To Kira's shock he screwed up his face then lay on the floor and began to kick his feet and scream. "No fair! Zordon! No fair!"

Kira gasped as a floating head appeared. "What?"

"Jason," groaned Zordon. "Now what do you want?"

"Tommy's got Zords and powers! I want my own Zords and powers!" wailed Jason.

Zordon sighed. "Jason, when I said you were like my son, that didn't mean you could act like a two year old…sheesh! Besides, I already used up my resources getting those Dino Gems made for Tommy." With that he blinked out.

"Well, guess that didn't work," said Jason as he stood back up and brushed his shirt off.

"You think?" asked Kira sarcastically as she stared oddly at Jason. "And I thought Dr O was weird for crying over Trent's Drago Sword, calling it Saba and promising to take better care of it." She walked to the door. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll just go back to my team."

"No!" exclaimed Jason. "I got another idea!"

"This I've got to see," mumbled Kira as Jason began to screw up his face again.

"Uncle Ninjor! Zordon's being mean!" Jason whined loudly.

Kira just rolled her eyes this time as the Ninja Master appeared.

"Oh really!" exclaimed the large blue being. "What's that meanie doing now?"

"He won't give me any Zords or Powers! Tommy gets everything!"

"There, there," Ninjor said as he awkwardly patted Jason on the head. "Uncle Ninjor will make you some nice power coins and Zords. Here, have a lollipop." With that, he handed a pop to Jason and one to Kira and disappeared.

"There, that takes care of that," said Jason nonchalantly as he opened the wrapper and stuck the lollipop in his mouth. "Now we just have to decide on who will be on the team."

Kira looked curiously at the older man. "Have you always been insane or is it a result of being exposed to the Power for too long?"

"Well, I'll be Red of course," said Jason, taking no heed of Kira's insult. "And I will be the mentor as well." He studied Kira carefully. "It seems that red head with a penchant for capes likes yellow, so you'll get to be Pink and the romantic interest for the Red Ranger. Uh, how old are you any…?"

"!" Kira knocked Jason into the wall with her Ptera scream. "Look here!" she demanded as she grabbed a startled Jason by the collar. "If you think I am going to be a Pink Princess, you are sadly mistaken! I had to follow the lead of Red Soccerhead back in Reefside. There's no way I'm following another brainless he-man! I will be Black! I will run this team! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Eeeep!" gulped Jason. "Sure, sure, whatever you want. Here, you can even take my favorite chair." He guided Kira to a red leather recliner and put her feet up. He hadn't seen a girl this scary since he had accidentally sat on Mr. Ticklesneezer and broke it. Trini practiced her Praying Mantis moves on him that day. "But can't we at least let Tommy think that this is my team?"

"Hardly," replied Kira as she leaned back in the recliner. "This will be a team ruled by women! The guys can wear the skirts and be the damsels in distress! Now, since you've gotten a male Yellow, you can be the Pink Ranger."

"Pink?" asked Jason. "Now see here…"

"I think a musical theme will work," said Kira over Jason's protest. "You tell that to that big blue robot guy. I'll have a Guitar Zord of course. We'll have a Drum Zord, and a Keyboard Zord…hmmm…I think a Triangle Zord will be simple enough for a musclehead like you."

Jason shook his head. "There's no way Ninjor would make…"

"I will have to go through the list to see which female Rangers are tough enough for this team," continued Kira as Jason snuck to a control panel directly behind her. "Maybe that Air Force one or the one who I heard can bench press a car. Or maybe that rock climber. Or maybe… !" cried Kira as she was suddenly catapulted out of the chair and through an opening that suddenly appeared at the top of the Dragon Zord.

"Pink Ranger my ass!" grumbled Jason who was glad he had kept the Dragon Zord's ejector controls. "I'll make my own team. A better team than Tommy's!" He sat in another chair, grabbed the controls for the Dragon Zord and began to direct it towards the nearest hardware store. "First thing I'm going to do is paint this sucker red! Then I'm going to… !" cried Jason as he too was ejected from the Zord.

"Rrrrrrrrooooaaaaarrrrr!" cried the insulted Dragon Zord as it turned and headed back into the bay.

"Ohhhhh," moaned Jason as he tried to get up from where he had landed. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" he moaned even louder as he felt himself being pummeled by a guitar.

AN: I wrote the part with Ninjor before it hit me that Jason never met him. But I liked that part and couldn't come up with a way of altering it. So, I just left it.

Well, I just have one more pairing to do to complete my list. I will start taking requests again. One request per person, please. These are the Rangers (or those who have morphed on at least one occasion) to choose from: Jason, Zack, Billy, Kim, Trini, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Justin, Andros, Zhane, TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Karone, Maya, Kai, Damon, Carter, Dana, Joel, Chad, Kelsey, Ryan, Alex, Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip, Eric, Cole, Merrick, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Sydney, Cruger, Kat M., Sam, Udonna, Leinbow, Daggeron, Nick, Chip, Xander, Vida, Madison, Clare, Mack, Rose, Ronny, Dax, Will, Tyzonn, Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ., Dominick, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Scott, Flynn, Summer, Dillon, Ziggy, Gem, and Gemma.


	20. Billy and Ziggy

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty. It was requested by 100TenMillion.

Reviews are appreciated.

**Billy and Ziggy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Thank you for your patronage!" Billy called to his latest client as he turned back to his computer. The other man quickly grabbed his expensive smoothie machine and ran out of the building muttering something about getting his dad to use a better monetary source for his new garage. Billy whistled to himself as he entered the amount paid into the computer.

Billy couldn't believe he had finally found the job of his dreams. It was definitely better than being Zordon's lackey. The only reason he had given up being a Zeo Ranger was because Zordon had promised to spend his personal time training him to become his successor. Billy had even taken to wearing bald wigs whenever no one was around and sticking his head into any glass container it would fit into. But instead Billy had ended up being his personal repairman. He should've just shoved Rocky aside in the first place and grabbed the Blue Zeo crystal. It wasn't as if the other man appreciated having it anyway. Billy had even caught him once asking a jeweler to make it into a necklace in order to attract girls. "Next!"

"Okay, okay, don't shove!" cried Ziggy as he was flung into Billy's office. He fell to his knees in front of Billy's desk. "Please don't kill me!" he whined. He peeked up at the older man. "What does Bob want me for anyway? He said I didn't owe him anything anymore."

Billy smirked. Yep, it sure felt good to be the accountant for the head of the Scorpion Cartel. He could finally be the badass he always dreamed of. Evil Tommy would have nothing on him. Goodbye, nerd…hello Kimmie's new sex toy. "Please, occupy that chair." He flipped through a few pages in his book. "According to my records, Ziggy, Fresno Bob was experiencing excruciating mental duress due to almost having his existence terminated during that time. He is therefore unable to be held accountable for what he promised."

Ziggy stared at Billy. Then he pulled out the list of big words and their translations that Dr. K had given him on their second date. It seemed that she had gotten tired of him falling asleep every time she started talking. "But, but, I saved his life! I fought Tenaya and the grinders to protect him!" Ziggy sat hesitantly in the chair.

"Not according to this affidavit. Fresno Bob claims he jump kicked all those grinders and that their hot leader fell to her knees in awe and begged to be his cuddle bunny." Billy looked up at Ziggy's disbelieving face. "Do not stare at me in that manner; Fresno Bob scribed those words himself."

"Well, he's a dirty liar!" Ziggy exclaimed as jumped out of his chair. "If he even tried to kick a grinder he would fall on his butt and cry for his mommy! He's nothing but a big fat pi…mpppph!" Ziggy finished as Billy covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhh….the walls have ears!" Billy whispered indicating the big microphone hanging from the ceiling. Bob was known for being cheap and it certainly showed in the budget he set aside for technology. Billy turned back to his old second hand computer.

"And the floor has feet," replied Ziggy as he continued his rave. "I'm the one who saved his sorry ass! I'm the Green Ranger!"

Billy stared at Ziggy. Then he broke out into laughter. "You? You? A Green Ranger? Oh, that is hilarious! That is extremely uproarious! You must be the funny man among your compatriots." He stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "But, do not suppose that entertaining me in such a manner will cause me to deduct from what you are obligated to pay." He typed a few keys and then groaned as his ancient computer froze for the hundredth time that day. He banged on it and then restarted it in frustration.

Ziggy glowered. He was sick and tired of not being taken seriously. He had tried to show his friends how he felt about it, but they had all laughed at the shadow puppet presentation instead. "That does it! Get in gear!" He morphed into the Green RPM Ranger. "Now do you believe me?"

"I believe that the standards must really have declined since Zordon's untimely assassination by the Red Space Ranger," sighed Billy as he took the back panel off the still frozen computer. "It has even come to my knowledge that the team prior to yours actually contained a Purple Wolf. How insulting a color is that for such a noble beast? Ow!" he exclaimed as one of the wires gave him a little shock. "I really must be more cognizant of when I need to unplug machinery. However, this does seem to be in working order for the time being. I even managed to update it so it'll run faster." He put the computer together again.

"You're losing your touch," commented Ziggy. "You didn't program it to teleport people or communicate with aliens. And here I thought I was talking to the genius of the original Ranger team."

Billy stopped what he was doing and turned around to face the younger man. "What? How did you know of my former occupation?"

"Maybe because you were talking about some Red Ranger killing someone call Zobo or something. Maybe because only another Ranger would know about stuff like that. But mostly because you have 'Hello, I'm Billy Cranston, Blue Morphin Ranger' on your name tag." Ziggy stopped and looked curiously at Billy. "Am I guessing you were that terrible as a Ranger that you now need attention?"

Billy's face turned red. "I was a great Ranger!" he cried as he slipped out of his advanced vernacular. "I was the one who invented everything those ingrates wanted. I was the one who went to Aquitar to help with the Hydro Hog problem. I was the one who was smart enough to 'accidentally' switch bodies with the hottest chick on my team. I was the one who…"

"Fell on his butt during his first battles," finished Ziggy. "You even begged your Pink Ranger to save you from the Doily and Tissue Paper monster because she was 'too rough'. I just loved the crying and pleading the most."

Billy paled. "Kim promised to keep that a secret! Oh, wait until I tell Tommy that the real reason she broke up with him was because…"

Ziggy shook his head. "Actually, I got it off the Internet. Did you know that there are some cool Power Ranger videos on it?" He pushed Billy away from his computer and typed something into it.

"What the…?" asked Billy as he saw a video of himself running and screaming as the Snail Sloth monster crawled after him. "Who… 'YellowSabertoothRevenge?' no, it can't be, she's crazy about me!" Trini had been furious with Billy after receiving a call asking her to send her copy of the original Yellow morpher to Aquitar so that he could stare at Cestria in hot spandex. Trini had been so incensed that she didn't notice the watery waver in the voice nor did she realize that a certain Blue Aquitian Ranger was desperate to get revenge on the Earthling who kept 'improving' his inventions by spitting on them and tossing them into the incinerator.

"So," said Ziggy. "There is no way you were a great Ranger. "I however was. Just look at my cool moves!" He made some awkward poses. "And I've got the ability to transport myself anywhere I want to…see?" He concentrated and then disappeared.

Billy sighed and began to type. "Client has absconded to parts unknown. It is recommended that rabid search dogs be sent to…" CRAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH! "My computer!" screamed Billy. Great, now he'd be stuck with an etch-a-sketch and an abacus if his cheap ass boss had his way.

"Ohhhhhh," moaned Ziggy as he sat up on the broken parts. "Why can't I get that right?" The last time he had tried transporting himself he had ended up in Flynn's shower instead of Dr. K's as he had planned. He could understand the beating he got from the socket wrench. He couldn't understand why his friend bathed with his tools in the first place.

"It appears I will have to include the expenditure of a replacement computer to your existing bill," commented Billy as he began to pick up the broken pieces and throw them away. "How do you intend to reimburse Bob the six million you owe him? Cash, credit, jewels, or body parts?"

"None of those!" cried Ziggy. "Unless…" He paused in thought.

"Unless what?" asked Billy.

"I can get you some top of the line technology. You know, fancy computers, used Zords, and stuff like that." It wasn't as if Dr. K needed that stuff anymore now that Venjix was gone. Without such silly distractions, she'd have no choice but to pay attention to Ziggy's romantic puppet shows. Soon, very soon, she'd be putty in his hands.

Billy just gaped at the other man for a minute. Then he jumped out of his seat. "Yeeeeeessss!" he shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. "My own Zords! My own advanced technology! I'll be able to make morphers! I'll be able to morph into a Blue Ranger and a Red Ranger and a Black Ranger and a Silver Ranger and a Gold Ranger and a Green Ranger and an Orange Ranger…and…and…"

"But wouldn't that stuff go to Fresno Bob?" asked Ziggy.

"No!" Billy cried. "He can't have it! I won't let him! I'm the one who should get all that power! I'm the one who should get to be the ultimate leader of the best Power Ranger team ever!"

"Oh, I can be your Green Ranger!" exclaimed Ziggy.

"I said the best Power Rangers," replied Billy. "Not the loser ones. Anyway, I'm going to be the Power Ranger team. I'll be the one who gets to morph while everyone else watches in envy." He began to laugh and yell at the sky. "Hear that you bunch of ingrates? You can fix all the stupid Zords as I carelessly smash them around! You can stay up all night listening to Alpha babble nonsense!"

Ziggy began to edge slowly out of the room. "I'll go get that stuff for you, just wait there and rant, Mr. Crazy Man." He dashed out the door.

Billy paid the other man no mind. "You can rub Zordon's head with Rogaine! You can…Bob!" he cried as his boss entered the room with several of his minions. "You don't own me anymore! I am the one with the Power! I am the one everyone will look up to! Let go!" he cried as the men grabbed his arms. "It's morphin time! No! What happened to my power?" Billy cried, completely forgetting that Ziggy hadn't given him anything yet. "Shift into Turbo! Let's Rocket! Go Galactic! Lightspeed Rescue! Time for…" Billy's voice faded as the now very concerned boss had his accountant dragged to the closest mental hospital.

"I'm back!" Ziggy cried as he ran into the now empty room with a laptop and some wires in his arms. "I grabbed what I could for now. I can't carry all the big stuff, but Gem promised he would make a special explosion that'll send all of it flying to this spot." He looked around. "Hello? Hmmmm…guess he went to find a bad guy to fight. I guess I'll just wait here until he comes…"

!

"All right!" exclaimed Ziggy as computers and machinery rained all around him. He began to dance around, until he was knocked over by an extremely angry Dr. K as she landed on him. "Uhhh…Surprise! I got your stuff relocated to this beautiful loca…Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ziggy hollered over and over as he was beaten with the broken pieces.

AN: I tried to go by the suggestion given me, with a few twists. Also I have just started watching Super Sentai this summer and am now addicted to it. However, I'm still a fan of Power Rangers and will still just stick with them for my stories.


	21. Lily and Cruger

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty-one. Yes, I am back to my random pairings. I now have pictures of the Rangers as screen savers and just pick the ones that pop up.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Lily and Cruger**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"All right!" cried Lily excitedly as the Boogie-woogie monster exploded after she single-handedly slashed it to bits and then called all the Zords together before her teammates had even begun making their poses. "I've got to ask Fran to make more of that coffee-redbull-sugar pizza! Whooohooo!" she cried as she danced around the fallen monster. "Yeeeeehaaaaaw!" she cried as she danced around her shocked teammates. "Whooooooaaaaaa!" she cried as she danced into a time portal that suddenly opened next to her. The other Jungle Fury Rangers powered down and then slapped each other five. They had no idea what had happened, but now they'd finally be able to have the bachelor pad they always wanted in the loft, complete with keggers and strippers.

"Come on, come on!" growled Cruger as he pushed the buttons on Kat's time travel machine. He kept looking nervously over his shoulder. No one, not even he, was allowed to touch the feline scientist's inventions. He hoped that Boom could keep her busy long enough with that catnip mouse and bowl of milk. He was desperate to find the coordinates for the Dino Thunders' time again. He had left his favorite collar there, and it had his license on it. He'd be damned if he got tossed into the intergalactic dog pound yet again. He pushed another button…and a strange young woman fell through and landed hard on the floor. "Not again!" Cruger moaned. He already had to send back some leather clad weirdo who kept crying for his Bulkie and promising not to oversleep again.

"Ohhh," Lily groaned as she gained consciousness. "What happened?" She had images of herself dancing like a fool flash through her head. "That's the last time I accept a pizza from an angry woman." Fran had seen Lily taking a speck out of RJ's eye and had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Luckily for Lily, Fran never caught her petting him in his wolf form.

"Uh, nothing, you're just dreaming," said Cruger as he frantically tried to program the machine to send the strange woman back. "Just keep your eyes closed and go back to sleep."

"What?" asked Lily as she sat up and turned around. "What did you...Aaaaaaaahhhhh! What are you?"

"Uh, woof?" asked Cruger.

"Nice try," said Lily as she stood up. "But I heard you talking to me before. So if you don't mind could you please…..Hisssssss!" She clamped her hand over her mouth. "Knock it off," she growled to her inner Cheetah. "I'm trying to find out….Hisssssss!"

"Grrrrr woof woof woof…" Cruger jumped back in shock. He hadn't barked like that for years. Not since Kat had beaten him in an all out dog and cat fight. He never dared growl or bark at her again.

"Oh, you really are just a big doggie, aren't you?" asked Lily who had mentally trussed and gagged her inner Cheetah. "Oh no!" she gasped. "How large are the people here if the pets are so big? Am I on a planet of giants? Am I going to get eaten up? Will marshmallow monkeys come and throw pink tomatoes at me?"

"Hardly," replied Cruger. "You must really have bumped your head to be coming up with idiotic things like that. Hey!" he exclaimed as something came to him. He hit his communication button. "Boom, do a check on the Rangers' childhoods. See if Bridge was ever dropped on his head as a baby."

"Nah, I'm just getting over a pizza overdose," said Lily. She suddenly jumped to her feet. "Where am I anyway? Why did you kidnap me? Are you working for Dai Shii?"

"Who?" asked Cruger.

"You are, aren't you?" exclaimed Lily excitedly. "What does he want me for? Oh! Is he finally going to dump that loser Camille and make me into his love slave?" she asked just a bit too eagerly. Why settle for a nice dorky guy like Casey or Theo when she could have tall, dark and nasty.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, young lady. I don't even know who you are so you can't be of any importance." Cruger pushed some random buttons. "So it really won't matter where I send you to as long as you go before…"

"Hisssssssss! Rrrrraaaaawwwwrrrr! Down, Girl!" Lily yelled at her inner Cheetah. "Damn, I knew I should've put her through obedience training like RJ had suggested." Their Purple loving mentor was still fuming at his chair getting used as a scratching post by all of the Rangers' cat-related spirits.

"See you!" cried Cruger as he pulled a random lever. ZzzzzzzzPOP! Sparks flew out as the device self-destructed.

"Oooh you broke it!" said Lily in a sing song voice.

"What?" exclaimed Cruger as he looked at the label on the now defunct time machine. "Self-destruct lever? Who the hell puts a self-destruct lever on a time machine?"

"Maybe someone who wants to stop evil people from the past from gathering together and taking over the world?" replied Lily. "Or maybe someone who wants to go back in time to make it so elephants can rule the world and doesn't want anyone else to follow."

"Oh no!" gasped Cruger. "She's going to kill me! She's going to rip my head off! She's going to castrate me with her claws!" He began to run around the room in a panic. "She's going to let Sydney give me another makeover!" He had once gone to a meeting with Commander Birdie and other top brass completely unaware that the Pink SPD Ranger had snuck into his quarters while he was sleeping. The red lipstick, pink blush, sparkly eye shadow, and cute blonde wig had caused more than a few raised eyes and a proposal from Commander Silverback.

"Ooh, you're in trouble! You're in trouble! You're in trouble!" Lily chanted as she danced around. "I bet you'll get whacked with a rolled up newspaper…no I think you'll have to sleep in your doghouse."

Cruger glared at her. "Yes, and my gigantic owner will stomp all over you…no wait, she's a scientist. I know, she'll lock you up in her lab and experiment on you! I hope you like guinea pig food."

"What?" cried Lily. "No! I have to get out of here! How do I get back home?"

"Damned if I know," replied Cruger as he watched the girl run around the room with bemusement. No one, absolutely no one, dared mention the horrors of a rolled up newspaper to him without consequences.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Lily as she found an unlocked door and ran out of the room. She kept running until she bumped into just about the most graceful person she had ever seen. A few months later her now middle-aged teammates were shocked to see a poster of their long missing teammate pairing up with a strange guy in a homemade Orange Ranger outfit in a dance revue.

"Good riddance," mumbled Cruger. Now he could concentrate on fixing his current problem. He grabbed a broom and began to sweep the broken pieces under the intact equipment. He just needed enough time to come up with a plausible story.

Maybe he could tell her Commander Fowler had issued an order for all time travel devices so that he could go back in time and enlist the Tengas into his own bird-army. No, she'd be able to check on that.

Maybe he could tell her Bridge had used the parts to build another one of his ultimate toasters. Cruger shook his head as he remembered that the Blue Ranger had sworn off all toast after being put through an impromptu shock therapy involving electric lamp sockets and butter by his teammates.

Maybe he could get her to believe… Cruger was so involved in his planning that he never noticed the enraged female feline diving straight for his back with teeth and claws bared.

AN: I really couldn't come up with a good ending for Lily in this.


	22. Damon and Flynn

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty-two. It was requested by me, myself, and I.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Damon and Flynn**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Aaaaaaghhhh!" Damon slammed his wrench down in frustration. He was sick and tired of having to constantly fix Terra Venture's main engines. He was aware that, ever since Commander Stanton's daughter Jodie had run away to join Captain Mutiny as a junior pirate, he had become more demanding than ever.

But even so, why couldn't personnel find another way to destroy their mistakes? Last week, Kai's burnt Thanksgiving dinner had caused the jam up. Two days ago it was Mike's secret plans to jump back into that hole to get away from his annoying brother. This time it was Kendrix's failed 'grow a giant carnivorous plant that eats stupid Red Rangers who forget about dates' experiment. Damon sighed. Where was this assistant they kept promising him?

"Hello!"

Whump! Damon groaned as his head met the underside of the machinery he had been working on.

"You really shouldn't treat your poor wee tools that way." Flynn frowned at the muffled sounds of swearing. "And I'm telling my dad all about your dirty mouth." Not that his dad didn't curse himself. Only last week he had let out some choice expletives when he had to get his son from Terra Venture's police station. The nine year old was just beginning to realize that it hadn't been the best of ideas to jump start that bus and go for a joy ride around his new city.

"What?" asked Damon as he crawled out from where he had been working. "Ah, get out of here; this is no place for a kid." He retrieved a screwdriver and crawled back into the duct.

Flynn knelt down to get a better look at what strange man in green was doing. "You know, you'd do better with a smaller screwdriver."

"Yeeeowww!" cried Damon as the screwdriver slipped and smacked him in the nose. He climbed out again. "Look, I said go home! What does a kid know about mechanics anyway?"

Flynn sighed. "I know that gum is not an effective way to fix a crack," he replied as he pointed to the dried up purplish wad smashed against one side of a broken pipe.

"It is when some stupid jungle girl insists on using all my duct tape as makeshift vines so she can practice her tree swinging skills," murmured Damon. He studied Flynn curiously. "So, is that dress a punishment for something you did?"

"This happens to be a kilt!" the boy cried.

"Yeah, I know the other kids will try to 'kilt' you for wearing that." Damon picked up his now bent wrench and began to tighten a few loose nuts. "But to each his own, I guess."

Flynn groaned. He would have to do a better job of convincing his dad to let him buy some pants. Mr. McAllister tried to convince Flynn that he was trying to follow Scottish tradition, but the boy was well aware that he was just being a skinflint. Only last week the older McAllister had given his son his hand me down toothbrush.

Damon looked up. "Still here? Don't you have a dance or a tea party to go to?"

Flynn scowled as Damon crawled back under the machine. He then grabbed a hammer. Wham! Wham! Wham! He whacked the side of the machine as hard as he could.

"Eeeeeeeyyyyyyaaaaahhhhh!" screeched Damon as he shot out with his hands clamped over his ears. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm telling my dad you're mocking me!" cried Flynn. "You'll be getting a bagpipe serenade every night this month! And my dad is a terrible musician!"

Damon sighed impatiently. "Look, kid, I have no idea why you're even here. But if I don't get this repair done soon, I'll be relegated to septic tank cleaning duty."

"Well, actually I was supposed to…"

"Just give me your name and I'll call your parents to come get you."

"It's Flynn…hey should those wires be hanging loose like that?"

Damon perked up. "Flynn? Macallister?"

"Yeah," replied the boy as he nonchalantly reconnected all the loose wiring.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Damon looked at a slip of paper he had been given that morning. "You're my new assistant? Stanton thinks that little of me that he gives me some know-nothing kid?"

Flynn flicked a switch and the engine hummed to life. "Nah, I'm not a repairman. I'm going to be a hero some day. Maybe a fireman or policeman or…uhhhh…."

"How about one of those Power Rangers?" asked Damon. "They're the greatest, especially that heroic one in Green." He figured he should at least get some hero worship out of the deal.

"Those weirdos in spandex?" asked Flynn. "And you think my wearing a kilt is strange? They look like play-do colored rejects. No way would I ever do that."

Damon narrowed his eyes. Then he shrugged his shoulders. This was just some stupid kid after all. Not like all the other kids on Terra Venture who loved the Rangers…especially Green. Damon had long ago decided to cash in on the fame that had come attached to his color. Never mind that no one else saw the connection. Never mind that Kendrix and Kai both kept telling him that _he _hadn't been the one to become the super heroic star of the team after being made evil. That _he_ hadn't been the one to become a playboy by dating one Pink Ranger and then faking a letter to himself in order to date the other Pink Ranger at the same time. That _he_ hadn't been the one to dress up as a mystery Ranger with a fake ruby in order to triple date three Pink Rangers.

"Never mind," he told Flynn. "Just let me get back to my…hey!" He finally noticed the quietly humming engine. "It's all fixed!"

"Yep," replied Flynn who was now examining a broken communication panel.

"I…I….I'm a genius!" exclaimed Damon. "I can fix things without even thinking! I can fix things without even trying!" He put his hand on the machine. "I can..." Zzzzzzzaaaaapppppp! "Yeeoowww!" he screeched as he jumped away from the badly wired smoking engine.

"Huh?" asked Flynn who was tightening some loose screws. He looked up at the older man. "Why is there smoke coming from your head?"

"You…you did this!" cried Damon. "Some assistant you are! You've been bucking for my job ever since you came here!"

"I'm not your assistant, Laddie! I'm just a kid!" cried Flynn. "Besides, why would I want to help you? All you do is make fun of me!" He threw the screwdriver down hard…causing the communication screen to flicker on.

"Hey Sweetie!" hissed a bikini clad Trakeenah. "I'm almost ready for our rendezvous at that beach resort on Horta." She narrowed her eyes. "But you weren't supposed to contact me for another hour. Don't tell me," she began to sob. "You're breaking up with me aren't you? I bet it's that Yellow Ranger. I saw the way she was looking…"

Damon quickly flicked off the screen. "Uh…she's my cousin."

Flynn crossed his arms. "I'm nine, not two. Anyway, I can see why you're dating the enemy."

"You can?" asked Damon, wondering how much this strange kid would demand to keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, you're such a bad mechanic that you want to run far away so no one can find you when all the stuff you 'fix' falls apart and destroys Terra Venture."

Damon scowled. "No one, and I mean not even a skirt wearing brat, calls me a bad mechanic! I can fix anything! I can fix everything!" He grabbed some tools in each hand and began working on the still smoking engine.

"There!" Damon said six hours later as the engine hummed to life. "I did it! YES! I can finally ask the Commander for a raise! Actually I can ask him to give me a salary!" He was tired of being paid with IOU's crayoned by Stanton's daughter. He began to dance around.

"Oops!" cried Flynn.

Whiiiiirrrrrrr... the engine died out.

Damon turned around. He gaped in horror at the blue goop now dripping into the engine and ruining all his work. "How…What…Why…"

"I thought you'd like a nice smoothie," said Flynn who was now holding a blender. "Guess us know-nothing kids can't even keep from making a mess." He reached into his pocket and handed a gaping Damon a note. "By the way, my dad, Flynn Macallister Senior, said to give you this. He won't be able to start until next month." The older man was going to be busy for the next few weeks fixing all the 'repairs' Flynn had done in their house. It had taken him a day just to stop crying over the water spurting from the electric outlets.

"Ooooooh," moaned Damon as Flynn sauntered away. "It's going to take me all day to fix…uh, hi Commander," he said lamely as he was handed a shovel and plunger. "Awwwwwwww!"


	23. Jack and Kim

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty-three.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Jack and Kim**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Jack hummed casually to himself as he polished the gold watch. Soon, very soon it would be time to retire and he'd be able to give himself his retirement gift. Working only for charity had been fine. Until he realized that his landlord actually wanted money for rent, and that the supermarkets didn't like him digging in their dumpsters. So he had started his own pawn shop on the side. Too bad Ally had refused to be his partner anymore. She said it was because she didn't approve of his other side business. But Jack knew it was really because she was looking for an excuse to run off with Piggy to Tahiti or the nearest landfill depending on who got their way.

He looked up as the door to his little shop opened. "Yes? May I help you?" Jack groaned inwardly as an elderly lady shuffled in. Why did he have to get a customer just an hour before retirement?

Kim looked confusedly around the shop. "Is this The 'Red Ranger before Sky Got to Be Pawn Shop'?" she asked.

Jack sighed. "Do you have something to donate? Maybe that lovely medal hanging off your neck? What is it? Bronze?"

Kim broke into tears. "Don't remind me of my failures! Don't remind me that I spent ten years of my life flipping and falling just to get this hunk of junk! Don't remind me that I gave up…uh…gave up…" She looked around confusedly. "I came here to..." Kim stared off into space lost in thought.

"Look, Lady," said Jack. "I'm not getting any younger." He studied Kim. "And apparently neither are you. So if you don't have something to pawn then I think…"

"I know what you are," Kim blurted out, lucidity having temporarily returned to her mind. "I know about your side job."

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Only his closest contacts knew he had gone back to his old ways. He had to be careful after all. From what he had heard, Cruger had even commissioned Bridge to trail him and constantly stare at the back of his head to read his mind. "What side job?" he asked feigning innocence. "I'm just an honest shopkeeper."

"Don't give me that, you young hooligan!" scolded Kim as she whacked Jack with her walker. "Now, I want… I…want… you to steal… uhhhh…." Kim's eyes went blank again.

"Uhhh…umbrellas? You want me to steal umbrellas?" asked a confused Jack who was rubbing his now bruised shins. "Oh, wait uhhhh…underwear is that what you want? Whoa, for a decrepit old lady you sure are kinky. Yeeeooowww!" He rubbed his head as he stared at Kim. "Where'd you get a frying pan?"

"Nevermind, you lech," replied Kim as she put the item aside. "I want you to steal a letter for me."

"A letter?"

"Yes. I need it back. I have to get it back." Kim grabbed Jack by the collar. "I must get it back!"

"Oh, what is it?" asked Jack with a grin. "Is it a will? Are you the sole beneficiary?" He mentally calculated the percent he should charge her for his services.

"It says…it says…" Kim's eyes clouded over in confusion again. "Uh…Dear Toby? No…Dear Timmy? Hmmm…sounds right. You are…my mother to me. No, that can't be it..."

"You want me to steal a letter that you can't remember? Are you nuts?"

Kim's eyes cleared up again. "Nuts? Nuts? Yes, I am nuts, nuts about my highschool sweetie whom I dumped. Why did I dump him? Why did I let that blonde hussy get her claws on him? Why did I have to fall for those muscles? Why did Goldar dump me for that lame Scorpina?"

"You want me to steal a letter you wrote over fifty years ago? Are you looney?"

"I'll pay you five thousand dollars."

"Lovely looney ladies are my favorite kind," said Jack as he led Kim to a chair. He pulled out a hand held computer and began to type in some information. "Now, where is this letter? Who has it? Toby or Timmy?"

"What? You mean he actually gave it to some strange man, so he could laugh about it? What a jerk!" Kim shook her fist into the air. "I hate you Tommy Oliver!"

Jack paused in his typing. "Wait, if you hate him then why do you want him back? I thought you said you were nuts about him."

"I am!" cried Kim. "All these years, I've been waiting for him. Hoping he'd call. Hoping he'd ask me why I broke up with him. I even begged his best friend to go scuba diving with me so that Tommy would get jealous of us being together in those tight suits and beat Jason up to get me back! But nothing worked."

"You spent over fifty years pining for him?" asked Jack incredulously. "Ever hear of a phone?"

"No, no, no!" corrected Kim. "That's not how it works. I'm supposed to pine for him. He's supposed to pine for me. Then we run into each other and fall in love again." She sighed. "Isn't that romantic?"

"Actually, that's pathetic." Jack frowned in thought. "Wait a minute. Tommy Oliver? Where'd I hear that name before?"

"Well, he was a famous race car driver, and a world renowned paleontologist, and the best Ranger ever created. Well, at least in his mind," mumbled Kim.

"Nah, that doesn't ring a bell," commented Jack. He thought for a moment. Then his face brightened. "I remember!" He reached under the counter and then pulled out the Black DinoThunder morpher. "He came here to pawn this. Seems he owes the IRS back taxes for some secret lair that he neglected to report. He said he had more than enough of these things and that this Zordon guy wouldn't care enough about this one." Jack frowned in thought.

"He was here?" asked Kim eagerly. She leaned towards Jack. "Where did he go? What did he look like? Did he say anything about missing my cute little body?"

"Who cares?" replied Jack. "I gave him three hundred bucks for this hunk of junk. I keep trying this thing and it doesn't work! Piece of junk!" He flung the morpher across the room. "Not fair! I should still be a Ranger! But no, Sky had to call his cousin, Ally, to trick me into quitting. And he didn't even have the decency to hold onto it for a while. Oh no, he just had to toss it over to Buttery-boy as soon as he saw his chance to go for Cruger's old job."

"Oh, maybe my Sweetie's still here. Maybe he's hiding in hopes I'll show up." Ignoring the now sobbing Jack, Kim began to shuffle around the room and look in all the cabinets. "Oh To..uh…Oh Tony? No Oh Tootie…ahhhh…what was I doing?" She looked down. "What is this?" She asked as she picked up the discarded morpher. Whoosh! Kim morphed into the Black Dino Ranger.

"Oh, that is so not fair!" whined Jack.

"Wow, I feel like I'm sixty again!" cried a now lucid Kim. "Forget that stupid Tommy! He can have his dusty bones and racecars! I'm going to go make my own team!"

"Maybe I can trick Bridge into giving me back my morpher," considered Jack. "After all, he did sell Sophie for scrap parts when that junkyard offered him a shiny new toaster." The fact that Bridge and the others had retired from Rangering years ago and that a younger team now had the morphers didn't even occur to Jack. "See you later!" He called to Kim as he ran out the door.

"What?" asked Kim as she examined her new Ranger form in a mirror. "Wow, Black really is my color. Looks like I'm hitting the mall later!" She didn't even register the sounds of sirens or of policemen wrestling someone to the ground.

"Nooooo!" cried Jack from outside. "You got it all wrong! I'm just a simple shopkeeper! Aaaaahhhh! Who squealed on me? I know, it was Z, wasn't it? She wants to be the only thief with a pawn shop. I should never have trusted someone who goes by a letter instead of a name! Nooooooo!" he cried as he was driven away in a squad car.

"This is going to be great!" Kim began to dance around. "I can get some stupid kids to be my Rangers and watch them all fight for me! I can get some nerd to make me those big Zords! I can…Owwwwww!" She fell over as she demorphed. "Oh, my hip!" Kim moaned. "Help! I've fallen and I can't get up! Hello? Hello? Damn, that worked so well in the commercials."

AN: Sorry about this one. I just couldn't get this story to work right. Oh well.


	24. Bridge and Ziggy

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty-four. It was requested by GemmaUzumaki.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

AN: This is going to be different from the others. For some reason, this pairing put this in my head.

**Bridge and Ziggy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

The room was empty, not a person in sight.

For all had gone to bet on Red and Blue's fight.

When in Green One snuck with toasters in hand.

He dropped them all down then did a headstand.

...

"Cruger is mean, Cruger is cruel

How can 'no toast' now be a rule?

Just 'cause he slipped on that bit of butter."

Down went Green One as his hand did a flutter.

...

He plugged in the toasters all over the place.

Into walls and computers, where there was space.

He heard some strange humming, thought it was weird

Overloaded the systems and then disappeared.

...

The room was bright, the machines were blinking

The Doc was asleep, what was she thinking?

For into the room came Green Two with a grin.

He had a plan, now where to begin?

...

"I'll get her to see who I am," he did call

He grabbed a black marker and began to scrawl

Ziggy, Ziggy, he scrawled on the walls

On the computers, suits, and bathroom stalls.

...

Green Two was having the time of his life

She'd be so impressed she'd soon be his wife.

One computer he scribbled too hard on.

Down went some buttons and 'poof' he was gone.

...

A dry rocky plain with not a person around.

Except for two figures that fell to the ground.

"Where am I?" cried Green One and Green Two.

They looked at each other and gasped "Who are you?"

...

"Ziggy's my name," Green Two offered his hand.

"I am Bridge," said Green One as he did a headstand.

Green Two shrugged and almost reached for a foot.

But the stench coming from it made him stay put.

...

Green One put his feet back down on the sand.

He took off a glove and then waved his hand.

"Your aura seems fine," he said to Green Two.

Green Two just stared. Was this guy cuckoo?

...

"What's with the gloves?" he asked of Green One.

"It's not even cold. Just look at that sun."

"If I look at the sun, my eyes would just fry.

Or was that rhetorical, you funny haired guy.

...

Or maybe you're an evil krybot in disguise.

Planning to rip out my poor little eyes.

So Mora can give them to her favorite dolly.

And Cindy Sunshine can continue her folly.

...

Or maybe you want me to view solar gases.

So you can sell me some cheap old sunglasses

Then you can be king with your own throne ."

"Stop that babbling!" said Green Two with a groan.

...

He pulled his communicator from thin air.

Called for his teammates but no one was there.

He cursed himself for not paying the fines.

He got for using it to call those sex lines.

...

Green One tried his communicator but it didn't work.

He opened it up and cried, "that little jerk!

I know I shouldn't have angered Sam.

But did he have to stuff this with raspberry jam?"

...

"Now what should we do?" asked a worried Green Two.

"We're stuck in this place, oh what do we do?

No idea where we are, no food and no drink."

Green One flipped upside down and said "let me think."

...

"Don't tell me that you keep your brains in your feet."

Said Green Two to Green One as he took a seat.

"Ha ha, very funny," an annoyed Green One said.

"My feet have more brains than your silly head."

...

"Whatever," said Green Two who was totally bored.

"Maybe we were kidnapped and they want a reward."

He looked around and then over his shoulder.

And smiled when he saw a nice large boulder.

...

"I got an idea!" cried Green One as he fell.

He ran to Green Two, quite eager to tell.

"I think I know why we're being held up. It's"

He paused at the sight of the shadow puppets.

...

"What are you doing? That's really bizarre"

"I'm doing a show on how strange you are.

This hand is playing you upside down.

This hand is me shoving you to the ground."

...

"That's not funny! Not funny at all!"

Green One kicked Green Two and started a brawl.

Green Two cried "Now it is war!"

And decided to annoy Green One a bit more.

...

"What kind of idiotic name is Bridge?

Why not Tower or Highway or even just Fridge?"

Green One glared at him and then he called.

"At least I'm not named after a cartoon that's bald!

...

Forget my idea, I have nothing to offer

SPD Emergency!" he cried as he held out his morpher.

Green Two posed also and cried "Get in Gear!"

Both of them ended up in their underwear.

...

"What happened?" both Greens did cry.

They then heard laughter come from the sky.

"You're both idiots!" cried a familiar voice.

"Our delicate computers are not your toys!"

...

They looked up and saw two angry faces.

Their only desire to get on the Greens' cases.

"Kat!" gasped Green One "I can explain."

"No babbling, Bridge, that's really a pain."

...

Green Two gasped and called "Dr. K!

How are you doing on this lovely day?"

"Never mind that, Ranger Series Green."

"It's Ziggy! Ziggy! Oh you are so mean."

...

"Just let us out!" called Green One and Green Two.

"Oh no," replied Kat, "that will never do.

You can stay here in this virtual zone.

Until you learn to leave our computers alone."

...

"Wait!" cried Green Two as the faces faded away.

"It's boring out here, please don't make us stay!"

Green One sighed, "We've no choice, I suppose.

But can't you at least give us back our clothes?"

...

"Thanks!" they called as their suits came back.

"Okay," said Green One, "now it's time to attack."

"I got a better idea," said Green Two with a yawn.

He pressed a button and then he was gone.

...

"Where did you go?" asked Green One in confusion.

"Oh, there you are!" He saw a rock's new protrusion

"Why can't I get that right," Green Two asked with a moan.

Now half of his body was stuck in that stone.

...

Green One laughed so hard he fell down.

For almost ten minutes he rolled on the ground.

"It's not funny!" Green Two cried, his voice high pitched.

"Come on help me out, my foot's starting to itch!"

...

"I'll help you," said Green One as he pulled out a tub.

"You can use this stuff. Just dump it and rub."

"You carry your own butter? You really are weird."

"Says the one who's half rock and half man," Green One jeered.

..

Green Two snarled and grabbed the tub of lard.

He pulled out a handful and threw it real hard.

"Whoa!" cried Green One as he slipped on the glop.

His forehead landed on Green Two's hand with a 'plop.'

...

"No!" screamed Green One with nothing but dread.

"It's a confusing jumble! Get out of my head!"

"I can't!" groaned Green Two. "This stuff is like glue.

Now I am stuck in a rock and also to you!"

...

For the next twenty hours they remained that way.

Calling for help and attempting to pray.

"I must be hallucinating," Green Two said.

For coming towards them was a big floating head.

...

"Seeing this makes me glad I'm no longer a mentor.

Goof-ups like you would've destroyed the Command Center.

Now you can go back to annoying your teams."

Then Zordon zapped them away with his eyebeams

...

AN: I apologize if it sucks. I don't plan on doing it this way again. I just couldn't resist. I hope no one gets confused with who's saying what. I usually keep speakiers separate between paragraphs, but couldn't do so with this. Oh, and please review. Thanks


	25. Alyssa and Eric

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty-five. I'm halfway through this set Whoohoo!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Alyssa and Eric**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"There you go," Alyssa said as she lovingly gave the trophy she had just polished a kiss. She then placed it back on the shelf. She stepped back and looked at all her awards and trophies.

Teaching had been fine. There was nothing more satisfying than teaching five year olds. So what if they had spilt paint all over her bike during recess? So what if they had found her Wild Force jacket and cut it up for an art project? So what if had given her the flu, chickenpox, and measles all in the same month? Alyssa gritted her teeth at the memory. She… really… loved… the… little… darlings.

The only thing that had made her happy in that school was passing the trophy display case every day as she headed for her classroom. On more than one occasion, it had taken both custodians and several teachers to yank her off as she held onto it and cried. Several psychotherapy sessions later, she finally realized her true dream…to become the great karate expert her dad had wanted her to be and beat the asses of all the show-off male Rangers.

Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!

"Ah!" cried Alyssa as one of her trophies fell and broke apart. She ran to the door and flung it open.

"About time you answered," growled an annoyed Eric. "I was about to Sic Quanty on this dump."

"You jerk!" sobbed Alyssa. "Look what you did! You broke my trophy! My precious, precious trophy! Do you know how valuable this…" she reached down to pick it up and noticed the engraving Enrile vs. Stewart 2003. "On the other hand, a little Krazy glue will do fine for this thing." She casually kicked it under a sofa.

Eric said nothing. His face had blanched when he noticed all the trophies. "No fair! Another person who thinks they're better than me! Everyone thinks they're better than me! Even Wes! He's just pretending to be my buddy. But I know him. I know his tricks. I know he convinced those other Red Rangers to let me come just so he could shove me off that space ship!" Eric began to laugh in a slightly deranged way. "But I showed him! I chained myself to Alpha 5 during that trip! No way could he shove a thousand pound robot around!"

Alyssa just stared at the man. She backed up slowly as a maniacal gleam came to his eyes. "Uh, Eric, did you stop taking your happy pills again?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Eric reached into his pocket and then swallowed something. Immediately, he calmed down. "Now, where is she?"

"Where is who?" asked Alyssa.

"Taylor! Where is she?"

"How would I know?" asked Alyssa. "I haven't seen her for over a month."

"Oh, come on. You're telling me you haven't seen your best friend for that long?" asked Eric. "Come on, where's she hiding?"

Alyssa's eyes narrowed. "Why do people assume that just because we were on the same team that we're best friends? Did you know she gave my students cookies to paint my bike yellow?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that. Maybe the next time you get a flat tire on your bike, you shouldn't swipe her plane in order to get to class." Eric pushed past her. "Taylor!" he cried. "Come out! Taylor! Stop playing with me!" He began to get agitated again. "Give it back!" he screamed. He collapsed to the floor. "I can't live without it!" he sobbed.

Alyssa stared in shock at the man. "Geez Eric, I'm sure your teddy bear is fine. But why you would name it Cuddles is beyond me." Yeah, eavesdropping on Cole and Wes during one of their drunken get-togethers sure had been interesting.

"Not that!" stated Eric as he got back up. "My Quantum Defender. Ever since I let that woman hold it, she's been scheming to take it from me. Why didn't I see it?" he wailed. "Why didn't I see that she was seducing me to get my Quantum Defender?"

Alyssa squinted at her trophies. Was that a smudge on the Enrile vs. Park one? She pulled it out and began to rub it with a cloth she always kept in her pocket for such emergencies. "So, you're telling me that your wife spent four years dating you and then spent thousands of dollars on a wedding just to get your Ranger weapon when our Jungle Blaster is better than your crappy gun?"

"What?" cried Eric angrily.

"And even Max's stupid Shark Zord could trash your Quantasaurus Rex with one fin tied behind its back," Alyssa continued to goad.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Eric got into a fighting stance. "No one insults my Quanty!"

"Quanty? Ever consider psychotherapy?" asked Alyssa as she also prepared to fight. Inwardly she was beaming. Soon, she'd be able to make herself the final trophy that she was missing. Well one of the ones she was missing. She still hadn't been able to find the Titanium Ranger. It seemed Ryan had realized his love for Vypra, brought her back to life, and was now living somewhere underground with her and their three human-demon babies.

They both began to strike and kick at each other. First Eric was ahead, then Alyssa, then Eric, then Alyssa, then Eric, then Alyssa, then Eric, then Alyssa…

"Cole! What are you doing here naked!" called Eric.

"Nice try," said Alyssa. "But Cole's not getting out for another four years. Maybe next time he'll think before trying to free all of the lions in the San Diego Zoo." She continued to press her advantage. She aimed a kick at Eric's head. Eric dropped and rolled away.

"Your Enrile vs. Oliver trophy looks a little dusty," commented Eric as he glanced up at it.

"What?" shrieked Alyssa. She ran to the trophy and began to wipe it off. "It's okay, baby, momma's got…" Whump! She landed on the floor as Eric flipped her over his shoulder.

"I won! Who needs psychotherapy?" he asked with a grin. He began to dance around. "I'm the winner! You're the loser! I'm the winner! You're the loser!"

"Noooooo!" cried Alyssa. "My perfect record! I've dishonored my father! Now I'm just the useless token female again!" She pounded fist against the case in frustration. Trophies began to topple and fall on her. "Owwwieeeeee!"

Eric continued to dance as the trophies fell. "I'm the winner! You're the loser! I'm the …" Bam! "Yeeeeeooooowwwww!" He screamed as he grabbed the foot he had just zapped. "Ohhhhh…now I remember where I left my Quantum Defender."

AN: No, I can't describe fights in detail. I don't know the moves and actually skip over reading such descriptions; because all my brain can decipher is that they're all hitting/kicking and beating each other.


	26. Carlos and TJ

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty-six. It was requested by Jessica01

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Carlos and TJ**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Angel Grove Park was quiet in the early morning sunshine. No children were playing. No adults were jogging. But it wasn't due to a monster attack. No, Divatox had accidentally locked herself into her own treasure vault and was waiting for Elgar to retrieve the combination he had accidentally swallowed. Everyone in Angel Grove was busy attending the third annual Great White Ranger Show. It was the perfect time for the two friends who were heading for one corner of the park.

"Thanks for pitching in to buy this field," Carlos told TJ. In order to raise money to offset the cost of constantly having to rebuild their abandoned warehouses, the city of Angel Grove had decided to sell any unoccupied sections of the park to be used at the buyer's discretion. So far the park had acquired a statue of a heavy set woman with a plaque commemorating her tenth year in a row as the town's only reading/math/social studies/home economics/ and sex education teacher.

"No problem, Carlos. The kids could always use another ball field, after all." TJ shifted the heavy bag he was carrying. And I can keep a close eye on you…Phantom Ranger, he thought. TJ had seen how quickly Carlos had disappeared the night before at Adelle's. Only the Phantom Ranger could move that fast. He didn't seem to realize that Carlos's speed came more from a bad burrito than from being Cassie's secret crush.

"Yeah, they really could," replied Carlos. You won't be able to go after Ashley as long as you're with me, he thought. It didn't matter that TJ had shown no interest in the yellow-clad cheerleader. Carlos wasn't taking any chances. Sooner or later, she'd agree to date him. And no one, not even one of those alien beings Dimitria sometimes spoke…err… asked about was going to ruin that for him.

"Okay lot 354. Here we are." Carlos dropped his heavy bag. "Now all we have to do is…"

"You have got to be kidding me," panted TJ. "I lugged all this stuff to this crappy spot? It's full of weeds and rocks! How are we supposed to make a ball field from this?"

"Huh?" asked Carlos who finally took actual notice of the section they had bought together. "Well, no one ever said these sections were perfect. I guess we'll just have to start pulling weeds." He bent down and began to work.

"Fine," sighed TJ. He knelt down and picked up a stone. "But just for this you're taking my next ten turns at being Justin's special 'buddy.'" The Rangers had agreed to this arrangement to avoid fights on who would get stuck watching their hyperactive teammate.

"Fine, but only if you take my next three turns hanging out with Alpha Six." The robot's constant yo yo yoing was almost as annoying.

TJ nodded his head. Then the two men labored for the next six hours.

"Whew!" whistled Carlos as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his face. "This is harder than it looks." A piece of paper fell from his pocket.

"You dropped this." TJ reached for the paper and got a good look at it. "You…you…Idiot! You dolt! You moron! This says section 384 not 354!"

Carlos stared at the piece of paper. "354, 384, what's the difference?"

TJ stared at him disbelievingly. "No wonder they've been sending you to Angel Grove Elementary for your Math classes."

They picked up their equipment and lugged it over to the correct part of the park…with TJ directing the whole way. "Now that's more like it!" exclaimed TJ as he dropped his stuff.

"Awww, I was kind of getting into the rock lifting," whined a slightly disappointed Carlos. Now he wouldn't develop the muscles he was sure Ashley wanted.

TJ looked at the other man strangely. "Well, since this section looks okay, maybe we should just start to set up our stuff. We can hold try-outs for the kids tomorrow."

"Sure!" replied Carlos as he grabbed his stuff and headed for one end of the field.

TJ pulled the home plate out of his bag and positioned it on the field. He then pulled out a baseball chalk marker and slowly began to make the line from home plate down the first base foul line. As he walked, he closed his eyes and began to dream about the hot woman who had caught his heart. Too bad Divatox was an evil space pirate. But then again she did have that nice long to…

Clang!

Clang? thought TJ as he opened his eyes. "Hey! What is this soccer goal doing here?" he asked. "It's blocking off right field." TJ shoved it aside and went back to making his line.

"Did you say something?" called Carlos who was setting up the second soccer goal. He turned and scowled when he noticed the other goal laying on its back and the very crooked line that TJ had made. "Hey! Pick that back up! How are the kids going to play soccer if you mess up the soccer field with stupid graffiti?"

"Soccer?" asked TJ. "This happens to be a baseball field!" He gave the downed goal a good kick for emphasis. "Yeeeooww!" he cried as he grabbed his foot and began hopping around.

"So glad I got these made with reinforced steel," remarked Carlos. Ever since Divatox had tried to blow them up at that soccer game, he had to do whatever he could to protect the best game in the world. "Now, if you would be so kind as to clean up that squiggly line of yours. And take this piece of garbage while you're at it!" With that, Carlos flung the home plate at the still hopping TJ, knocking him to the ground.

"Garbage?" shrieked TJ. "Baseball just happens to be America's favorite pastime! Not like your stupid soccer! Shift into Turbo!" The Red Turbo Ranger ran over to the pile of soccer balls Carlos had set out and began stabbing at them with his Turbo Sword.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" growled Carlos. "Shift into Turbo! Any sport that has guys running in silly circles is stupid!" The Black Turbo Ranger ran to TJ's bats and began shooting them to splinters with his Auto Blaster.

The two Rangers continued their rampage for the next hour. Several parents and kids came by to check out the field. They had received flyers advertising baseball and soccer and were curious about a sport that involved hitting soccer balls with a bat. The mayhem they witnessed caused them instead to leave the place to seek out the Park Director to lodge a complaint.

Soon busted soccer balls, splintered bats, mashed baseballs and shredded soccer nets littered the field. The two Rangers demorphed from exhaustion.

"So," gasped TJ. "Are you ready to admit that baseball is the best sport ever?"

"Ha!" wheezed Carlos. "You should admit that soccer kicks baseball's ass every day." He looked at TJ. "It's a great sport that teaches a lot about teamwork."

"Really?" asked TJ with a snort. "You sure took a long time to learn about it last year. Ashley told me that you had actually suggested to mayor that the team be called Carlos and that you play all positions at once."

"Hey!" cried Carlos. "At least I'm not the one who lost every baseball game against a team called 'YellowRangersKickAss!'

"Not fair," grumbled TJ. "That Tanya's a ringer."

"Oh please, even the five year old redhead with the towel cape that wandered onto the field threw the ball further than you."

Beep beep beep

Both men groaned. TJ weakly raised his wrist to his mouth. "Yes? Who's attacking now?"

"Yo Yo Yo!" cried Alpha 6. "There's a live statue of a fat teacher running around and giving kids extra homework!"

"Figures," sighed TJ. He struggled to sit up. He glanced over at Carlos who was on his knees in an attempt to do the same.

"Yo Yo Yo !" cried Alpha 6. Now she's giving Justin detention. "Wait, that's not such a bad thing, is it?"

The two men finally got to their feet. "Shift into Turbo!" Nothing. "Shift into Turbo!" Nothing again. "Alpha!" Carlos called into his wrist. "We can't morph!"

"Yo Yo Yo!" cried Alpha 6. "She just started a three hour lecture on good personal hygiene!"

They looked at each other. "Yo Yo Head!" hollered TJ. "Didn't you hear us? We…can't…morph!"

"…sniff…of course I heard you…sniff…thanks for mocking my speech impairment. Three hundred years of therapy down the drain…Here's Dimitria...waaaaayoyoyoaaaahh!"

TJ sighed in relief as the bawling automaton's voice faded away. "Dimitria! We can't morph!"

"Would it alarm you to tell you that she's now got kids solving math equations on a gigantic chalkboard?"

"Dimitria!" Both men shouted in frustration.

"Would it alarm you to…oh…" They both heard laughter in the background. "How can I continue this? Do you not know you are both idiots?"

"What?"

"Do you not know that by breaking one of Zordon's rules for such a stupid reason that you lost your powers?"

"There's no big statue attacking the city?" asked Carlos.

"Would it s…"

"Stop that!" TJ screamed into his communicator. "Talk like a normal person or we will go tell Bulk and Skull where the Power Chamber is and that there is a hot woman there who wants their bodies!"

"Would you be shocked to know that I already invited them here to take over your jobs?"

"What?"

"Hey TJ!" came another familiar voice. "This red spandex really stretches!"

"Yeah stretches...Hey, Dimitria can I put my dog collar on this black outfit?"

TJ looked at Carlos as he turned off his communicator. With a nod, he grabbed one of the few undestroyed bats. Carlos grabbed an intact metal pole from one of the dismantled soccer nets. They then began the long trek to the Power Chamber.

AN: Okay…uhhhh…don't know if this is good or bad. But at least it's done.


	27. Vida and Summer

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty-seven.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Vida and Summer**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Oh yeah!" cried Vida as she ran to a keyboard and began banging on the keys. "That's it baby!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a guitar and began to strum it. "This is awesome!" she shouted as she grabbed a triangle and dinged it.

"Hello?" asked Summer as she entered the store. She covered her ears at the cacophony of a trumpet and cymbals being played at the same time. "Hey! What's with all the noise?" She was already beginning to regret picking this dump rather than trying that new store on the other side of Corinth. But she didn't think 'Kimkira's Guitar (and Lamer Instruments) Repairs' was exactly what she was looking for.

Vida dropped the banjo and kazoo she was about to play next. "Oh, I didn't see you there. I uh…was just testing out the merchandise."

"Uh huh," replied Summer with her arms crossed. "Well, since the noises coming from them made me want to rip my ears off; they should all get F's."

Vida stared at the other woman. "This sucks! This lame store doesn't have turntables!" she cried. "I want my turntables back! What kind of stupid town doesn't have any job where I can play my music all the time?"

"Yes, well at least we're among the lucky ones to be here and not prisoners of Venjix, or even dead for that matter," commented Summer.

Vida looked at her and laughed loudly. "Do…do you actually believe that this Venjix was actually able to imprison or kill billions of people? Do you actually believe that all the other people were too stupid to hide?"

"Well, that's what Dr. K. told us," replied Summer lamely.

"When Venjix attacked, I could've just gone with the others to one of the many underground cities that had amusement parks, shopping malls, and most importantly…music stores with turntables. But, oh no, I just had to listen to this stupid bus driver who insisted that Corinth was the best place to hide." Vida grinned maliciously, "I've already thanked him by yanking the spark plugs out of his stupid bus and beating him around the head with them."

"So _that's _why Flynn had those bruises around his head last month. We all thought Gem had just decided to make sure he kept away from his sister. Anyway," Summer pulled something out of her pocket and slammed it onto the counter. "Can you fix this?"

"Watch repairs are down the road," replied Vida dismissively.

"It plays music," said Summer she picked it up and opened it. "See?"

"Ecch, no wonder you want it fixed," commented Vida as she heard the little tune. "I guess I could add some hot songs to this thing."

"No, that's not why I brought this here. I want you to add one of those subliminal message things."

"Add a what?" asked Vida.

"You could put in something like. 'You love Summer…you love Summer…you love Summer…over and over again." She was getting sick and tired of having to give such obvious hints to Dillon. Only the other day she had 'accidentally' bumped into him as she headed naked out of the shower only for him to break down and cry about how his poor blind sister must've looked nude.

"I'm actually partial to autumn myself." Vida had taken to donning a cheap plastic vampire outfit every Halloween to relive the time she actually had some real power that wasn't Pink. Making that stupid Xander scream like a girl and run from her and her dripping fake fangs made it even more worth her while.

"That happens to be my name," said Summer through gritted teeth as she tried to maintain her smile. "So, can you do it?"

"Well, I can't say it's the oddest request I've gotten today. I just had some dimwit in here who wanted me to turn his android body into an accordion so he could serenade someone called Chrysanthemum, Petunia or something like that." Vida grabbed the watch and began yelling into it. "You love Summer! You love Summer! You love a lunatic named Summer who actually thinks that people can put hidden messages into ugly watches!" She handed the watch back to a now fuming Summer. "Nope, I guess I can't."

"Funny," said Summer with a scowl. "Now, how about you just take out that magic wand of yours and do it?"

Vida jumped over the counter and pushed Summer into a row of tubas. "How did you know about that? Are you one of Nikki's illegitimate kids? Damn, I knew I should never have started trusting someone who can out-vampire me!"

"You were all over the news when you revealed your identities," replied Summer with a groan. "You really need to control your anger. I know a guy who has a really good therapist. He sees him every time he has to deal with his dad putting him down. Last time he spent five hours there sobbing over not getting a stupid medal."

"Oh, that's right," mumbled Vida. "But, can't your genius Ranger mentor come up with a way to help you with that watch?"

"Well, no," began Summer. "Dr. K. is much too busy fixing up the humongous mess she got the whole world into… wait how did you…" She jumped up from the pile of fallen tubas and knocked Vida into a stack of piccolos with a leg sweep. "I should've known you were one of Venjix evil androids! No human is that creepy looking!"

"Creepy what?" retorted Vida as she pulled a piccolo out of her nose. "At least I'm not some phony blonde with an ugly dye job. So what color are your roots? Brown?"

"That does it!" screamed Summer. "RPM! Get in Gear!" She morphed and aimed her Nitro Blaster at Vida. "Now, tell me what you are planning, you evil android."

Vida shook her head. "Uh, you forgot one thing. Magical Source, Mystic Force!" She morphed as well. "How can I be an evil android if I'm already a Ranger?"

Summer smirked behind her yellow helmet. "Who says an android can't be a Ranger? Maybe that crazy android you met earlier was also a Ranger?"

Vida considered it for a second, and then began to laugh. "Yeah, no one would make that idiot a Ranger. Not even if his own Dad made the powers." She suddenly spun kicked the weapon out of the Yellow RPM Ranger's hand. "And it just so happens that I know about you because your so-called genius of a mentor likes cute animals just a bit too much." She pulled out a weapon of her own.

"What? A dusty old lamp? You guys must've really been hard up on weapons."

"What do you mean dusty?" whined Jenji as he popped his head out of the lamp. "I'll have you know, I keep my home in tip-top condition."

"Oh!" exclaimed Summer in shock at the appearance of the talking magical cat. "Wait, what does he have to do with…oh, so _that's _why Dr. K. kept sending Ziggy for Nine Lives. We all thought her food cravings were getting a bit strange." She made a mental note to tell Scott that the surprise baby shower was off.

"I kept telling her I preferred Meow Mix, myself," commented Jenji. "Anyway, I got tired of the constant hugging and crying into my fur, so I finally chewed up my bonds and got away."

"Now, go call your Zords to build me a store that has turntables…"

"Wow, you really do have a one track mind," commented Summer as she mentally planned on how to sneak a giant birthday cake into the Garage so she could pop out naked and surprise Dillon.

"…or I'll shoot this cat at…Hey!" cried Vida as Jenji jumped out of the lamp and then grabbed it.

"What makes you think I'd help you after you tied me up and put me into that 'free kittens' box in the first place?" asked Jenji. "I don't care if Daggeron's gone mad and taken to wearing a blue dog costume and whining about some imaginary dog planet. I'm going home." With that, he disappeared.

"Well, that went well," sighed Vida. "Now, if don't mind, I have important things to do."

"Like seeing how annoying a trombone and accordion sound when played by a tone deaf idiot?" asked Summer who was now fiddling with the watch.

Vida dropped the accordion she had just picked up and glared at Summer. "You…you dare to insult my music?" she screamed.

"Ah! I got it!" cried Summer as she held up the watch. She pressed a button and "Ah! I got it!" came out it. "I don't know why I even bothered bringing this to a loser like you. I can solve any problem my team can't. They even gave me a certificate once." She paused with a confused frown. "Although I must say it was odd that they confused me with someone named Mary Sue."

But Vida wasn't even paying attention. "No one ever insults my music!" With that, she pulled out her wand. "Kickherassinio!" she called as she aimed her wand at Summer.

At that same moment, Summer held up Dillon's old watch to start recording in it. She had decided to change her message to "You will be Summer's complete love slave." Zap! The spell hit the watch and knocked it out of her hand.

Poof! The girls both gaped open-mouthed as the watch suddenly grew a mouth, arms, and legs. "You will dance for Watchy's delight!" it called.

"What the…hey!" cried Summer as she and Vida began to dance. "I can't stop!"

"Neither can I!" said Vida. "Nice job fixing it, you airhead!"

"You will do jumping jacks for Watchy's delight!"

"I'm not the one that made it into _that_, you punk!" retorted Summer as she jumped.

"You will do the hula for Watchy's delight!"

"Guys!" Summer called into her communicator. "Help!"

"Tell them to hurry!" panted Vida.

"You will do the Chicken Dance for Watchy's delight!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" both girls screamed as they began flapping their arms.

The two female Rangers continued to move to Watchy's delight for the next six hours. Then Dillon caught Dr. K. and the other RPM Rangers watching on the computer monitor and eating popcorn. The enraged Black RPM Ranger then came to the rescue…and saved his precious watch by kicking a secret button on it and shrinking it.

Summer and Vida gazed in awe and disgust as he walked away kissing the piece of metal and whispering sweet nothings to it.


	28. Trini and Kendrix

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty-eight. It was requested by Sayla.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Trini and Kendrix**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Billy!" Trini cried happily as she ran into the garage-lab. "Billy! I got your message! Yes, I would love to marry you and have your super genius babies who will outshine Kim and Tommy's super burger flipping babies! Billy?" Trini looked around the empty lab. "Billy? Where are you?"

"He's not heeerrrre!" came a singsong voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Trini as she turned to find a younger girl grinning at her. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes and then held her arms out in an attack stance. "Scorpina! Is this another disguise of yours? It won't work this time!" She was still a bit miffed that Jason and Zack couldn't keep from drooling over the picture of 'Sabrina' that Adam had sent them or from 'secretly' discussing how she was far sexier than that 'overbearing yellow tyrant' they were stuck with.

The grin fell from Kendrix's face. "What are you talking about? Can't you take a joke?" She gasped as she ducked under a leg sweep. "That's the last time I listen to one of Cousin Billy's friends!"

"Joke? Cousin?" Trini asked as she stood down. "You mean Billy didn't send me a love letter telling me what he wanted to do to me with his Power Lance?"

"Nope," replied Kendrix.

"You're his cousin?"

"Yep," replied Kendrix.

Trini narrowed her eyes. Then she grabbed the younger girl's collar and shoved her against one of the tables. "Where's my Billy? What did you do to him, you little brat? Did you make a gigantic cut-out fish and scare him? Is he hiding in that closet?" She ran to the left wall and flung the door there open. Cooked spaghetti fell all over her.

"Awwwww…you ruined the best part of the prank," whined Kendrix.

"The best…" spluttered Trini as she climbed out of the pile of pasta. "That doesn't even make sense. Where'd you get the idea to even do something like this?"

Kendrix grinned. "Oh, I got if from this guy I found here pouring horrible smelling chemicals down his back and groaning. I made him something to cure his back and halitosis and he asked me to help him with some cool pranks. He said he wanted to get even with everyone for cementing his refrigerator closed last April Fool's Day."

Trini grabbed a handful of spaghetti and flung it at Kendrix's head. "So you did this just because some idiot told you to? What for? And why me? You don't know me. I never did anything to you."

"Oh no?" asked Kendrix. "You don't remember me from that stupid Praying Mantis class of yours four years ago?"

"Stu…stu…stupid?"sputtered Trini.

"I listened to all your blather about honor. I did all the exercises. I did everything you said." Kendrix glared at the former Yellow Morphin Ranger. "And do you know what happened?"

"Bla…bla…blather?" sputtered Trini.

"One of those stupid bugs bit me!" cried Kendrix. "And I had must've had some kind of allergic reaction because it turned me into a nerd!" She had long ago convinced herself that it had to be the reason she was so geeky and unpopular.

"Bi…bi…bit you?" spluttered Trini. "No…none of my precious darlings would've bitten you." She narrowed her eyes. "Unless you were trying to hurt them!" Trini walked over to one of Billy's old experiments and began fiddling with it. "How dare you harm helpless creatures! You have no honor!"

"Again with that honor crap!" cried Kendrix. "I never touched those yucky bugs! One of them just jumped out of the cage and bit me here!" She bent over and pointed to her bottom. What she wasn't aware of was that Baboo had been aiming a blow dart at Trini in hopes of taking away her fighting abilities. But when Kendrix clumsily tripped in front of her during the class, he wasted his only shot and never bothered to make more.

Trini grabbed a large blaster and aimed it at the younger girl. "Say another word against honor or my dear manties, and I'll blast you!"

Kendrix's eyes widened. "You would shoot a little girl?" she gasped while batting her eyes in as childish a way as she could.

Trini said nothing but just pointed the blaster closer to Kendrix.

"Okay! I'll behave!" cried Kendrix as she backed up into the still open spaghetti closet. She slipped on some of the pasta and landed with a 'squish.'

"That's better," said Trini. "Now, tell me where my Billy is. Tell me what you did to him!"

"I didn't do anything to him!" whined Kendrix. "He went to outer space to help out some aliens with some water problems and then he got it on with some fish woman and now he's paying child support for some guppies!" she blurted out. Kendrix had been shocked at the drunken e-mail she had received recently. But it did give her the heads up that her cousin's lab would probably be free for her to play in.

ZZZaaaaaaapppppp! "That has to be the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard!" cried Trini. "No way would Billy go for anyone but me!"

"Yeeeeeeee…oh," Kendrix stopped screaming when she realized she wasn't hurt. "Your aim is bad. You mi…hey! Where are my clothes?" She began to shiver in her underwear.

"Great weapon, huh?" asked Trini. "Although I'm not sure why Billy made it. Or why he has a sticky note saying 'for use with Kim' pasted to it."

Kendrix rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, great weapon. I'm sure if this is used on a bad guy he'll immediately stop fighting because he'd be too busy looking silly in his Tweety Bird underpants to keep on fighting."

Trini frowned. Then she tossed the blaster to the side. "You're right, it is stupid. I'll get rid of this thing." She reached over and pressed a few buttons. "I've also deleted the plans from the computer. No one will ever be able to make such an idiotic weapon again."

Kendrix leaned in closer to look at the computer. "Not unless someone's computer savvy enough to hack into the back up plans in the hard dri…yeeep!" she squealed as Trini grabbed her by the left ear.

"Enough stalling! Help me find my Billy." Trini broke into tears. "Why did I ever leave for that stupid conference? Why did I get stuck with the two muscleheads of my team? Why didn't I ever tell the directors that I don't even know this MargeLauraViolet who recommended me for it?"

"I don't know," replied Kendrix as she rubbed her now sore ear. "But I'm telling him you were mean to me the next time I see him. Billy's going to be very mad at you. He won't want you to be his girlfriend." She stuck her tongue out at Trini.

"No, no! Don't! I'll do anything you ask!" Trini wiped her face with her sleeve. "Just help me get my Billy back!"

"Hmmm…anything?"

"Yes, yes anything. Well, except for anything illegal that is. I do have my honor."

"Aw, darn," mumbled Kendrix as she shoved some hand drawn plans for a device for destroying all other science fair projects but her own behind her back. "Well then, maybe you can help me test my new invention."

"Aw, how cute," said Trini with a patronizing grin. "You want to pretend to be an inventor like your cousin."

"Just step into this booth." Kendrix pulled back a curtain in the corner of the garage-lab to reveal an old-fashioned telephone booth with wires sticking out of it.

"What is that monstrosity?" asked Trini as she gazed at it.

"It's a transportation machine!" claimed Kendrix. "Climb in and I'll send you to Billy."

"Fine," said Trini as she entered the booth. She figured she would humor the kid for a few minutes. Then she would put her into a headlock until she finally told her where to find Billy. "I'm all ready to go to…" Whooooosh!

"Yes! It worked!" cried Kendrix. "Science fair championship here I come!" She skipped out of the garage-lab, only to bump into a bunch of very angry ex-rangers. They were in various levels of disarray and covered with food, paint, or worse. "Oh,

What? Don't tell me you guys can't take jokes either?" Ten minutes later she found herself tied to a tree with pies, tomatoes, and mud dripping down her body.

"Billy? Billy?" asked Trini as soon as she climbed out of the booth. "Do you know where…Hey! What are you doing? No! I'm not here to pollute your water! Let go of me!" It took three month of negotiations with Earth to convince the suspicious Aquitians that Trini was not a one person invasion force.


	29. Blake and Flynn

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number twenty-nine.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Blake and Flynn**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Real funny, guys!" snapped Blake over his shoulder as he angrily walked his motorbike away from the racetrack. "I'll have you know I do _not_ need training wheels on my bike!" Ever since he had joined Factory Blue, he had become the butt of the jokes. It might have been because of his short stature. It might have been because he had yet to win a race. It might have been because they had been expecting a tall blond guy and were not happy that Blake had submitted Hunter's bio and photo when applying for the spot.

"I'll show those jerks," Blake mumbled as he strode through the series of stands set up for the big upcoming race. "I'll get stronger and faster and beat them. But how?"

"Hello there, Laddie," called an accented voice. "Can I interest you in one of my radish-mango-celery smoothies? It'll put a foot onto your height."

"How?" asked Blake as he looked at the teenager who had just called to him. "How does drinking something disgusting make me taller? Is the stuff going to settle onto the bottom of my soles and become permanent elevator shoes for me?"

"I'm just trying to help, Laddie. I just heard you saying you wanted to get stronger. No need to bite my head off," replied Flynn. "Besides," he continued with a sigh, "No one's stopped by all day to buy a smoothie. Who wouldn't want a nice healthy cranberry-garlic-guava smoothie?"

"Anyone with taste?" asked Blake as the younger man began tasting one of the drinks he was blending. "Besides, who in their right mind would buy a drink from a place called McCallistar's Smoothies…"

"Pfffffffffffffftttttttt!" Flynn spat a mouthful of liquid out. "Dad! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your motor oil away from my smoothie ingredients?"

"…and Oil Changes?" finished Blake. "Ewwwww…you owe me a new shirt." He tore off his dark blue t-shirt and tossed it aside.

"Well," said Flynn. "I don't sell shirts. But how about a spinach-lime-horseradish smoothie? It'll help you grow muscles on that scrawny little body of yours."

"Huh?" asked Blake as he looked down at his own well-muscled physique. "No! How could I have skipped that training session last month? I'm just a shrimp! A weakling!" He dropped to the ground in tears. "Now I'll never prove myself to be better than that jerk brother of mine! I'll never get Cam to stop spamming me with email about different body building products! I'll never get that cute Marah away from her airhead of a boyfriend!"

"Now, now, Laddie." The fifteen year old stepped out of the stand and walked to the sobbing man. "I didn't mean anything by that." He grimaced as Blake began howling loudly. "Aren't you overreacting a bit much?" he asked as he stepped closer with his hands clamped over his ears.

"Waaaaahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaa!"

"You're scaring all my customers away!" Flynn cried desperately. "Worse than that, you're scaring my dad's customers away! You've never seen him when he's angry!" Flynn shivered at the thought of his last punishment of having to stand in front of the house wearing nothing but a tire and playing the bagpipes.

But Blake just howled and wailed even louder.

"All right! I'm sorry!" Flynn stepped even closer to the older man. "I'll do anything! Just stop making that rack…eeeeeppp!" he yelped as he was knocked down on his butt.

"Call me scrawny, will you?" taunted Blake who had secretly summoned his Thunder Blade. "No one calls me that and gets away with it!"

"Ach! That hurts, Laddie!" complained Flynn as he got up. "I'm telling my dad! You don't want to know what he can do with a wrench when angered."

Blake swept his Thunder Blade under Flynn's feet and knocked the younger boy down again. "And stop calling me Laddie! I'm older than you!" He looked down at Flynn. "Is your dad a mechanic then? Maybe he could help me get more power into my bike."

"Aye, that he is, best mechanic around," bragged Flynn as he led Blake to the garage section. "He never stops working; he just works day and night. Sure, he misses dinner on occasion. And he missed all of my little league games. And he missed my eighth grade graduation. And he missed posting bail that time I tried to help the police and accidentally handcuffed the chief to his steering wheel. But he's really dedicated to his work."

"Really?" asked Blake. "So why is there a note on the door saying 'gone curling?' is your dad a beautician as well?"

"Aach, I keep telling him we're not in Scotland anymore," moaned Flynn. "Well, I guess you're out of luck."

"Too bad," said Blake. "I was willing to spend top dollar if needed." He would do anything to get the trophy. Blake could just picture Tori begging him to take her back. Well, there's no way he would. Not after she had told him that his blue was the ugly blue that nobody could love.

"Really?" asked Flynn. "Well then," he grabbed a mechanic's hat and placed it on his head. "Let me have a go at it. I know a thing or two about motorbikes."

"You're a mechanic also?" asked Blake doubtfully. "Aren't you a bit young?"

"I've been around my dad at his garage since I was a wee bairn. I've helped him fix stuff." And I need the money to expand my smoothie shop, he thought. He would do anything to outsell that obese guy at the other end of the fairgrounds who had a combination smoothie-gym stall. Flynn was already having difficulty outdoing his 'Smoothie Maker of the Original Power Rangers' sign.

"Are you sure?" asked Blake. He then noticed the Baby on Board sticker on of his teammates had slapped on the bike. "Make it so fast that those assholes end up choking on my dust!"

"Aye!" replied Flynn. He then began to fool around with the motor. Parts were flying out and tools were clanging.

"Don't I need those parts?" asked Blake who was already beginning to regret his decision. "Wait, why are you putting that alarm clock in there? And what is that Slinky for?"

Flynn looked up with a frown. "I really can't concentrate with all that yapping. Perhaps you'd better wait outside." He waved Blake away with his hand.

"This thing had better go faster or else!" threatened Blake as he stepped outside. He grimaced every time he heard a bang or clank.

"All done!" called Flynn a half-hour later.

"Great!" said Blake as he came back into the garage. He grabbed his motorbike helmet and put it on. "Time to test it out."

"Hey! Where's my money?" asked Flynn. "You said you'd pay top dollar."

"Yeah, for a top mechanic." Blake pulled a ten dollar bill out of his pocket. "Here," he said as he tossed it at the teenager.

"But, that's not…"

"Don't spend it all in one place!" Blake jumped on the gas pedal…and the motorbike shot backwards and crashed through the garage wall. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! You numbskull!" cried Blake as the bike sped away with him on it.

"Heh, you never said in which direction you wanted to go, Laddie!" Flynn shouted after the other man. "No one calls my smoothies disgusting and gets away…Dad! You're back early! No, I don't know how that wall got a hole in it. Termites, maybe? No, Dad, please don't make me wear that tire again! Not the bagpipes! No, Dad, noooooooooooooo!"

A/N Three in a row. Whoohoo! Yeah, I'm on Spring Break. Please review, thanks.


	30. Vida and Andros

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number thirty. I got it finished just in time .

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Vida and Andros**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Won't this day ever end?" groaned Vida as she leaned back in the oversized chair. "It's so hot in this suit. Why'd I get stuck with this lame job anyway?" She couldn't believe that Udonna could be cruel enough to make her do this. Vida had begged the older woman to let her do something less disgusting, such as clean out Rootcore, or pick the ticks off Phineas' feet. But no, that old witch insisted she be properly punished. And all because Vida had made Chip cry by telling him Fireheart ate the Easter Bunny.

"Oh look, Sweetums" said Andros. "This must be that holiday rodent your mommy insisted I take you to see." He frowned at the long line in front of him. "Oh great, I'm going to miss KO35's Funniest Home Videos." Andros didn't mind spending the extra five thousand space bucks a month for the possibility of them showing the video he had submitted of Cassie fainting when the Phantom Ranger revealed himself to be Baboo sitting on Squatt's shoulders. He waved his hand. Parents and children flew to the side while Andros pushed the stroller up to the front.

"Oh, that was lovely," said Vida as people lay around moaning, cursing, and sobbing. "I'm sure no one's going to sue you for that." She squinted through the eyeholes at the stroller. "That has got to be the ugliest baby I've ever seen."

"He's still better looking than you," replied Andros as he picked the dog up. "Since when are Earth rabbits pink? And since when do they have vampire teeth and blood dripping from their mouths?"

"Hey, I had to do something to improve this dorky outfit." Vida had been hoping the mall owner would kick her out. But as it turned out, Udonna had actually put a spell on him to keep him from firing Vida so that she wouldn't be able to get out of her punishment.

"Anyway, let me just put Sweetums on your lap so I can get a picture." Then Ashley will be happy, thought Andros. Oh please, please let her be happy so I won't have to sleep on the floor or eat from the dog bowl anymore. Ever since Andros had forgotten the sixth anniversary of the first time they ate pizza together, Ashley had been on the warpath.

"No way is that thing going on my lap," said Vida as she pushed the dog away. "Since when do dogs have three eyes, green fur, and purple drool?"

"Since we picked him up at a pound on KO-35. He a mix of a Triforian kadoodle , a Mercurian neegoogoo, a Xybrian wollowlowlow, and an Onyx gredeedeebaka." Andros held the dog out to Vida. "Now, Ms. Pink Vampire Rodent, let me take this picture quickly, so I can get out of here."

"Huh?" asked Vida as the names of the planets flew by her. "A Trifo what? Look Mr. Stripy Hair. I don't know what joke you're playing, but painting this poor animal and taping a plastic eye to it is just pointless. If you wanted to see the Easter Bunny, all you had to do is ask your caretaker."

Andros glowered at Vida. "Don't you have any idea who I am?" With all the commercials, talk show appearances, and his three year stint on the Andros and Seymour Variety Hour, Andros couldn't believe there was still someone who didn't recognize the super famous Red Space Ranger.

"A crazy man with a fetish for Easter Bunnies?" asked Vida as she slowly got out of her chair. "Now, I'm going to slowly step back, Mr. Crazy Man, and you…"

_Here comes Peter Cottontail. Hopping along the bunny trail…_

"Aaaaaaah! Not again!" screamed Vida. "Die you evil music! Die!" She began pelting the sound system in the ceiling with marshmallow peeps.

"And _I'm _the crazy one?" asked Andros as he watched the giant vampire bunny hopping and flinging sugary treats. "Damn!" he said as his cell phone went off. "Hello? Ash? Yes we're at the mall. Yes, we're visiting the holiday rodent…I mean Easter Bunny. Yes, he's happy…" He looked down at the dog who was currently humping one of the stuffed rabbits on display around the Easter Bunny chair. "…actually he's very happy."

"You want me to pelt you with even more sugar?" screamed Vida as she began throwing jelly beans at the sound system.

Andros grimaced as he was bombarded with screaming. "No! Ashley, that's the Easter Bunny! No! I'm not having an affair. A woman can too be an Easter Bunny! What? What happened to your equal rights stance? Okay? So I'm just going to…"

"I'm going to put my furry body around you and squeeze you to pieces!" cried Vida as she began jumping in hopes of grabbing the stupid sound system that would not stop playing that annoying Peter Cottontail song. "Ah, forget this! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" She pulled out her Mystic Lion Staff and began blasting at the ceiling.

Andros pulled the phone from his ear as the screams increased in intensity. "No! Ashley! She's not talking to…A what? A divorce? Ashley! Hello Ashley? Ashley?" He put the phone back in his pocket.

Crash!

"Much better," said Vida as she demorphed and returned to her chair. The sound system laid on the floor in pieces. She looked at Andros who was just standing and staring. "Uh, I can explain. It's just another hallucination from your crazy mind."

"She…she's leaving me," Andros said in shock. Then he grinned. "Whoohoo! I'm free! Free! No more having to hear about how she should've stuck with soccer boy. No more having to model her ugly shirts for her." He picked up Sweetums and began to dance around in glee. "No more having to serve you! Time to send you home! Galaxy Glider!" He put the dog on the floating board and sent him on his way to his 'mommy.'

Vida breathed in relief. Udonna would probably make her dress as the tooth fairy next if she found out Vida had revealed her identity. No way would she ever allow the Rangers to reveal their identities. "Great, now if you don't mind could you get out of here? I have other customers you know."

"You mean the ones that went running as soon as you began shrieking and flinging candy?"

Vida looked at the now empty line. "No more customers? Yes! I can finally get out of this dump!" She began to pull her costume off in the middle of the mall. Two little girls passing by began to scream and ran crying to their mom about the decapitated Easter Bunny.

"Scaring little kids? Some Power Ranger you are!" exclaimed Andros.

"I'm not a..." Whoosh! "Oh, come on, Udonna!" cried Vida who was now clad in a tooth fairy outfit.

"You should have thought of that before you morphed in the middle of the mall," came Udonna's voice through the crushed sound system. "Oh, and one more thing…"

_Here comes Peter Cottontail…_

"Aaaaah!" moaned Vida. "I'm going to have nightmares about this music. And I hate pink!"

"Well I hate U2 and Phil Collins. But what does that have to do with…Hey!" exclaimed Andros as a pink tooth fairy costume appeared on him as well. "What's this for?"

"That's for using your Galaxy Glider for personal reasons. And for killing me!"

"But Zordon, you told me to," cried Andros who was staring in disbelief at the fluffy tutu he was wearing.

"Not the way I remember it," said Zordon. "You'll be hearing from my intergalactic ghost lawyers."

"Oh great," sighed Andros. "I'm getting out of here before someone I know sees…uh oh."

"What?" asked an annoyed Vida who was trying to yank the sparkly wand out of her hand with no success. She turned and saw the crowd of angry parents, children, and store security. "Shit."

"Run!" cried Andros.

Fifteen minutes later, the two ex-Rangers found themselves covered in colored dye, fake grass, and raw eggs.

A/N Happy Easter!


	31. Rose and TJ

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number thirty-one.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Rose and TJ**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Rose tightened the scarf on her head. She pulled on her boots. She was ready. Ever since the Overdrive Rangers had gone back to their normal lives, Rose had felt something was missing. The University lectures she gave and the scientific discoveries she made did nothing but bore her. But there was one thing in her life that had given her a thrill and she was aiming to recapture it.

"Aaaaargh!" said Rose with a grimace as she straightened the fake parrot on her shoulder. "Here I am, Rosie the Bold!" she called out as she strolled down the beach. "Aaaaaargh! Any treasure you find is mine, Matey," she told a little boy who was building a sandcastle. "Aaaaaargh! I'm gonna make you walk the plank!" she told a group of surfers as she passed them. "Aaaa…oh, I'm just not feeling it!" she moaned. "Why am I not feeling…oh I know!"

"Aha!" cried TJ as he jumped from behind a beach umbrella. "I knew it! I knew Divatox had to have evil pirate friends waiting to take over the world!" He glared at Rose. "What is your plan? Never mind. I shall defeat you!" Ever since Divatox had blown up the Power Chamber, he had felt responsible. He had felt like a failure. He had felt annoyed by all the other Red Rangers giving him the nickname Red Reject during their secret meetings. It was now his personal mission to somehow get back at Divatox and gain the respect of the others.

"Diva who?" asked Rose. "I don't even know what you are talking about. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get myself possessed. Hey! Any ghost pirates out there!" she yelled. "If you can hear me, I'm available! Take over my body so I can be a real pirate!"

The people around her just looked at her strangely, then went on to whatever they were doing.

"An evil army of ghost pirates? Is that your plan?" asked TJ. "Well, it shall never come to fruition! Shift into Turbo!" Nothing. "Oh, I keep forgetting Jason borrowed it so he could take Emily out in Lightning Cruiser." He wondered how long the now four month date would last. "Let's Rocket!" He morphed into the Blue Space Ranger and pulled out his Astro Axe. "I'm going to stop your evil pirate ways!"

"Hey you landlubber!" cried Rose as she held out a piece of driftwood. "Get into the spirit of things. Just put on this pegleg and we'll start swashing our buckles!"

TJ hesitated. "You're just spouting out pirate talk with no clue what you're saying, aren't you?"

"Belay that mutinous talk!" replied Rose. "Now…I'm going to…ummm…" she turned around, pulled a small book out of her pocket, and looked at it quickly before shoving it back in. "I'm going to get eight pieces of…"

"How to Act Like a Pirate?" asked TJ who had managed to get a glimpse of the book. "You mean you're not a space pirate?" He demorphed in disappointment. Now he would never get even with Divatox. Now he would never get his honor as a Red Ranger back. Now he would never get the others to actually pay attention to his giant pizza story.

Rose frowned. "Well I could be a pirate," she raised her voice, "if a ghost pirate would just come and take me over!" She shivered at the memory of Brownbeard possessing her on St. Lucia's Island. Not even Mack with his enhanced android parts could give her such a thrill.

"That's just too creepy for me," said TJ as he slowly backed up. "You keep on acting crazy in the middle of a public beach in California and I'll go and look for your caretakers."

"Aargh! What's this I hear?" exclaimed Rose. "Mutiny!" She quickly morphed into the Pink Overdrive Ranger and held out her Drive Defender in its saber mode. "I'll keelhaul you!"

"You're a Ranger?" asked TJ in disbelief as he ducked Rose's attacks. "I guess the quality's really gone down since Zordon died if an idiot like you got chosen. Oh, and that's not a pirate weapon."

Rose smirked under her helmet. She moved some wires in the Drive Defender around. Suddenly it changed into a cutlass. "Now it is." She slashed at TJ who had quickly remorphed. "No one calls me an idiot and gets away with it!"

"That…that's impossible!" cried TJ as he jumped behind a snack cart.

"Not if you're a super genius." Rose slashed at TJ one last time, and the bottom half of his Ranger outfit fell to the ground.

"Impossible!" cried TJ as he quickly yanked them back up as a group of giggling girls pointed at him. "This is a one piece Ranger suit!" He gave up trying to hold up the 'pants' and demorphed.

"As I told you, super genius," repeated Rose as she also demorphed.

TJ looked at her in thought. "You know," he told the younger woman. "I have a friend who is just about your age."

"I'm already going out with…"

"He's also a super genius Ranger."

"Then again, I'm sure Dax'll be just as happy if I give him something shiny to play with."

TJ pulled out a small photo. "He was our Blue Ranger on the Turbo team."

Rose studied the picture of the young man. "Well, he is cute. Oh, and I love that bowl hair cut!"

"Nerd," TJ coughed into his hand. This was great. Ever since Justin began attending the University where TJ was coaching the baseball team, he had insisted that they be the 'bestest buddies.' TJ couldn't even go on a date without Justin tagging along. What made it worse was that TJ's dates always ended up going home with the little Blue pest instead of him.

"So, should I tell him you're interested?" asked TJ.

"Aye, I could use a cabin boy."

TJ pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed some buttons. "Hey Justin, what's up? Uh huh…yeah…yeah. Well maybe you shouldn't have been riding a unicycle naked like that in Dean Appleby's office in the first place. Anyway, I met this uh genius girl and I thought she and you could… What? Expelled? Really?" TJ grinned. "Aww…that's too bad. I guess we won't be buddies anymore. Bye!" He put his phone away and looked at Rose. "I'm afraid it's a no go. Looks like he'll be busy fighting some rather bizarre charges."

"Huh?" asked Rose who had already lost interest. She had been fiddling with some seashells, a beach ball, a beach umbrella, a boogie board, a seagull, and a handful of wires. "Got it!" She held out a bizarre contraption. "This will help me get a ghost pirate."

"It's just a pile of beach stuff tied together with wires," commented TJ. "I don't see how that mess will…"

Rose pulled on the umbrella's handle. She pushed three seashell buttons. She pulled the seagull's leg to make it squeal.

"Do I hear the mating call of the sea?" came a disembodied voice.

"I see it! I see a ghost pi…No! Not you!" cried Rose in horror as she saw the ghost's face. "Anyone but…" Whoosh

TJ gaped in disbelief as the Pink Overdrive Ranger suddenly grew a white mustache and a funny looking blue hat appeared on her head.

"Ahoy Matey!" called Rose. "How about a nice bowl of my Peanut Butter Crunch cereal…a terrific part of a nutritious cereal?"

"Wha….? Whoa!" cried TJ as he ducked a bowl of cereal flying towards his head.

"Let's crunchitize it!" the possessed Rose said as she pulled cereal pieces out of the air and lobbed them at TJ.

"Is that a new Ranger attack?" asked TJ as a pitcher of milk spilled on his head.

"Crunchberry Island is in danger! I must go there to battle Soggies!" With that, Rose ran off to the docks.

TJ started to go after her, and then thought better of it. He turned around to head to the snack shack, and tripped over a sunbather.

"Could you please be more careful?" asked the woman.

"Sorry, M'am," apologized TJ as he got up and looked at her. "Divatox!" He stanced. "Now I've got…aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" He cried as he was grabbed from behind by a long tongue and flung into a group of body builders. He continued to cry as he was pummeled over and over.

"Did you really have to do that, sis?" asked Dimitria as she looked up at her twin.

"Sorry, old habits die hard, I guess."

Two days later, Rose found herself on a strange island with talking berry bushes and a large spotted beast jumping around her.

AN: Okay I don't know if anyone got the reference. But I guess I have to add that I don't own Capt'n Crunch Cereal or the any of the characters associated with it.

Please review. As much as I enjoy doing these stories, they are getting more difficult for me to write.


	32. Kira and Trent

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number thirty-two.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Kira and Trent**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kira hummed dreamily to herself as she brushed her honey brown hair. She had already applied her makeup. She had a lovely yellow dress on for once. Yes, she would demean herself into looking like a girly girl if it meant that she could get him.

"Ahem!"

Kira looked up from putting the sparkly earrings on. "Oh, you're here." She got up. "Just drop him anywhere."

"Where's the reward you promised me?" demanded Elsa as she dropped the unmorphed and trussed up White Dino Ranger on the floor.

Kira grabbed a pair of tongs and picked up the promised item. "Ewwwww, the things I do for love."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" exclaimed the evil dominatrix clad woman as she grabbed the pair of Dr. O's briefs. "Oh Zeltrax!" she called as she put them on her head. "Look at what I got!" With that, she disappeared through the Invisiportal.

"Untie me!" demanded Trent. "Or you will feel my wrath!"

Kira gasped. Then she grinned. "You are so cute when you're being a badass." She sauntered over to him and bent down to get in his face. "Guess what."

"What?" asked Trent through gritted teeth as he tried to mentally summon his Drago Sword. "Damn!" he cursed when nothing happened. He knew he should've suspected something when Elsa asked to hold the morpher of the 'sexiest Ranger ever.'

"We are going on a date!" Kira clapped her hands in glee. "Isn't that going to be fun? I think we could go to that new seafood restaurant. Then we could go see a nice romantic movie. Oh, and a stroll by the ocean would be the perfect ending."

Trent smirked. "You'll have to untie me to do all that." He could still take her down powers or not.

"Of course." Kira reached for the rope. "Oh, silly me. I have to make sure you act like a good boy." She turned Trent around.

Trent's eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. "Nooooooo! Don't do it! I'll do whatever you want!" His sketch book was dangling from Kira's ceiling light over a bucket of yellow paint.

"Good boy." Kira quickly untied him. "Now, before we go out, we need to make you look presentable."

Trent scowled at her. "Give me my morpher and I'll show you a presentable outfit while I destroy you. Mwwwahahahahahahahahahaha …You wouldn't!" he cried disrupting his evil laughter.

"Are you going to behave?" asked Kira who was holding an open pair of scissors on the rope holding the sketch book.

"Yes," mumbled Trent.

"Yes what?"

"Yes M'am."

"Yes the sweetest love of my life," corrected Kira.

"Yes the sweetest love of my life."

Kira put the scissors back into her pocket and clapped her hands together. "Now that that's settled, let's see what you'll be wearing." She went to her closet, pulled out a tuxedo, and held it out in front of Trent.

"Well, at least the tie is white," sighed Trent. He hated monkey suits. They reminded him of all the times his father would make him wear them to school and to bed in order to train him to become a greedy businessman like him. The only thing that made it tolerable in school was that dorky kid a few years ahead of him who had to do the same thing; only with the words Bio Lab emblazoned in gold on the back of the jacket.

"Nice," said Kira as she pondered it. "But it's just not cute enough for you." She pulled out the next item.

Trent's eyes bugged. "No…way…in…hell. Are you completely out of your mind?" Maybe he should put his hate aside long enough to talk to Dr. O about getting this girl some psychiatric help.

Kira held out the fluffy pink bunny suit with a grin. "Awww…you'll be so cuddly and fluffy." She tossed it to him. "Put it on."

"Wait a minute," said Trent. "Aren't you afraid that I'd embarrass you dressed like this?" He looked around desperately. There it was! He slowly inched his way towards a corner of the room.

"Why would I be?" asked Kira sweetly. "Everyone will think you're just adorable." She frowned. "Now, stop stalling and put it on!" She held the pair of scissors towards the rope again.

"Ha!" cried Trent as he dived and grabbed the object he had been heading for. He pulled out a knife and held it against the strings of the guitar he was holding. "Lay one finger on my sketchbook and I'll cut the strings on this thing!"

"Noooo!" cried Kira. "Not that! Not my Gitty! Anything but that!" She lowered the scissors.

"Good girl. Now just let me go and I'll…"

"Ha!" cried Kira as she yanked a page out of the sketchbook and dropped it into the paint.

"No! My lovely drawing of Conner in the nu… I mean in school!" Trent's face darkened. "Yaaaahhh!" he cried as he swiped the knife across the guitar strings. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as the knife bounced off and flew across the room. Somehow it managed to embed itself right in the center of the hanging sketchbook.

"Whoops. I forgot to tell you that I had Haley invent something to spray on my strings to keep them from breaking." Haley had at first refused to use Ranger technology for such personal gain, but the realistic looking rubber rat Kira had planted in one of the Cyber Café's burgers had convinced her otherwise. "Now, put it on or the drawing of nude Zeltrax goes in next."

Trent grumbled and cursed as he put on the fluffy pink bunny suit.

"Aw, how cute!" gushed Kira as she grabbed him by the hand. "Okay! Let's go!" She skipped out of the house dragging a protesting Trent behind her.

Trent squirmed with discomfort as everyone on the bus stared and pointed at him. He tried to mentally distract himself by listing all the ways he could get back at her. Trent had just come up with idea of convincing Dr. O to demand to back her up by singing opera, when they finally reached their destination.

"Look, everybody!" cried Kira as she pulled her highly embarrassed date into the restaurant. "Isn't he the cutest thing?"

Trent glowered at her as the snickering and whispering resumed. Then something occurred to him. He grabbed a pitcher of water and threw it on his 'date.'

"What? What am I doing here?" spluttered Kira. "Why am I wearing a silly dress?" She glared at Trent. "Why do you look like Easter just barfed all over you?"

"Looks like you had a flashback to your 'silly girly' side," replied Trent. "Don't tell me you kept a piece of that stupid meteor as a souvenir."

"Oh yeah, like I want to look like this." Kira studied Trent. "Is that some kind of punishment by your Mesodad because you keep failing?"

"No it's…wait. How did you…"

"You have a sketch of your dad turning into Mesagog, you moron. Don't worry," she held her hand up to Trent who was about to protest. "I won't say anything. Just promise you won't tell anyone about this." She looked down at the dress. "Ew, this is so humiliating."

"_You're_ humiliated?" asked Trent in disbelief. "Can we please get out of…Aaaaaahhhh!" he shouted as a large group of children descended on him grabbing at him and demanding to sit on his lap. "Stop it! Let go! I'm not the Easter Bunny! It's June you little morons! Aaaaahhhhhhh!" He found himself on the bottom of a large dog pile of kids.

"I'm getting out of this stupid dress." Kira announced, ignoring the evil White Ranger's plight. With that, she stepped out of the restaurant and called for a taxi.

"Awwwwww!" said a nerdy-dressed Conner as he stepped from behind a counter.

"What?" asked jock-dressed Ethan who was swinging a piece of meteorite on a string. "Did you actually expect her to do that here?"

AN: Why did I put Trent in a Pink Bunny Suit? I don't know, it just sounded good at the time.

I can't remember if Kira ever wore dresses. So I just assumed she didn't for the purpose of this story.

Also to ashley- You requested Tommy and Kimberly. I've already done that one. Please look under When Rangers Meet for that pairing. You can send me another request if you want.


	33. Tommy and Hunter

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number thirty-three.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Tommy and Hunter**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Oh man," groaned Tommy as he stepped back into his house. He surveyed the mess with another groan. "Whose idea was it to hold Red Ranger meetings every month?" He had already forgotten that he had sent out the command himself several years ago in order to solidify his position as All Time Greatest Supreme Ranger Who is not that Jealous Jerk Jason.

Tommy wiped up the grease and skid marks left by their newest member. Nick had growled at him when he merely suggested that the motorcycle needed to stay outside. He picked up the glass from the window TJ had broken demonstrating his batting techniques. He scooped up and dumped the droppings left by the zebra Cole insisted on bringing with him. Finally, he grabbed the water-logged recliner and yanked it out the door. Something had to be done about Carter's tendency to grab the kitchen hose every time he heard ringing. The Lightspeed Ranger had to promise a livid Leo that he would pay for the ruin cell phone.

Tommy dropped the chair down with a clunk. He turned to go back into the house…and came face to face with a tall blond haired man. "Can I help you?"

"Where the hell was my invitation?" demanded Hunter. He had become suspicious when Shane had shown up one day at his school with a Red Rangers Rock T-shirt and danced right in front of him and his students. He got even more suspicious when Rocky called him crying and begging him to tell Tommy he was sorry for turning him into a pachinko ball that time and could he please go to their Red Ranger meeting.

"And you are?"

"Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger." Hunter crossed his arms impatiently.

"Uh huh, and what does that have to do with me?" asked Tommy. "This is a Red Ranger group, not a Bizarre Colored Ranger group. We're elite. We're special. We don't let any yahoo off the street in."

"Oh come on!" whined Hunter. "Crimson's close enough to Red. Blake gets to go to the Blue Rangers' meeting." Hunter wasn't aware that the only reason Tori got his brother in was because he had threatened to tell the other Blue Rangers about her love of the Teletubbies.

"Crimson C-R-I-M-S-O-N. Red R-E-D. Nope, not the same," replied Tommy with a smirk. He had heard of this guy. There was no way he'd have a Ranger in this special group who was more brooding than him.

Hunter glared at the other man. "What about the Quantum Ranger? That's not a color."

Tommy paused in thought. "You know, you're right about that. I'll make a note to kick Eric out…after my Dragonzord has his Quantasaurus for lunch. But even so, it'd just be too difficult to add you on."

"Difficult how? I'm pretty sure that wasn't Wes' darker haired cousin I saw leaving your house earlier."

"Well, I…" Tommy paused as he tried to think of another excuse. One of the Red Rangers' first coups as a group was beating the Blue and Green Rangers and forcing their geniuses to build a Time Taxi. The best part was having a Ranger there who could actually stick his hand through his sink pipe and pull out the clog thereby saving Tommy from having to pay the plumber a ton of money.

"Forget this!" cried Hunter who was beginning to seethe with rage. "Thunder Storm, Ninja Form!" He morphed into the Crimson Ranger…the evil Crimson Ranger. "You will know the meaning of terror if you do not let me join!" intoned Hunter in his deep 'evil' voice.

"Looks more like Pink to me," teased Tommy. "Maybe I can get Kim to let you join her little group. I hear they have make-up sessions every Tuesday evening."

"You will pay for that insult!" growled Hunter as he pulled out his Crimson Blaster. He aimed at Tommy… and didn't see the giant tail lashing at him until he flew into the air and landed on Tommy's garbage cans.

"Thanks, old pal!" called Tommy as he put the Dragon Dagger back into its pocket dimension. "Let's have lunch sometime!"

The Dragonzord bellowed and walked back into the bay. He had no intention of waiting at another restaurant for this idiot. The last time he did, people ran out screaming about a giant dragon and he had to wash dishes to pay for the steak that he had grabbed and eaten.

Tommy stepped over to the other man who was struggling to get up. "No one can do evil Ranger like me! Don't even try it again!"

"That's right!" said Hunter as he demorphed. "You're the original evil Green Ranger!"

"Who could forget that?" asked Tommy.

Hunter pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "Can I have your autograph? Make it out to Hunter…a fellow evil Ranger."

Tommy scribbled something and tossed it back to Hunter.

"To Hunter…the stupidest evil Ranger ever!" read Hunter. "Hey! What's the idea? Are you trying to anger me again?"

"I was evil because of a spell. Ryan and Karone were evil because they were brainwashed as kids. Trent was evil because his Dino gem was possessed. You and your brother were evil because the bad guy…whom you had just seen kidnap your whole school…told you a hamster sensei killed your parents. How do you think he did that? By running them over in his hamster wheel?"

"He wasn't a hamster then!" defended Hunter. "Besides, Lothor really made it sound convincing." He suddenly fell to his knees and grabbed at Tommy's shirt. "Please, oh please let me join your group! You don't know what it's like to get such a stupid color! You don't know what it's like to have to ask store clerks for crimson shirts! It's embarrassing!"

"Well," said Tommy as he tried to think. "I guess I could let you in, if you do one thing for me."

"Yes, anything!" exclaimed Hunter. "Well, anything legal that is." He had to be careful. He had already been kicked out of the Big Brother program and was on probation. He should have listened to the little voice inside him that told him tying that one kid to his motorbike and sending it racing down the street was a very bad idea. But then again, the brat had kept on saying that motocross was stupid.

"How about you kidnap this Cyber Cam of yours? He could be useful in grading my papers." He could also trick Haley into thinking he was the real Cam so she'd go out with him instead of constantly hinting to Tommy that she was more compatible with him than a washed up Pink gymnast and a has-been Pink ballerina.

Hunter paled. "Are you crazy? No way am I making Cam angry. Once, I accidentally spilled a few drops of motor oil on one of his laptops. The next time I morphed, I ended up in a Pink Bunny outfit."

Tommy nodded his head in agreement. He could remember the one time he had laughed at one of Billy's inventions. He ended up with a White Tiger Zord that did nothing but cry and fart for the next three days. "Okay, then how about you do this?" He whispered something into the other man's ear.

Hunter nodded in agreement.

The next day, a certain original Red Ranger found his precious motorcycle strewn all across the yard in tiny pieces and a hand-made sign in Crimson saying Tommy is Ultimate King of the Rangers.

AN: to vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769 I won't be able to do the Mia/Jason pairing you requested until I've seen most, if not all, of Power Rangers Samurai.


	34. Kim and Kendrix

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number thirty-four. It was requested by mirai 0079.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Kim and Kendrix**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kim hummed happily to herself as she set up her dining room. Ever since Tommy and Jason had come back from their chest pounding manfest…otherwise known as the Red Rangers running off to the moon to defeat Serpenterra…she had wanted to form her own Pink Ranger group.

Kim stood back to survey her handiwork. The pink tablecloth was pristine. The pink plates, glasses, and utensils were shiny. The pink flowers were lovely. "Hmm, maybe it's just a bit too pink." Kim reached over and pulled a pink carnation out of the vase and tossed it to the side. "That's much better. Now all I have to do is wait for…"

Ding Dong!

"My first guest!" cried Kim excitedly. She ran to the door and flung it open.

"Hi!" said Kendrix cheerily. "I'm here for the Pink Ranger meeting."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell are you? You don't match any of the Pink Ranger pictures"

"Kendrix Morgan, Pink Galactic Ranger."

Kim laughed. "Nice try, but I already know that the Pink Galactic Ranger is Karone Xzzyk43zvghffn884dngy..." Kim took a breath… "krrbwxxkfgn54yxdbx. Sheesh, no wonder Andros decided to take Ashley's last name when they married." She began to close the door and then reopened it. "By the way, if you wanted to make up a K name to fool me into thinking you were a female Ranger you shouldn't have picked one that was so bizarre."

"That _is_ my name and I am the Pink Galactic Ranger…the original one," replied Kendrix through gritted teeth. Now she knew why she hadn't received a personal invitation. A certain former princess of evil was soon going to be finding all her leather pants shrunk in the dryer.

"Yeah, right," said Kimberly. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She began to close the door again.

Kendrix peered closer to Kim. "Wow this is amazing."

"Yeah, I guess you are in awe at meeting the first Pink Ranger. I guess I could give you an autograph, but then you will have to go home."

"No, I mean I didn't think adults still got pimples. That one on your nose looks just like a wart."

"Whaaaaaaaaaattt?" screeched Kim as she ran into the house. "Hey," she said with a sigh of relief as she peered into a large mirror. "There's nothing there. I'm still beautiful."

"Well, I guess if you say so," commented Kendrix who had followed her into the house. She peered around the room. "I see some of us take the Pink to a whole other level." She flicked on a stereo switch.

_Right, right turn off the lights. We gonna lose our minds…_

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Kendrix as she turned it off.

"Hey! Get out of my house!" yelled Kim. "What if the other Pinks get here and see a dork like you? My reputation as the hottest Pink Ranger ever will be ruined!"

Kendrix snorted. "I wouldn't worry about that. According to the latest Ranger polls, some girl from SPD is currently holding the title." She frowned a bit. "Funny, though, I thought that organization was too new to have Power Rangers already." It turned out that Sydney had promised to make Kat a diamond studded dog collar to give Cruger if she would help her time travel back so she could be popular among the earlier Rangers. Kat had jumped at the chance to impress the dog of her dreams.

"What?" asked Kim. "Oh, very funny. Stop trying to distract…" She paused as she looked at herself in the mirror again. "Ooh, I really have to get highlights more often. Look how my hair glistens."

"Eh, blonde is better," commented Kendrix offhandedly.

"What? What did you just say?" hissed Kim as she leaned into the other girl and began balling her fists.

Kendrix blanched a bit and backed up. "Nothing…nothing really."

"That's what Tommy said when I called him to ask why he never dropped everything and come running to Florida to see why I wrote that 'Dear John' letter." Kim became hysterical. "He was supposed to run to me. He was supposed to prove that nothing could keep us apart. But instead, he chooses that evil little kitty cat! Well, I'll show her!"

"Is that why there's an axe hanging over the chair marked 'Kat Hilliard?'" asked Kendrix who was looking up at the ceiling.

"A bit too much?" asked Kim.

"Nah, not enough." Kendrix pulled some wires out of her pockets and began attaching them to the chair and to a nearby lamp socket. "That should do it if the axe misses."

Kim just stared at her. "You too?"

Kendrix nodded. "I really want to thank her for making that stupid Cassie her successor. It was her lousy fighting skills that caused me to end up as a ghost."

"A ghost," deadpanned Kim. "Really…you were a ghost."

"It was quite the interesting experience. I got to be invisible and fly everywhere."

"Great, it's bad enough you're pretending to be a Pink Ranger…now you're pretending you were a ghost."

But Kendrix was lost in her happy memories. "Yes, it was a lot of fun. Untucking all of that stiff-necked Kai's shirts. Dropping cakes onto Maya's head. Loosening the nuts on the Megaship's engines whenever Damon wasn't looking." The best thing was Leo getting the blame for the ship eventually being destroyed. That's what he got for going out with that stupid Ginger instead of her.

"That does it!" cried Kim. There was no way that Karone would ever like her enough to tell her where she bought all her hot leather outfits if this dork was around. Not to mention all the free medical care she had been hoping to score from Dr. Mitchell. "Zordon!" she called. "Bring your floating head here!"

Zordon the floating head appeared with a groan. "Yes, Master, what do you wish?" He should have suspected something when that talking cat told him the rest of his body was inside that old lamp. It was just more bad luck that out of all people, it was his cute but demanding Pink Ranger who had purchased the lamp at a local yard sale.

"I want you to banish this imposter to…uh…to Bulk's bedroom." She looked at Kendrix. "That should give you enough nightmares to really want to die and become a real ghost."

"As you…wait, Kendrix?" asked Zordon. "I was wondering why I didn't see you floating around anymore. What are you doing alive again?"

"Wha…?" asked Kim as her mouth gaped open.

"It's the funniest thing, Zordon," replied Kendrix. "One minute, I was spying on Commander Stanton and High Commander Renier in that little storage closet. The next I was alive on Mirinoi. As far as I know it was the energy from those quasar sabers."

"How about we go out to lunch and discuss this?" asked Zordon. "Maybe we could find a way for me to get my body back."

"Sounds good to me," replied Kendrix. "This party seems a bit boring to me anyway." With that, she headed out the door with Zordon's ghost head floating behind her.

"Hey, Zordon! You're supposed do what I tell you!" shouted Kim. "Zordon!" she cried as she ran for the door. "Owwwww!" she cried as she tripped over a chair in her haste. Zzzzzzaaaaaapppp! Whack! "My beautiful hair!" whined Kim who now sported a chopped up, smoking mess.

AN: I have no idea how Kendrix made that electric chair without zapping herself…I guess she's just that much of a genius.


	35. Jarrod and Dominick

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number thirty-five.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

I'm resubmitting this due to a spelling error. Thanks to SpikeLightening for pointing it out.

**Jarrod and Dominick**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"At last!" growled Dai Shi as he entered his throne room. "I have finally come up with a plan to destroy those Rangers once and for all!" He looked around the empty room. "Camille!" he hollered. "Where are you? I order you to come here!"

There was no response.

"Figures, when I don't want her she's hanging all over me. Where are my Rinshi warriors?" he demanded as he strode over to his throne.

"What?" he cried. "What do you mean I gave them the week off, you pathetic human?" Dai Shi paused as he continued to listen to the human mind he had trapped. "Aaaaaaggghhh! I knew I shouldn't have had all that vodka." He had to find a better way to celebrate each time he got more power.

"Fine! I'll use the time to make my plan even more perfect!" He sat down on his throne.

Brrrraaaaaaaaatttttttt!

"Ewwww! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Dai Shi scolded the trapped human. "It's bad for my evil image. Oh, you didn't?" Dai Shi stood up and looked down. He picked up the whoopee cushion and glared at it. "What…"

Snickering came from one of the rafters near the ceiling.

"Who dares to…" Splush! "Aaaagguugggugug!" cried Dai Shi as raspberry jello glopped onto his upturned face.

The snickering turned into full blown laughter.

"Yeeeaaarggh!" hollered Dai Shi as he shot power out of his hand and hit the rafters.

Thump! "Owww," moaned Dominick. "Why can't I ever remember to keep quiet?" The last time he had gotten caught playing one of his pranks he had ended up floating naked upside down over a pack of snarling Jaguars. The Blue Jungle Fury Ranger hadn't been too pleased at waking up to find himself Krazy glued to Luan. The sign taped to his shirt saying 'see the Siamese twins for $10.00' hadn't helped his mood either.

"Rhino Ranger, I should've known," snarled Dai Shi. "What do you mean how would I have known it? I just do…stop messing with my omniscient power!"

"So, does the insanity come with the whole 'I'm a completely evil bastard bent on taking over the world' thing?" asked Dominick as he stood and dusted off his pants.

Dai Shi decided to ignore the question as he shoved Jarrod's mind even deeper down. "What are you doing here, you pathetic human?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Dominick with a mischievous grin. "I came to see my old classmate and catch up with him. So, how are you doing, Jerry, old boy?" he asked as he smacked the evil spirit possessed man on the back.

"How dare you, you pathetic worm!" roared an enraged Dai Shi. He noticed a lone Rinshi at the end of the hallway. "Ah, at least one of my warriors was loyal enough to stay. Rinshi! Attack this feeble human scum! You'll get it now," he sneered at Dominick as the Rinshi headed for them. "You'll be sorry for your imperti…Owww!" he cried in surprise as he rubbed his butt and watched the Rinshi bunny-hop away.

"I'll be sorry for my what?" asked Dominick with a laugh.

"That does it!" cried Dai Shi as he ripped the 'kick me' sign off his own back. "Spirit of the Mighty Lion!" He morphed into his Lion form. "I'll take care of you once and for all!"

But Dominick just took one look at him and rolled on the floor laughing. "Oh, I just outdo myself every time!"

Dai Shi tilted his head in confusion. Then he looked down to see that his outfit now had a ballet tutu and little flowers pasted all over it. "How the hell did you…never mind, I'm still going to kill you!" With that, he shot power at the still laughing White Rhino Ranger.

"Yeow!" cried Dominick as he grabbed his smoking butt. "Can't you take a joke?"

Dai Shi raised his hand to shoot out more of his power. "What?" he asked as he quickly lowered his hand and demorphed.

"I said can't you…"

"Is _that_ the real reason?" Dai Shi asked with a snicker, ignoring the White Rhino Ranger who was standing there with a puzzled look on his face. "No wonder he left."

"You know, maybe your Rinshii would show you more respect if you didn't talk to yourself like that," commented Dominic. "Anyway, it was just a bit of fun. No hard feelings, okay?"

Dai Shi ignored the proffered hand with the obvious buzzer on it. "I know your secret," he said with a malicious grin.

"You what?" asked Dominic. How did this guy find out about his tendency to impress girls with his book reading skills when all he actually did was read the cliff notes? Then his face paled at another thought. No, he couldn't have found out about…

The evil possessed man began to dance around in an uncharacteristic fashion. "I know your secret! I know your secret! I know your secret!" he called in a sing song voice.

"Whoa," said Dominic as he backed up with his hands in front of him. "You're freaking me out here. Why don't I just leave quietly and you can go back to sitting and brooding?"

"I would have loved seeing Master Mao going crazy over all that catnip."

Dominic paled. "Well…"

"And how angry was he after you force fed him that bowl of Meow Mix?" asked Dai Shi.

"But he said he was hungry. And he was morphed in that silly cat suit. How was I supposed to know he was a guy?"

"I'm guessing, however, that it was the neutering that caused Master Mao to kick you out on your ass."

"Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about stray litters now!" replied Dominic defensively. "Anyway, we get along just fine now."

"Master Mao!" gasped Dai Shi as he looked past the young man. "What are you doing here? I thought I kill…"

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Dominic as he ran the other way. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't want be your personal scratching post again!" He ran further into Dai Shi's lair. When the other Rangers invaded a month later, they found him strapped into a gigantic high chair and being fed by a pair of near-sighted Rinshi.

"Thank you," Dai Shi said to Jarrod as he headed back to his throne. "I owe you one. How did you put up with him at school? Really? Pepper spray and a personal guard dog?"

He grabbed his fur cape from the back of his throne. "Time to get back to planning my next attack on those fools." He tossed on the fur cape. "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" he screamed, rolling on the floor and scratching everywhere as the itching powder took effect.

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to writing. I just keep getting dis…ooh a pretty butterfly.


	36. Kim and Tori

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting."

This is story number thirty-six. It was requested by 100TenMillion.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Kim and Tori**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"I'm ba-ack!" cried Kim as she threw open the glass doors of the Angel Grove Mall. "I've missed you so much!" she shouted as she began to run around. "I've missed you, super expensive shoe store," she said as she ran in and hugged a pair of high heeled boots before running back out. "I've missed you, super chic purses," she said as she kissed the store window. "I've missed you, wonderful food court," she said as she grabbed an old French fry off a table and popped it into her mouth. "I've missed you…"

"…Super rad surf shop!" called Tori from a store a few feet in front of Kim. She was hoping to finally reel in a customer for her store. She deeply regretted setting up shop here rather than next to the beach where people actually surfed. It seemed Kelly had made the suggestion only to remove Tori as competition. Well, Tori made sure to 'thank' her by forging a letter from Kelly to Total Pro Sports saying she was sorry she didn't take up their kind offer. The letter also asked them to come over during the Storm Chargers' owner's week off and turn it into a Barney and Friends disco palace.

Kim stopped and turned to the blonde woman. "What? Eww, no way. I don't surf. Besides, my cute outfits would get all wet and my hair would be a mess."

"You don't wear…oh, never mind," said Tori dismissively. "I'd probably get sued and lose my business if I let an airhead like you even near my lovely boards."

"You have got to be kidding me," stated Kim as she touched one board and it fell into splinters. "Where'd you get this junk? A dumpster? Did Rita use this when she was floating around space?"

"Who?" asked Tori.

"Wait, are those ironing boards there? Do I smell a nice report to the Better Business Bureau?"

"No don't!" cried Tori in tears. "I can't get the money to buy better stuff." In retrospect, writing 'kick-ass super hero surfer girl,' on her loan applications had not been the best idea. "I'll do anything. I'll give you a surfboard. I'll give you free lessons!"

"Why would I want…Aaaah! What is _she_ doing on that wall?" Kim pointed to a plaque.

"Huh?" asked Tori. "Oh that. I don't know, I found it at a flea market. I thought it would make this store look a bit more authentic. I don't even know who this Kat Hilliard is."

Kim read the plaque. "Champion surfer of Angel Grove 1995." She then read the handwritten inscription on the bottom. '_See, Tommy? I bet your Kimmie can't ride you as well as I can my surfboard' _ "Oh, that does it. First she's a diver, then she's a ballerina, then she's a surfer. No way am I letting her beat me." Suddenly, she burst into tears. "Tommy! Tommy! Why didn't you come running after me after I sent you that 'Dear Tommy' letter? What kind of jerk goes skiing instead?"

Tori stared at the sobbing woman. Slowly, she reached into her pocket, pulled out the 'Dear Blakey,' letter she had written, and ripped it to shreds.

"So, you won't report me then? If I give you a surfing lesson that is?" Tori asked the other woman who had finally stopped crying.

"Sure," replied Kim. She pushed away the cracked board Tori held out to her. "But I will pick my own board. I have no wish to die." She walked behind a counter and grabbed a shiny blue board. "This will do for now. I'll get it painted a more appropriate color later."

"Hey!" cried Tori. "That's _my _board! You can't have it!" It had taken her almost two years of whining and complaining to Sensei about how she was the only one who even bothered to clean his stinky cage before he broke down and bought it for her.

Kim sighed and put down the board. Then she pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons. "Hello? I'd like to report a store that's selling bogus surfboards. How soon can you come and shut it…"

"Here, take it!" said Tori as she shoved the board back into Kim's hands. She would just whine at Cam about his not being enough of a genius to make her a supersonic surfboard complete with wifi and a bitching sound system.

"Never mind," said Kim into the cell phone. She pressed 'end' just as Trini began to scream at her for disrupting a very private moment between herself and the man she had finally managed to wrest away from a fishy girl's fins. Kim had been quite surprised to learn of her best friend's sudden interest in the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. "Let's hit the beach!"

"And leave my store unattended?" asked Tori. "No way. We'll stay nice and close."

"Like anyone would steal anything in there," muttered Kim as she followed Tori to a flat bench that was right in front of the shop. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," she commented as Tori put the board on top and laid prone on it.

"First, you paddle like this." Tori began moving her arms, unaware of the snickering emanating from a few passers-by.

"God, this is embarrassing," moaned Kim. She spotted a salon next to Tori's shop. "I'll be right back," she called as she headed for it.

"Now, once you can paddle, you can start to ride a wave," continued Tori, unaware that her student had left. "It takes a while, so you have to find the right wave. Then you get slowly to your feet like this." She got up…and fell off the bench, her board flipping over and whacking her on the head.

Two hours later, Kim stepped out of the salon, admiring her hot pink manicure as she did. "So, after I paddle then what? Oh, I see you're taking a nap. Some teacher you are!"

"Ohhhhh…." moaned Tori as she finally gained consciousness. "My store!" she screamed as she noticed that it had been ransacked. Then she got a closer look. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Whoops, guess someone did want that junk after all," commented Kim. "But why would anyone paint it purple and put giant stuffed Barneys and Baby Bops in it?"

"I'm ruined," Tori moaned. "This is your fault," she said accusingly to Kim. "If you had stuck around for your lesson, this wouldn't have happened."

"At least your store looks better now," retorted Kim.

"At least I'm still a master surfer and you're just a ditz," Tori retorted back.

"Oh, really?" asked Kim. With that, she jumped up onto the bench with the surfboard. She expertly demonstrated paddling, and other surfing techniques. With three perfect back flips, she leapt off the board and nailed the landing. "You were saying?"

"I…I…I…I'm a master teacher!" shouted Tori. "Yes! Now I can teach everyone in Blue Bay Harbor how to surf! Everyone will learn! Everyone will finally know that surfing is the only thing worth doing!" She broke out into a maniacal laugh. "They'll finally close all those stupid skate parks and all those idiotic motocross tracks! Surfing will rule supreme!" She continued to laugh as several nearby shoppers pulled their cell phones out in alarm.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, your ability to teach me while unconscious is really impressive. Almost as impressive as me being a world class gymnast." She flashed a gold medal in front of Tori's face. She placed it quickly back into her pocket to keep the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger from realizing it was just chocolate in gold foil.

"No, no, you lie!" cried Tori as several white coated men appeared and grabbed her. "Surfers will rule the Oceans! They will rule the Earth! Hang Ten!" Her voice faded as she was dragged away.

Kim stared where Tori had been. Then she shrugged and skipped away. "I've missed you expensive perfume counter! I've missed you super chic jeans store! I've missed you naughty little lingerie shop. I've missed you Super Kat's School of Ski…Dogsledding…Violin…Quilting…Origami… Sculpture…Meteorology…and Rocket Science. I've missed you…WHAT?"

AN: Again, I just could not come up with a good way to end this story. I hope this one came out okay otherwise.


	37. Flynn and Katie

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number thirty-seven.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Flynn and Katie**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Thanks for the package, Laddie," said Flynn as he grabbed the large box from the delivery man. "Here's your tip." He turned to head back into the Garage. "Ow!" he cried as the bag of haggis smacked him in the back of his head. "See if I give you anymore tips!" he called as the delivery truck sped away.

"It's here! It's finally here!" exclaimed Flynn as he placed the box on top of Scott's car. Then he slid it back and forth, scratching up the paint. Anything to get back at the Red RPM Ranger for paying some kids to paint his favorite bus in multiple colors and tape a 'Nervous Mother Driving' sign on the back.

"Now I will be able to make the most stupendous, amazing, fantastic smoothies ever!" He opened the flaps and then began tossing the packaging aside. "Acch!" he said as he pulled the device out of the box. "This is certainly the oddest Supreme Smoothie Maker I've ever…." WHOOSH!

(Meanwhile, in an underground shelter beneath Silver Hills, a distraught Red Time Force Ranger was sobbing the name 'Jen' and consoling himself with a strawberry-peach smoothie.)

"What…what was that?" asked Flynn as he looked around. Everything seemed unfamiliar. The buildings had a shiny metallic look to them. Cars and strange vehicles were flying along the streets. Short little robots were crying 'ayiyi' and 'yoyoyo' as they pestered the drivers to let them wipe their windshields. "Hey, Mack!" he called to someone who was lifting what looked to be a futuristic couch. "Where am I?"

"Ah!" cried Katie as she whipped around; dropping the object she had been carrying. "I _hate_ that!" She stomped closer to Flynn who was beginning to shrink back. "Do I look like a Red android that got to be human and then begged his dad to make him an android again so he could win all the games at the 2012 Olympics?"

"Acch! My deepest apologies, Lassie," squeaked Flynn. "It's just that you looked like a guy from the back. And I must say you are extremely strong…"

"If you finish that sentence with 'for a woman,' I won't hesitate to show you how strong I really am." She then burst into tears. "It's not fair! I didn't ask to be made into a freak! I didn't ask for guys to run away every time I hug them! I didn't ask to be the one who has to lift the colossal statue of the Great Green/White/Red/Black/ Purple/Silver/Plaid/Chrome and Bubble Ranger so they can sweep under it every year."

"Okay, okay, Lassie," said Flynn as he attempted to placate the angered Yellow Time Force Ranger. "I was just asking a simple question. Never mind, I'll just head into that store and ask them."

"Wait! That's not a…"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Flynn as he jumped back from the open maw as the carnivorous robot clamped its teeth together. "Where the &*%$*$% am I?"

"Wait, what happened to your accent?" asked Katie with suspicion.

"Whatever do you mean, Lassie?" asked Flynn nervously.

"Just then, you dropped that Scrooge McDuck voice." Katie narrowed her eyes, "You're not really Irish are you?"

"Irish?" exclaimed Flynn. "Do I sound Irish to you? I'm Scottish!" With that he pulled out a blue flag with a large white X on it and began waving it around.

"Sorry," said Katie. "It's just that for a minute there you sounded…"

"Yes, pure Scottish. Born and bred in the lovely town of Brigadoon."

"…like a fake!" Katie grabbed him by the collar and held him up against a brick wall. "Okay, who are you really?"

Flynn sighed. "I told my dad it was a stupid idea to go into that witness protection program," he said with no trace of a Scottish accent. "But who listens to a five year old? I mean, all he had to do was apologize to that funny guy in the red muscle suit with the Z on top of his head for screwing up the repairs on that big snake ship of his and give him his money back."

"Nevermind," said Katie. "Just go back to wherever you came from, I have work to do." She hefted the futuristic couch back onto her shoulder.

"I don't even know where I am…or is it when?" asked Flynn as he watched a flying garbage truck narrowly miss the top of a building and spill its contents on a guy in a white coat and sunglasses.

"That's what you get for spying on me, you jerk!" called Katie as the former Red Time Force Ranger stomped away, cursing as he shook the filth from his hair and clothing. Time Force paid so little that over half of its members had claimed injuries in order to collect workman's compensations. Alex had become suspicious when Katie claimed to have a bad back injury after thumb wrestling with Trip.

Flynn watched in confusion, and then shook his head. "I must get back home; the other Rangers won't be able to fight without me." Actually, at that very moment in his own timeline, the RPM Rangers were successfully destroying the LampshadeHead Monster. Gem had managed to quickly assemble a robot to control the Blue Ranger's Zord. The Gold RPM Ranger was determined to do anything to keep from losing his sister to that smoothie making Casanova.

"Rangers?" asked Katie as she again dropped the couch. "Power Rangers?" She ran through the list of Rangers she had learned about in her head. "Oh, you must have been that guy who led Scotland to its victory over the rest of Europe, Canada, Japan, and the Phillipines in the Bagpipe War of 2016. I hear it took just a year of enforced kilt wearing and caber tossing before everyone revolted and things went back to normal." She tilted her head as she studied Flynn's confused face. "Yeah, I did the right thing getting you to admit you're not Scottish."

"Oh, very funny," laughed Flynn. "Do you do standup comedy when you're not moving," he looked down at the couch that now had several scratches and a tear in it. "Or should I say destroying furniture?"

Katie looked down at the couch. "Nooooooo!" she flopped down on it and sobbed. "My brother trusted me to move this for him! He's going to hate me! Mom and Dad will say I'm lazy. They'll never invite me to the family get togethers! My Grandmother will disinherit me! I'll never see my family again!"

After listening to the crying woman for several minutes, Flynn cleared his throat. "Perhaps you could take a break from your self-pity party to point me to the nearest expert in time travel, Lassie," Flynn blanched as Katie's face went from sorrow to rage in a split second. "Sorry, sorry, force of habit."

"So, you want me to point you to a time travel expert?" asked Katie with a tight grin on her face. "Sure, I'd be happy to oblige." She grabbed Flynn by the back of his collar and his belt and lifted him off the ground.

"Really, that's not necessa….rrrryyyyyyyyyyy!" cried Flynn as he flew through the air. He landed with a thump on an already annoyed and stinking Time Force officer. "Sorry about that, Laddie," he began. "I was just…hey!" he protested as a pair of electronic handcuffs were slapped on his wrists.

"I do not appreciate being called a female dog," called Katie who watched in amusement as Flynn was led away. She turned back to the couch, and noticed her green hair friend sitting on it. "Oh, come on Trip," she said as she saw him hold his thumb out with a smile. "I don't want to thumb wrestle again. No, Trip!" she protested as he grabbed at her thumb. "Owwww! My poor back!" she cried as she was again flipped over and landed on the ground.

It took Flynn just a few hours to convince Time Force that he was in the wrong time period by accident. It took him a few weeks of bouncing around different time periods before the financially strapped organization was finally able to send him back to the Garage…and a very livid Gemma who was getting sick of waiting for him while avoiding the lecherous robot her dumb twin had built.

AN: I don't own the Partridge Family (reference to Flynn's bus getting painted multiple colors). I also don't own the Scottish flag. Happy New Year to all.


	38. Jason and Tori

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number thirty-eight. It was requested by SpikeLightening.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Jason and Tori**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Almost there," groaned Jason as he yanked on the final piece of the skintight outfit. "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed as he pulled the helmet over his head. Sure, it had been over forty years but he was determined to relive his glory days...well glory day to be exact. Jason jumped into the ocean and proceeded to search for any sign of a submarine or any ship that would capture him and feed him to a volcanic monster. He missed the power he had as Maligore's vessel. With it he had been able to give that Zord-crushing rainbow-colored Tommy the pounding he deserved. Best of all, no one blamed him even though he had actually come to his senses five minutes into the fight on Muranthias.

Tori marched determinedly down the beach with her surfboard slung over her shoulder. How dare Blake tell her she was too old to surf! She'd show jerk. Just because he had turned his motorbike in for one of those power chairs, didn't mean she was elderly as well. She was going to hit the waves. After all, it had only been about forty years or so since she last surfed.

Tori put her toes in the water. Then her watch alarm went off. She grumbled as she took her fiber supplement and arthritis meds. She then placed the board on the water and laid flat on it. She paddled over to the waves.

Jason was so focused on getting recaptured that he didn't watch where he was snorkeling. He looked up and saw a longish shape above him. "Finally!" he cried as he popped out of the water. "Are you here to throw me into a pit and make me stronger with a diabolical spell?"

"Aaaahhh!" screamed Tori as she was knocked off her board. "A sea monster!" A large wave knocked them both to shore.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" shouted Tori. "Die, you evil sea creature!" she cried as she blasted at the strange rubber suited being with her sonic fin.

"Hey!" shouted Jason as he finally yanked his head out of the sand. "Will you cut that out? I'm not a monster." He yanked off his scuba helmet.

"Whoops," said Tori, "sorry about that." She demorphed. "It's just that you look like a manatee stuffed inside that outfit like that. How'd you squeeze into it anyway?"

Jason sighed. Not another one. Just because he had gotten a bit lax about his workouts and Emily had inherited that bakery, everyone kept making stupid comments like that. Billy and Zack had even given him a trophy for out-bulking Bulk.

Tori frowned as she examined her surfboard. "I had to give up six months of Bingo money to buy this. If I find any cracks in it you're going to pay."

"For what? Keeping an old lady from breaking her hip on that thing?" asked Jason sarcastically.

"No, for snorkeling where people surf. Since when do people do that in Blue Bay Harbor?"

"Since they banned it in Angel Grove in order to devote the whole area to the Shrine of the Dragonzord of the Great Green Ranger," replied Jason in disgust. "What about my poor Red Dragon? Why doesn't he ever get worshipped? At least he never tried to destroy the abandoned warehouse district."

"What kind of insane city has a district just for abandoned buildings?" asked Tori.

"The same kind that has empty rock quarries that no one uses," retorted Jason.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any damage," mumbled Tori. "I guess I can let it go this time. But the next time you decide to play Aquaman, please do so far away from here." She grabbed her board and headed back towards the water.

"That was a Ranger outfit!" cried Jason as something finally clicked in his mind. "You're the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger!" A look of confusion came over his face. "Wait, Adam told me the Sentinel Knight took your powers back after you helped the Overdrive Rangers."

"I got him to let me keep mine. I just had to do a little favor for him." Tori grinned. "He may be all metal but he's still fully functioning." Little did she know a certain redhead had figured out how to make an awesome robot knight costume that would allow him to score with hot chicks. Tori looked back at Jason. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some surfing to get back to."

"I've got a better idea," said Jason. He held his old morpher in front if his chest. "It's Morphing Time!" Zzzzzaaaaapppp! "Ow!" he cried as he dropped the sparking dinosaur morpher on the sand.

"Hey! They don't allow bonfires on the beach," stated Tori. She raised her hands and swished a wave of water over the burning morpher.

"It's not fair!" whined Jason as he stared at his ruined morpher. "Why was Adam able to use his morpher again? Why were you guys invited to help those Overdrive Rangers but not me?" He stepped in and grabbed Tori by the arm. "Didn't that stupid knight realize he was leaving out the best fighter the Rangers ever had?"

"Well, yeah," replied Tori. "But I heard from Kira that Dr. O. had his hands full with that polygamy case. You'd think he'd know better than to try to marry Kim, Kat, Aisha, and Cassie at the same time."

Jason scowled. "I'll show them all who's a great hero. They'll put up a statue of me up in the park."

"They already have statues of the original Rangers in Angel Grove," said Tori. "How egotistical are you guys going to get?"

"Can I help it if we were better than all the other teams combined?" asked Jason.

"Better my ass!" retorted Tori. "I know all about how you let citizens ride in the Zords and pose for pictures with you guys morphed without your helmets. I don't know how your mentor never caught on."

Jason smiled at this. "A nice head massage can be very distracting."

"Especially when it came from Kim," boomed Zordon as his head suddenly appeared. "But, that darn Kat kept forgetting to retract her claws. I always wondered why you all had developed a sudden fetish for my bald head."

Tori backed up with a gasp. "I thought having a rodent as a sensei was weird. No one told me your mentor was a decapitated head."

"Zordon!" cried Jason. "How are you? You're looking good for a rotting head corpse."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," replied Zordon. "You all broke the rule about using your powers for personal gain."

"Big deal," said Jason with a yawn. "I already lost my powers. What else can you do to me?"

"This," replied Zordon. He zapped Jason with his eyes.

"Ayyyyiiiiiiiii," screamed Jason. He gasped as Zordon pulled a mirror out of thin air. "Aw, come on, Zordon!" he whined.

"You're going to wear that for the next month," said Zordon with a chuckle as he disappeared.

Tori stared at Jason as he tried to scratch off the 'Tommy is the Best Ranger Ever' tattoo Zordon had burned onto his forehead. Then she shrugged and picked up her board to head back into the ocean.

"Not so fast," came another, but more familiar voice.

"Sensei," Tori exclaimed as a floating hamster ghost appeared before her. She had been surprised when he had decided that he missed running in his hamster wheel and had begged his son to find a way to turn him back. She had been even more shocked when Dustin had decided to practice his freestyle skills inside of Ninja Ops and had landed his bike directly on the hamster cage. But then again, the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger had been pretty pissed about Sensei setti1ng Marah up with Cyber Cam on a blind date.

"You morphed with no monster present," said the rodent ghost.

"But I thought he was…'

"And I heard all about how you managed to keep those powers."

"Who told you?"

"Looks like I'll have to punish you as…." Whaaaaaaaaappppp!

"Sorry, Sensei," apologized Tori as she scraped the flattened hamster ghost off her surfboard. "But, I still have some surfing to do." With that, she headed into the waves. Little did she know, the angry ghost of a hamster ghost floated after her. Zaaaaaaaaappppp!

The other members of the Blue Bay Senior Center spent a month laughing at Tori who had her surfboard melded to her butt.

AN: This is the first story I did on my new android. It really helped with my writer's block. But I still had to edit it on my laptop to get the spelling and punctuation right. I hope this story came out okay.


	39. Kendrix and Casey

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number thirty-nine.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Kendrix and Casey**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hey!" cried Kendrix as she was unceremoniously shoved through the wormhole. "What kind of backwards people are you to be scared of a few simple experiments?" Just because she had genetically altered some of their flora to have arms so they could water themselves… "This is just great," she moaned. "How the hell am I supposed to get off this moon?" It wasn't as if she could float around anymore. How she missed the days when she could grab the former Magna Defender by the hand and dangle him over a cliff until he cried for mercy. She had been angry with Mike ever since he had blabbed to Commander Stanton about her tendency to take her plants to bed with her.

"This will show them all," grumbled Casey as he stepped around a hill. He adjusted his backpack as he noticed the blonde woman. "Hey, is that the wormhole?"

"Where did you come from?" asked Kendrix. Then she gasped. "You must that evil offspring of Zedd and Rita! Andros came and warned us about you!" She held out the saber she had managed to yank out just before getting shoved through the wormhole. "Go! Galactic!"

"Do I look like an ugly evil concoction?" asked Casey. "Thrax is so last season." He pouted. "But I bet he would have gotten his master's stripes if he wanted them. RJ would probably like him better than me."

"Die, Zedd Junior!" cried Kendrix as she ran forward with her saber held out.

"Power of the Tiger!" Casey grinned as his tiger spirit showed up and jumped in front of the saber. He then frowned as it hopped back out of the way and disappeared. "Oh come on! I already told you I'm sorry for trying to forcefeed you that rancid meat." Casey had been desperate to do something, anything to keep RJ from using it as a topping on his newest creation 'Garbage Can Pizza Supreme.' He closed his eyes as the Pink Galactic Ranger reached him...and missed.

"Damn these contacts," grumbled Kendrix. "I'm going to have to thank Karone for the suggestion." She wondered if she could invent something to make her temporary replacement allergic to tight leather. She then glared at Casey. "What was that thing? Some evil spirit concocted by you, no doubt."

Casey sighed. "What does it matter? Even my own tiger spirit thinks I'm a loser. I bet he would've beaten your ass if he belonged to Theo the Perfect." Just that week the Blue Jungle Fury Ranger had held a three hour lecture on the importance of tying an apron bow perfectly.

"Stop evading the issue!" cried Kendrix. "Which dark minion are you? Oh wait," she squinted closer at him. "Why didn't I see the resemblance before? You must be Squatt and Baboo's love child." She had always known that the 'special information' Andros had left for them on the evil aliens would one day come in handy.

Casey pulled himself out of his funk long enough to glare at Kendrix. "Are you nuts? Why do you keep saying that? I'm just a regular guy."

"Oh really?" asked Kendrix with suspicion. "How does a human get on the moon? Why haven't you suffocated yet?"

"Why haven't you?" retorted Casey. "And for your information, the Earth to Mirinoi shuttle dropped me off back there." He pointed to the hill he had come rom. "Besides, since when can't humans breathe on the moon?"

"Oh, right, darn those alternate universe textbooks," replied Kendrix in a sheepish tone. She peered closely again at Casey. "I guess you could kind of pass for human." She was beginning to wonder if the others had good reason to think being a dead floating ghost had decreased her mental capacity. But then again Damon had probably done something to that kindergarten level test to make her fail it. He had been pretty pissed at her when he found out that she had been testing the gravity of Mirinoi by dropping his favorite tools off hills and cliffs.

"Guess I should keep on going," sighed Casey yet again. "I may as well be invisible seeing as I'm useless to my team. I bet I'm the worst red ranger ever."

"Only if you have a tendency to date brainless girls named Ginger." Kendrix was still sore that Leo had secretly eloped while she was stuck in Mirinoi's only mental hospital after the other Rangers had stuck her in there because she kept trying to walk through walls.

"Yep, I'm going to head to Mirinoi where I can hide in their jungles and not have to face all those who look down on me for being such a failure." Casey looked under his eyelashes at Kendrix. Just a bit more and she'd be sympathetic enough to want him. RJ and the other masters would surely give him his stripes if he had a hot former Ranger babe on his arm.

"You can have Mirinoi," retorted Kendrix. "Do you know how difficult it is doing my genius experiments with just leaves and coconuts?" Even watching old episodes of Gilligan's Island hadn't helped her.

"Well, you may as well join my old team, seeing as they don't have a Pink Ranger." Casey gave a little pout. "I bet you'll get your master stripes tomorrow. Not me, no one likes me."

"Awww, you poor little thing," said Kendrix. "Come here." She gestured for Casey to come closer to her.

"Sure," said Casey dejectedly. Inwardly, he was beaming. Yes, now he would be able to impress the others with his new girl. He stepped up to Kendrix, closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Kendrix rolled her eyes. Then she pulled her lipstick out of her purse and slashed it all over Casey. "There, now you have stripes, you stupid dork."

Casey looked down at himself. Then he looked up at Kendrix. "Stripes!" he cried happily. "I got stripes! And they're red just like my Ranger suit! I've got to go show Theo! His are just a plain boring black!" With that, he turned around and ran back to jump on the Moon to Earth shuttle.

"Wait, you're a Red Ranger?" asked Kendrix in shock. "Dear God, Earth's in grave danger! I'm going back to Mirinoi." She'd take her chances with the backwards natives any day.

The next day, Casey was cursing his head off as he was made to do even more of RJ's personal chores. It seemed the Masters took his lipstick stripes as an insult to them and the whole Pai Zhuq Academy. Scrubbing his favorite chair wouldn't have been so bad if the Wolf Ranger hadn't currently been on the tenth day of his no bathing strike to protest the cruel treatment of houseflies.

At the same time, Kendrix was busy researching ways to become a ghost again so she'd be able to avoid all the angry Mirinoins who kept putting stranger curses on her. As she poured more chemicals into a test tube, she pushed aside the multicolored beard she had somehow grown overnight.

AN: Well, I'm not crazy about how this came out. I got stuck on this story and just really wanted to get back on track with the writing. I'm hoping my next pairing will be better.


	40. Billy and Lily

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty. It was requested by BlueRedPinkRanger.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

I am reposting this after repairing an error found by Jessica01.

**Billy and Lily**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"How will I ever arrive at a solution to this conundrum?" asked a flustered Billy as he headed out of the Juice Bar. He passed by Bulk and Skull who were into their third hour of scrubbing Ernie's dumpster behind the building with their own toothbrushes as punishment for ruining yet another cake.

"Whatever possessed me to solicit Marge's accompaniment to a social event?" he moaned. "I cannot dance." Ever since the fifth grade, when he had somehow knocked half of his classmates off the stage during a talent show, he had avoided anything to do with dancing. He just couldn't take Zack up on his offer to teach him. The last time he had tried to teach Billy, the Black Morphin' Ranger had only ended up in tears. He had even gone as far as to melt down all his dance trophies and have the metal used to make a plaque saying 'Worst Dance Teacher Ever.'

Billy sighed. "My ineptness will not be of assistance in obtaining the affections of Marge." That was when he saw it. "That would be ideal for me!" he cried. He grabbed the flyer off the pole. Then he ran to his house to grab the Radbug from the garage. Surely Zordon wouldn't mind him flying across town. This was an emergency after all.

"Oh wow!" squealed Lily as she clapped her hands together. She just couldn't believe the nice daycare lady had given her a place of her own. She must have realized just how great a dancer Lily truly was. Never mind that the elderly lady had been sobbing and mumbling about smashed knickknacks and broken windows. Never mind that the place was actually a dilapidated old shed that stood far away enough from the main building so that the other kids wouldn't get scared from all the crashing sounds. Lily was thrilled to have her very first dance studio.

"Well this most certainly must be an erroneous location," Billy mumbled to himself as he arrived at the address listed on the flyer. He looked around and saw a little girl of about four years old rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Pardon me; do you have any knowledge of this dance studio?"

"Huh?" asked Lily. "You sure talk funny, Mister."

Billy sighed. He kept forgetting that he needed to simplify his speech around little kids. "I was asking where this dance school was." He showed Lily the flyer.

"Ooh, you got my ad!" squealed Lily. "I get to teach you how to dance!"

"You posted this advertisement?" Billy asked dumbfounded. He felt a bit disappointed. He had been positive the badly spelled crayoned ad had been done by a certain Pink Ranger. He had even been mentally rehearsing what he would say when he 'accidentally' got too close during his lessons. Then again, Billy did think it odd for Kim to ask for cookies and m & m's as payment.

"Let's see" said the preschooler as she walked around her new student and studied him thoughtfully. "First you gotta look cool. Those overalls won't help you look like anything but a dork."

"Affirmative," replied Billy. "I do intend to don apparel that confirm more suitably to the occasion."

"Huh?" asked Lily in confusion. "Who's Don? Why does he need a pear with a suit?"

Billy turned and frowned at the little girl standing in front of him. "Pardon me if I display discourteousness; however I have not made your acquaintance."

"Then maybe you should before you ruin those silly overalls." Lily stepped aside as she pointed to a porta john standing right outside of the shed.

"That was not the intention of my…" Billy smacked himself on the head as he remembered Trini's admonishment about speaking to small children. "Think Kim level…think Kim level…" He knelt down to speak to Lily. "I mean, what is your na…Yeeeoooowwww!" He doubled over in pain from a well-placed kick.

"Aaaaaah! I'm not supposed to tell strangers that!" cried Lily. "You are a stranger. Well, you're strange. I'm telling my mommy that you're stalking me!"

"Are you insane?" moaned Billy as he tried to stand back up. "You are the one who sought me out as a student for this uh… illustrious place of education." Billy quickly mentally reviewed his monetary holdings. Perhaps if he searched under all his cushions he'd get enough change to afford dance lessons from Alpha. The little droid was an expert on the Robot and the Moonwalk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," replied the little girl. She held out her hand with a smile. "My name is Lily."

"Billy," replied the Blue Morphin Ranger as he kept trying to shake off the effects of Lily's kick. "For a diminutive youngster, you sure have a powerful kick."

"That's because I'm the bestest dancer ever!" exclaimed Lily. "Oh, and also because I go to the Pai Zhuq Day Care Center where they teach me all this fun kung fu stuff!"

"Really?" asked Billy. "All us Rangers get in the way of training is Zordon zapping at our feet with his eyebolts to make us dodge them."

"Rangers?" asked Lily in confusion.

"Oh, uh…" Billy began as he realized his slip of the tongue. He hoped Zordon was still too engrossed in watching his favorite soap opera, 'All My Heads,' to notice.

"You know the Power Rangers?" Lily asked excitedly. "Oooh! Can I meet the Yellow Ranger? He's my favorite!"

"Uh, the Yellow Ranger's a female."

"Really?" replied Lily. "Well, I changed my mind then. I don't want to be the Yellow Ranger if I don't get to have a skirt and boobies."

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Billy as he patted the little girl on the head. "Once the Power Rangers defeat the bad guys, with the assistance of the superb inventions of the illustrious Blue Ranger, there will be no more need for Power Rangers." He had already written the speech he planned on giving once Angel Grove realized who the true hero was and made him their king.

Lily nodded. "Well, maybe this Blue Ranger can invent something better for you to wear." She pulled at his overall strap. "Or maybe you should just tell your mommy to stop dressing you."

"Hey!" snapped Billy. "Enough about my overalls! No one makes fun of them. Not even a silly brat like you." He glared at the four year kid. No one ever understood his need to look like a cowboy. Not even him actually.

"Okay," said Lily in a quiet voice. "But don't blame me if you stay a big loser and end up having to marry some weird alien."

"Can we please just get started?" asked Billy in annoyance. "The dance is on Saturday."

"Okay, but we have to hurry. I have a six o'clock lesson in an hour with some kid who wants better moves on the pachinko machine. That's in… hmmm…" she looked up at the clock. "Now the big hand needs to be on the six. No…I think it has to be…"

"You have an hour," Billy stated impatiently. "Just show me the cool moves I need to sweep Marge off her feet and make Kim and Trini so envious that they regret ever having laughed at me and saying 'Dear God, no' when I asked each of them for a date."

"Okay," began Lily. Then she held out her hand. "Ahem…my payment?"

"After you teach me how to dance." Billy had already learned his lesson from his hours of slaving in the Power Chamber. Zordon did not get his head rubs until he zapped all the information about the different aliens and their technology directly into his brain. Billy snorted at this. Did those idiots really believe it was possible for a fifteen year old to know _that _much about alien technology he'd never even seen before?

Lily sighed. "Fine, then. Do this." She began to jump and tumble and hop around the shed. Crashes could be heard all the way to the main building of the Pai Zhuq daycare. Teachers and students all dived under their desks in fear of a nuclear attack.

"Like this?" asked Billy. He too began to jump and tumble and hop around the shed.

"It's the end of the world!" someone cried at the school.

Lily stopped dancing. "That's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Wow, I'm a really good teacher." She didn't realize that with all the jumping, tumbling, and hopping the four walls of the dilapadated shed had fallen down.

"Really?" Billy asked. "In that case, time for me to be the hot guy. Eat my dust, Jason!" he called. He began to head off.

"Wait!" cried Lily. "What about my payment?"

"Oh, almost forgot." Billy reached into his pocket. He dropped a handful of smushed m & m's and cookie crumbs into her hand.

"Ewww!" said the four year old as she looked at the mess. "That's disgusting."

"That's about what your so-called lesson is worth," said Billy. "I already know how to crash into things."

Lily scrunched up her face. "No faaaaaaiiiiirrrrr!" she bawled as she flopped herself down on the floor.

"Won't do you any good," said Billy. "That's all I have. If you want me to get more cookies, then you'd better teach…"

"Yahhhh!" shouted Lily as she jumped up and again kicked Billy where it hurt most.

"Eeeeeeppp!" gasped Billy as he fell to the floor.

Lily grabbed his backpack, and ransacked it. "Whoohoo!" she cried as she held up the new bags of m & m's and oreo cookies. "And what's this?" She reached in and pulled out a third item. "What guy keeps a chocolate Easter Bunny in his backpack? Well, it's mine too." With that, she skipped back to the main building.

"Ohhhhhhhh," moaned Billy. He looked up and saw two large imposing men. "Who are…hey! No I'm not spying on your school! Noooooooo!" he cried as he was dragged away.

AN: Happy Easter!


	41. Leo and Theo

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty-one.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Leo and Theo**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"More to the right," said Leo. "Ah, that's better," he said to the Mirinoian massaging his shoulders. He handed his cup to another Mirinoian native. "Can I have some more mumu juice? Thank you." Leo sighed in contentment. This was great. Ever since they had arrived on Mirinoi, the natives had considered the Rangers as gods. After all, who but a god would be able to morph and command giant robots?

The other Rangers had quickly squelched that thought and did whatever they could to teach the natives otherwise. There was too much work to be done and they didn't have time for such nonsense.

Leo had considered trying a new line of work outside of being a Ranger, but aside from that, the only other job he was even considered qualified for was dung scooper for the bigger animals. Being worshipped as a god was definitely more appealing. Besides, he liked having someone put his clothes on for him. He could never quite remember which way his underwear should go, and Mike refused to continue marking the backs of them for him.

"There you are!" cried a short man dressed in blue as he entered the hut. Theo frowned at all the natives who were rubbing the man's shoulders and feet, fanning him, putting pieces of food into his mouth, wiping the drool from his chin, giving him a tattoo, and applying deodorant. "Leo Corbett, I presume?"

"Whmfarmfy…" Leo waved away the banana that was being shoved into his mouth and quickly swallowed. "If you want a position with my staff here, you'll have to start at the bottom. My butt gets wiped twice a day."

Theo grimaced. "It's worse than I thought. Someone here really needs to get his priorities straight…"

"I know," agree Leo. "Nommo, first you brush my teeth, and then you floss them."

"I meant you, you lazy ass," said Theo in annoyance. "What kind of Ranger are you anyway?"

"One who knows a good thing when he's got it? Besides," continued Leo as he sat up. "I don't hear anyone complaining about the Space Rangers being offered their own private island in the South Pacific."

"Yeah, I heard about that from my mentor. Seems their idiot Black Ranger answered a spam ad, infected all computers in Southern California, and got his team a two night stay at a cheap hotel called the 'South Pacific' in Hong Kong." Theo crossed his arms and glared around at all the worshippers who were hanging around. "So, you're the only one taking advantage."

"What?" asked Leo who was now having his hair shampooed. "Bucoco, make sure you use the strawberry rinse this time, the papaya one made my scalp break out in hives last week."

"Why did I even bother to come here?" groaned Theo. "Oh, yeah, my annoying cousin wouldn't stop whining about you." He pulled the tear-stained letter out of his pocket. "Kai keeps begging me to do something about and I quote 'the narcissistic Red Ranger we're still stuck with.'" Theo held the letter by the corner, to avoid where the distraught Blue Galaxy Ranger had blown his nose on it, and shook it in Leo's face.

"That old stick in the mud?" asked Leo with a yawn as his head was massaged with fragrant oils. "He's just mad because Stanton tore that hero award he got away from him and gave it to me for beating Trakeenah." Their cheap Commander would never have thought to just purchase another medal. His own daughter was still upset that her dad had taken the medal she had won at a junior ice skating competition and given it to Kai.

"Oh, that's nothing," said Theo. "Our Red Ranger was so jealous that I got my master's stripes before him he went to Dai Shi's lair and got that jerk Jarrod back." He was still incensed that Lily had dumped him after their third date and ran off with their former enemy. It wouldn't have been so bad if a certain female Chameleon hadn't glued herself to ceiling of the pizzeria and wailed for days on end, scaring away all the customers.

"So, you understand," said Leo as another Mirinoian lathered up his face. "Now, if you're quite done…"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaawwwr!"

"Aaaaaaaayeeeeeeee!" screamed all of the natives as they ran out of the hut.

"No, I'm not quite done," Theo replied sarcastically as he sent his Jaguar spirit back to wherever the spirit animals hung out. "You're going to stop taking advantage of those people, get a job, and most of all you're going to tell my pain in the ass cousin to stop begging me to teach him how to float in the air!"

"You could've at least let Bokoboko finish shaving me," complained Leo as he wiped the lather off his face. "Why should I give up a good thing, anyway? It's not as if anyone is complaining…well, except for Kai, but he complains if our shoelaces aren't completely even. He complains if we don't use exactly six inches of floss. He complains if…wait…float? You can float?"

Theo didn't say anything. Instead, he sat on the floor in a cross-legged position. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, he was floating up. "All it takes is a disciplined mind and…"

"Come see your new god!" cried Leo as he threw the hut door open.

"Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" cried the natives as they ran back into the hut and began bowing to Theo.

"Huh? No!" cried Theo as they grabbed him and carried him to a reclining chair. "I'm not a god. I'm just…oh, that's nice," he said as they began to massage his feet and shoulders.

"Isn't it?" agreed Leo as the Mirinoians began to tend to him again as well.

"Yeah, screw Karma Pizza and the Rangers. They can just make my stupid brother a Ranger. Luan's been whining about just being another boring guitar player instead of a hero, anyway."

"Brother?" asked Leo as he closed his eyes. "I've got one of those as well. Mike won't stop begging me to let him use my Red Ranger powers. Is it _my _fault he got his powers destroyed by holding that wormhole open? Didn't he ever hear of a jack?"

"So, I guess I'll just hang here." Theo closed his eyes and relaxed. "Ahhhhhhh…. Yeeeeeeeooooooooowwwww!" he screamed as he jumped up.

"Owowowowowowowowowowow!" Leo jumped up as well. He and Theo looked at the wasp nests their so-called 'worshippers' had dropped on them as their eyes were closed and then ran out of the hut screaming.

"That will teach them to treat us like their stupid slaves," said Nommo as Bokoboko and Bucoco nodded in agreement. "Now, let us go to the hut of big screen television and watch Mirinoi Idol."


	42. Mia and Jason

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty-two. It was requested by vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Mia and Jason**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"What a lovely day!" Mia exclaimed happily as she began unpacking the picnic lunch. This was the seventh park she had been to. For some unknown reason, people kept complaining about her. "What's so wrong about practicing for when I finally get married?" she asked herself.

"What do you mean you forgot the chips?" she suddenly screamed. "All you were asked to do was bring a lousy bag of chips! What? You forgot them because you were doing _what_ with my best friend? I'll kill that little floozy. No, better yet, I'll get her stupid Ape Zord to sit on her!" Mia began throwing pasta salad, plates, and hotdogs at her imaginary husband. Other picnickers ran off to make yet another complaint to the park attendant.

"If only," Mia sighed as she picked up the food she had thrown and tossed it away. She then pulled the real picnic food out of her basket and set it out. "Surely he'll come to me this time." She wasn't sure why the Red Ranger never showed up. She had even described the lunches she would be packing. Little did Mia know Jayden spent an hour each time hunched over the toilet at just the thought of eating her meals.

Mia smiled as she spotted an old well. She walked up to it, pulled out a penny, and tossed it in. "I wish I could marry my one true love, the Red Ranger Jay..."

"Here I am, my love!" cried an older, slightly overweight man as he jumped from behind a tree. "Here," he continued as he held out a bunch of flowery weeds that still had the roots attached. "I picked these just for you."

"Aaaah!" screamed Mia. "Get away from me, you old creep!" She pulled out her morpher. Then she remembered what had happed the one time Kevin had morphed in front of non-rangers. He was still trying to live down the rumor Sensei had spread to all the public pools that he was a pool pisser.

"Creep? Creep? Zedd's here?" asked Jason as he looked around in alarm. "I knew it. I just knew he couldn't stay good for long. Where are you, you red-skinned pile of raw meat?" he shouted.

"Creepy and delusional," muttered Mia as she slowly backed away.

Jason sighed in relief as no evil head villain appeared. "Don't worry, Darling, I'll protect you if Zedd shows up."

"Hiiiiiyaaaaa!" Mia flipped Jason to the ground. "I can protect myself. Just stay away from me!"

"Just what I'd expect from a Pink Ranger," said Jason as he stood back up. "I thought I was dreaming as I heard you say you wanted to marry me into this old outhouse latrine hole."

"Ewwww!" squealed Mia as she dashed from the supposed 'well' back to her picnic blanket.

Jason walked over to her. "You made me lunch!" he exclaimed. "How sweet."

"Go away... wait...what did you…did you call me a Pink Ranger?" asked Mia.

"Yep," replied Jason as he grabbed a sandwich and wolfed it down. "I finally have a Pink Ranger girlfriend as befitting a Red Ranger." Over the years, he had tried to get a Pink Ranger to date him. He had even gone so far as to volunteer to be a guinea pig at the lab of a University near San Angeles. But he just ended up with green warts and an allergy to barbells while the Pink professor ran off with a certain Blue Turbo Ranger genius.

"I am _not_ your girlfriend, you old dinosaur," growled Mia, "and stop eating that. That's for my true love." She began to wonder if she should just give up on Jayden and go for Mike. But the thought of an enraged Emily fulfilling her promise to shove her flute where it shouldn't go stopped that thought. Antonio? No, too fishy. Kevin? No, Mia had no intention of dating anyone who looked prettier in a tutu than her.

"Dinosaur?" asked Jason. "Oh Sweetie, how kind of you to take an interest in my old Ranger days. My Tyrannosaurus Zord was the best ever wasn't it?"

"How would I know?" grumbled Mia. She was still a little pissed at Master Ji for giving her a turtle as a Zord. She had almost accepted his explanation that her Zord was awesome because of its hard shell and because it was almost like a frog that one could kiss. (That part got the sensei a good smack in the face.) But then she overheard him tell the others that she got the turtle because it was almost as slow as she was.

"Mffffff," said Jason as he continued to stuff his mouth. "This potato salad is the best; and your baked beans are delicious."

"Waaaaah!" cried Mia. "You hate my food! You jerk!"

"What?" asked Jason in confusion. "I just said it was great."

"But you didn't throw half of it in the trash," whined Mia. "And you haven't run to the bathroom even once."

"So?" asked Jason.

"According to Kevin, rule 4827482.3445 of the Super Samurai handbook states that no Samurai is to indulge in good tasting food. They must instead rid themselves of it as fast as possible." Too bad the only copy of the handbook had been accidentally dropped into the garbage disposal just as it was being brought to her to look at.

"Really?" asked Jason, "what a waste of food. Anyway I'm not a samurai. So that rule doesn't count for me. Wow, this is the best tasting fried chicken ever!" He was completely unaware of the so-called emergency surgery Billy had performed on him during that time he was a gold statue. For some reason, the former Blue Ranger thought replacing Jason's stomach with an old canteen and his tongue with a piece of leather would be the perfect revenge for Jason getting the gold powers instead of him.

"Well that's still not for you. I'm waiting for my true prince to come and..." Mia paused as her phone went off. She pulled it out and looked at it "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she stared at the picture Emily had sent to her. "Mike, Antonio, and Jayden at the same time? Nooooooo!" Mia didn't even notice the obvious cut and paste job her yellow teammate had done to make the fake photo. "Now I'll never get a husband. I'll die a lonely old maid." She flopped onto the picnic blanket and sobbed.

"You know," said Jason through a mouthful of tiramisu. "Something can always be said about dating an older, more mature man."

"You know, you're right!" exclaimed Mia as she sat back up. "And I know the perfect guy."

"Yeah?" asked Jason. Finally, the ragging he kept getting from the other Red Rangers for not having a Ranger girlfriend would stop.

"Sure, there's this guy I met recently. I got him and his friend a job helping the fishermen at the docks. Look," Mia showed Jason a picture on her phone.

Jason gawked at the photo in shock.

"Bu…Bu…Bu…".

"Isn't he cute?" asked Mia. "Anyway, I'm going to go find him and ask him to marry me so I can have his babies. Bye!" With that she skipped off, humming the Wedding March.

"Bu…Bu…Bu… Bu…Bu…Bulk?" cried Jason. "I…just…lost…to…Bulk? !"

AN- I hope this story came out okay. Also I posted another pairing just before this one, so check that out as well, thank you.


	43. Kim and Ronny

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty-three.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Kim and Ronny**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kim hummed happily to herself as she rearranged the little knickknacks decorating the counter of her 'special' window at the Division of Motor Vehicles. She still felt excited that she had been hand-picked to see those customers who had unusual needs or requests. Her bosses were relieved to come up with a job that kept the overly emotional former gymnast away from the regular customers. Too many complaints had been made of registration and driver license forms with 'I'm sorry Tommy' and 'Die Kat' written all over them.

Kim carefully moved her pink pterodactyl figure next to the green dragon figure. She had already had her first customer. Some lunatic who claimed to be from the future wanted a license so he could 'run that fiancée stealing jerk over'. She was eager to meet her next customer. She picked up the white tiger figure and began to polish it slowly…very slowly…while whispering sweet nothings to it…and giving it kisses.

"Must be nice to have time to do that," commented Ronny who had approached the counter while Kim had been preoccupied. "When's the wedding?"

Kim stiffened as she looked at the younger girl. "W…w…wedding? Noooooooo! Tommy! Why didn't you use lemon juice to decode my secret message in that letter? Why didn't you go to that hotel in Angel Grove where I was waiting for you in nothing but a little teddy? Why didn't you read that secret Morse code message I was blinking with my eyes when we met again on Muranthias? Why didn't you push Kat overboard on the way back to Angel Grove?"

"O…kay," said Ronny as she slowly began to back up from the hysterical woman. "Maybe I'll just skip getting a license. What are the chances the police will ever catch me when I race down the highway?"

"Very good," replied Kim as she wiped her eyes. "Police cars do tend to go fast." She then stood up and studied the teenager. "Why did they send you to me?"

"I told you, I need a driver's license. And quickly, there's a drag race in about an hour and I plan to win it.

Kim looked at her suspiciously. "So? Just get it the normal way then."

"I tried!" replied Ronny in annoyance. "But those morons keep failing me!" She held out her latest written test which had a big F in red and a frowney face on it. "They said I had to go to you if I wanted to try again. Please? I even studied this time."

Kim sighed and pulled out another written test. "Fine, just sit over there by yourself and take this test. Maybe you'll do better." She sat and daydreamed about a certain long haired Ranger and a can of whipped cream. Then she daydreamed about a very irate Tanya whacking her over the head with that can. "Must stick with Tommy daydreams," she mumbled to herself as the pencil scratching finally ended.

"Done!" exclaimed Ronny. She stood up, walked back to the counter and handed the test to Kim.

Kim looked over the answers and shook her head. Next to each question, the answer choices had been crossed out and 'racing rules!' was written in their place. "Well we certainly have a one track mind." Oh, Tommy, if only you come looking for me, she mentally pined.

"Well?" asked Ronny. "Did I pass this time?"

Kim looked over at the teenager's hopeful face. Then she had an idea. "Tell you what. I'll pass you if you do me one favor."

Ronny frowned. "Hey, just because I'm a bit of a tomboy doesn't mean I play for that team."

"I have no idea what that even means," said Kim. "When you become a race car driver and begin competing, I want you to keep an eye out for a guy named Tommy Oliver. I want you to beat his male chauvinist ass in a race. Then I want you to give him this letter." She handed Ronny a sealed envelope. Surely Tommy would think to use lemon juice to read the hidden love message she left in the fake hate letter.

"Okay," replied Ronny as she took the letter and shoved it into her pocket. "Now I just have to pass my road test."

"I'll go find someone to give you that test," said Kim just a bit nervously. Perhaps passing this girl hadn't been too bright an idea. She looked over to the area where the instructors were, only find them all lying on the floor, pretending to be unconscious.

"Looks like you're it!" exclaimed Ronny in glee. She grabbed Kim's hand. "Come on, we'll use my daddy's car!" She dragged Kim out of the building.

Kim sat in the passenger seat and checked her seatbelt three times. "Thank God, this car has air bags," she mumbled.

Ronny fastened her seatbelt as well. She adjusted the mirror.

"That's good," said Kim as she marked the checklist she had managed to grab on the way out. "Now just pull out carefully and we'll… Aaaaaaaayiiiiiii!" she screamed as Ronny burned rubber.

"This is awesome!" cried Ronny as she accelerated the car up to a hundred miles per hour.

"There's a stop sign!" screamed Kim as they whooshed past it. She breathed in relief as no one had been coming the other way. "Ahhh! Keep both wheels on the ground!" she hollered as they rounded a corner.

"No one can stop me now!" Ronny stepped on the accelerator even harder. "Let's see what this baby can do when we go really fast!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" screeched Kim as the car began leaping over front lawns and down alleys. "Are you totally insane? You're going to get us killed! I'm not passing a lunatic like you! Stop this…oh thank God," Kim said in relief as the car halted and she rammed into the airbag. "I'm glad you finally came to your…no…no…what are you doing?" she cried as a police officer dragged her from the vehicle and cuffed her. "She was the one who was speeding. No I am not responsible for her! We just met!"

"Hmmm," said Ronny in retrospect as she was also led away in cuffs. "Perhaps I should slow down just enough to pass my next driver's test. How does next Friday sound to you?" she asked Kim.

"Nooooooooo!" cried Kim. "Please lock me away for a long, long time," she begged the officer as she was put into the police car.

A/N: I like how this one came out. Guess what? I actually wrote six of these fics this week and will be posting each one as soon as I edit it. I love it when I am on vacation and can focus. I really hope that you guys like at least some of them and review. Please? I'll even accept constructive criticism.


	44. Emily and Cam

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty-four. It was requested by Pdhgmrf29.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Emily and Cam**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Coming!" cried Emily as she heard someone knocking on the big doors of the Shiba house. Great, just great, she had finally gotten some time alone in the house. The guys had been rushed to the emergency center with suspected food poisoning. The last thing Emily had seen was Mia being dragged out in cuffs as she laughed insanely saying she was glad they had finally succumbed to her cooking. Emily shook her head; her Pink teammate didn't take well to Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Antonio, and even Master Ji refusing to marry her.

The knocking grew louder. "How big is this place anyway?" grumbled Emily. All she wanted was some peace and quiet to practice her flute and looking sad and pitiful. She loved being the cute little sister that the guys fell over each other as they tried to cheer her up. Little did they know she had actually grabbed Serena's flute and whacked her over the head until she gave Emily her morpher. Luckily for Emily, Serena had become so delusional in her illness that she thought she had forced her sister to become a Ranger and spent the next six years buying her toys and treats.

"Yes?" asked Emily as she flung the door open and saw an older Asian man. "May I help you?"

"Is this Shiba house? Home of the famous Samurai Rangers?" asked Cam.

"How…how…did you…yes…I mean no…" Emily mentally smacked herself. Hours of listening to self-help lessons on her IPod and she still acted like a babbling fool. Perhaps she should have actually bought them rather than use the free ones Kevin had given her. For some reason the Blue Samurai Ranger yelling in her ear about how to pour her cereal and to stop fooling around just wasn't helping.

"Good thing Dr. Oliver updates his file on the Rangers every year. Otherwise I'd never suspect you were a Ranger. I can just see it now. (In a high-pitched voice) 'I'm going to beat you monster…well maybe I will…I'm not sure…' Now, may I come in?"

Emily narrowed her eyes as she mentally planned another flute attack. "Uh, sure. Stay right there." Emily ran off to another room.

Cam nodded appreciatively as he examined the large room. He studied the statues of Samurai warriors. He traced the symbols painted on large sheets of paper with his finger. He sniffed at the stinky mats on the floor. Yes, finally he was where he belonged.

"Attention!" cried Emily as she marched back in with her dark wig on her head. "So," she said as she paced before a smirking Cam. "You want to be a student here."

"I never said…"

"Quiet!" She glared at Cam. "You will do exactly what I say! When I say 'jump' you jump! Now get down and give me…What is so funny?" she asked as Cam began to snicker.

"Your wig is on backwards. You look like some crazed punk rocker.

"Oh," said Emily taken aback. She had been wondering why she had to keep pushing the hair out of her face. "Well, uh…give me five-hundred pushups?"

"What for?" asked Cam.

"Because, ummm," Emily paused in thought. "I don't know; it just worked with those other two guys. What are you here for anyway?"

"I'm going to join you as a Ranger. After all, I am the original Green Samurai."

"Uh huh," replied Emily. "A Samurai nerd. Kevin comes pretty close with his four am calisthenics, but you? No way. Besides you're old. You've got to be at least thirty."

"Twenty-nine, but what difference does that make? I have experience from fighting alongside the Wind and Thunder Ninja Rangers."

"Then why weren't you a Ninja Ranger?"

Cam grew pale and then broke out into tears. "Because my jerk of a father didn't let me! He let a bunch of other kids be ninjas and risk their lives. But me? Oh no. He just kept feeding me some phony story about my mother not wanting me to be a Ninja. But I learned the truth after Dustin put some of the beer he had snuck into Ninja ops into Dad's water bottle. He thought I was too nerdy to be a Ninja."

"Aha!" cried Emily triumphantly.

"But I showed him. I showed them all! I traveled to the past, met my own mother. Pushed away her advances on me (that was creepy). Saw my uncle get sent into space in a large hamster ball. As if he couldn't escape from that. Got my mother's amulet which allows me to turn into the Green Samurai Ranger!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Aside from the fact that only an insane person could even come up with a story like that, you can't be the Green Samurai Ranger. Mike's got that job. How about a lovely chartreuse instead?"

Cam glared at her. "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" he cried. He was thankful he had the brains enough to use jumper cables to restart his morpher. Of course, Tori couldn't understand why her van died on her when she was on her way to visit Blake. Nor could she figure it out when Blake told her on her cell phone that it was fine and that she had no need to rush with girly giggles in the background. "Just because Hunter and Blake settled for unusual colors doesn't mean that I will. I am the Green Samurai Ranger."

"No," Emily shook her head. "Mike is. He's not a nerd like you. He's cool and plays video games."

"Can he build you a computer that can create weapons, find ways to make your outfit stronger, update Zords, and make a nice cappuccino?"

Emily smiled. "When you put it that way, welcome to the team, Green Ranger!" She could just gather up a humungous pile of tokens for Mike. The young man was capable of playing nonstop for days, even weeks. At one point it had gotten so bad his male teammates had to drag him out just to hose the stench off him.

"Yes!" cried Cam as he jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. Then he demorphed. "So, what's the first thing I should do as a member of this team?" he mused.

"Practice drawing your Samurai symbols? Or wait, how about meditating? Or we could just go outside and spar with the wooden swords."

"Or maybe I can do something that is actually useful and upgrade your computer system." Cam looked around. "Where are your computers?"

"We don't have any," Emily groused. "Sensei says they're too distracting and will keep us from becoming better Samurai." She would have been even unhappier if she learned that Master Ji kept a laptop hidden in his room. The Sensei was addicted to Farmville.

"Oh," said Cam in disappointment. "Then maybe it was a mistake for me to…"

"But we do have this!" exclaimed Emily as she pressed a few spots on the table and waved her hand over it. The map of the city appeared. "We use it to find where the Nighlok are."

"Ooooh," said Cam as he rubbed his hands together. He began pushing parts of the table, tapping on parts of the map, using some tools he had on him to fiddle with under the table, and attaching some weird contraptions to the table. "I did it!" he cried over five hours later.

"Did what?" asked Emily as she came back from the kitchen with the cup of tea she had made for herself after the nice long nap she had taken out of extreme boredom.

"My greatest invention yet!" announced Cam. "This will make our team the strongest ever! This will give us the strongest Zords and weapons! This will…"

"Oops," said Emily as she tripped over her feet and spilled her tea all over the table.

Zzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaappp!

"You idiot!" Cam and Emily yelled at each other as they now found themselves running away from a hoard of angry Visigoths somewhere in the past.

A/N: This is the second of the six fics I am posting. Please review.


	45. Jarrod and Rocky

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty-five.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Jarrod and Rocky**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Jarrod looked up at the sign. "The Better Red Dragon than that Old Man Jason Dojo," he read. "Well, it's as good a place as any." He opened the door and was immediately impressed by the sounds of students practicing martial arts.

"A new student!" cried Rocky as he jumped up from the desk he had just been napping on. "Oh, wait," he reached over and flicked off the recording of a class. "When do you want to start?" he asked Jarrod just a bit too eagerly. "We're available twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Just pick your hours! Please!"

Jarrod stared at the dojo owner. "Maybe I should go somewhere else. You can't be very good if you don't have any students."

"I have students," cried Rocky. "But they're…uh…they're all on vacation."

Jarrod continued to stare at Rocky as he reached for the door handle. "I think I'll just…"

"Oh, please!" cried Rocky as he fell to the floor. "Please! I need a student! Jason, Adam, Zack, Kim, Trini, Tommy, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Justin, Ernie, Bulk, Raymond, Richie, Curtis, and Penny keep razzing on me because all their dojos have students." It seemed that owning a dojo was the thing to do in Angel Grove. Even Billy had begun his own on Aquitar.

"Well, seeing as there are more places for me to choose from…"

"Classes are free!" announced Rocky.

"Free?" asked Jarrod. "Hmmmm…." Having just spent the better part of the year being possessed by an evil being he hadn't been able to earn or save any money. The hefty lawsuit he recently received from Master Mao's cat relatives didn't help. "Okay, you have yourself a deal."

"Great!" replied Rocky happily. I'll get your paperwork started and show you the classrooms."

"Sounds good," replied Jarrod. Finally, he would be free of being Casey's student. At first, he hadn't minded, seeing as he was desperate to make up for all he had done as Dai Shi. But four months of the Red Jungle Fury Ranger whapping him with wet towels, making him taste test every disgusting pizza combination that RJ came up with, and dancing around and singing "I'm Red Ranger because Master Mao liked me better than you!" anytime he tried to meditate was just too much for the reformed man.

"But first, I have to take care of something very, very, very important." With that, Rocky grabbed his cell phone and pressed a few buttons on it. "Tommy? Rocky…guess what? I've got a student! What? I am not a liar! No, I didn't just slug down a bottle of vodka for lunch. I…Tommy? Tommy? Tommy? Fine! At least I'm not going around sobbing and begging everyone for a new Ranger power." He hung up.

"That was pointless," said Jarrod. "Now what do I have to…"

"Wait," said Rocky. He pressed a few more buttons. "Adam? Adam old buddy! Good to see you. Guess what I…what? I can't hear you over…what? You're getting fined for exceeding the 'No more than one thousand students' limit for your dojo? Well, so sorry for that," said Rocky through gritted teeth.

"Finally, can we just get started?"

"After this one last phone call." Rocky pressed more numbers. "Hello? Is this the 'Don't be a Dweeb' dojo? Bulk? Hey old buddy. Guess what? I've got a…what do you mean I'm not your old buddy? Me? I already told you I was sorry for giving Connie that ride home. Nothing happened! Well, can I help it if she baked that pie for me and not for you?" He hung up. "I think I'll just email them all instead."

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to waste," said Jarrod. "I've got an…ummmm…appointment at four." Camille may insist that they wouldn't make ugly lizard babies, but Jarrod was taking her to the doctor's just to be certain. No kid of his was going to have a ten foot long tongue. Not that he really complained about Camille's.

"Of course," Rocky pulled out a few papers. "Just sign here, here, here, here, and here."

"Sure," Jarrod grabbed a pen and began to sign. "Wait, what is this pachinko and why do I need to practice it for three hours a day?"

"Oh, it's a very essential part of our Karate exercises. Helps with the eye-hand coordination." Adam and Aisha had both tried to get him into a twelve-step program for pachinko addiction, only to find no such thing existed.

"And why do I have to wear a back brace. Won't that just constrict…wait, karate? This is a karate dojo?"

"Yes," replied Rocky. "What else is there?"

"Aw, I thought you guys taught kung-fu. I was going to show off my major moves."

Rocky burst out laughing. "Kung fu? Kung fu? Shmung fu. The only idiots I know who like that garbage are the ones in Ocean Bluff. I heard that even their Rangers used it. They really must have had a weak villain if they were able to defeat him using….snicker…kung fu!"

A now seething Jarrod jumped out of his seat. "I'll show you a weak villain!" he cried, completely forgetting that he wasn't Dai Shi anymore. "Power of the Mighty Lion!" He quickly transformed into his lion form.

Rocky looked up in shock. "You have got to be kidding me. Well, two can play at that game. He stood up and morphed onto his ninja suit. Power of the Mighty Ape!"

"I don't see any monkeys around," taunted Jarrod as he and Rocky began circling each other.

"Yeah, well that's because he's swinging from tree to tree to get to me." Rocky never understood why the only spirit animal to show up was Billy's wolf. Perhaps if he left out a pile of bananas the way Billy always left out open cans of Alpo…

The two men charged at each other… and got halfway when Rocky fell to the floor. "Ohhhh my back!" he cried as he writhed in pain.

Jarrod stood over him. Then he shook his head and demorphed. "You know, as annoying as Casey is, I think I'll just head on back to Ocean Bluff." He turned to leave. "What? What are you? Nooooooooo!"

Strange reports came in later of people witnessing a large ape swinging from building to building with a man under its arm.

A/N: This is the third of the six pairings I'm submitting in a row.


	46. Hunter and Emily

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty-six. It was requested by 1 Billy Fan.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Hunter and Emily**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Hunter checked his watch as he approached the split level residence. He was just in time. He straightened his shirt and finger brushed his short hair. He hoped this would go better than the last kid he was a Big Brother for. How was he to know that it was possible to be allergic to Crimson? He intended to send the boy a get well card as soon as the facial swelling went down. Hunter rang the doorbell.

The door creaked open. At first, Hunter didn't see anyone. Then he looked down upon a young blonde-haired girl. "Well, hi there," he said as nicely as he could. "Are your parents home?"

"Not anymore," replied Emily as a minivan sped out of the driveway.

Hunter frowned. Most parents at least stayed to meet him before he took their sons on different outings. He wondered what the rush was. "Well, can I meet your brother at least?"

"I don't have a brother," replied Emily. "I just have a pain in the ass sister who can't stop talking and smooching with her boyfriend on the phone." She already had plans to stop that. As soon as the sample of the rare tropical disease muggububu that she had ordered from e-bay arrived, she would be smearing it all over the mouthpiece.

Hunter felt a bit confused. Maybe he had the wrong address. "Is this 43 Poplar Street?"

"Yep," replied the ten-year old. "And you're going to be my big brother!"

"No, I work with boys only," said Hunter. "I don't deal with dumb girls. All they know how to do is run sport shops, fight with large staffs, bat their eyes at my brother, and surf." Between being raised at the almost all male Thunder Academy and living at Ninja Ops, Hunter had very little exposure to women. "Now where is this Enrique kid?"

"That's just the name mom used to sign me up. All she had to do was put my hair under a baseball cap and those morons were fooled." Emily stepped out and closed the door. "I'm Emily. Can we go to the mall?"

"You have got to be kidding me," groaned Hunter. "And no, I am not going anywhere near the mall. The last time I did I got arrested by the mall cops because that idiot Shane skateboarded right into the Victoria Secrets window. 'Accident' my ass. Let's go to the racetrack."

Emily pouted. "What am I supposed to do there? I'm too young to bet on the horses."

"No, the motocross track," said Hunter. "You can, uh…you can cheer for me each time I complete a lap." He was determined to beat Blake in the next race. Once he got offered a place at Factory Blue he'd shove Blake into a mud puddle and give Tori a nice big kiss. Why his brother was too stupid to go for a hot chick in a bikini who was sending him obvious signals was beyond him.

"Cheer for you?" asked Emily as she stamped her foot. "Cheer for you? My dumb sister is a cheerleader. I'm not doing anything that she does! I don't care if she tells me I have to take her place as the Yellow Samurai Ranger!"

"Samurai Ranger, how cute," said Hunter as he patted the girl on her head. "Just like how Cam likes to play Ranger with his silly Samurai powers. Poor guy must've gone nuts trying to get his hamster dad to let him be a Ninja Ranger."

"How do they screen you guys? I'm going to tell my mom that I got a whack job for a big brother."

"Very funny," responded Hunter. "Hey, why didn't your parents sign you up for the Big Sister program? And didn't you just say you already have a big sister?"

"They did." Emily hung her head. "But every time I get someone, they run away screaming about a disaster and the end of the world. And Serena hides under the bed every time Mom asks her to babysit."

"You don't look like a troublemaker," said Hunter. "Now let's go. I've written some really good cheers for you."

Emily groaned as she hopped on the back of the motorbike, put on the spare helmet and left with Hunter.

"Here we are!" announced Hunter ten minutes later. He always felt a rush of excitement when he got to the motocross racetrack. "I'm going to go sign in for the race. Just wait here and study these cheers." He handed her a sheet of paper.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," moaned Emily. The helmet was gone having flown off at some point. There were bugs and bird doody smashed all over her face and favorite yellow shirt. She felt as if she was going to… "Urrrrrppp!" Emily ran to the nearest trash can.

"I'm all signed up," announced Hunter as he returned. "Emily? Emily? Oh, how sweet, she's practicing her cheers by yelling in that can."

"No I'm not, you idiot!" said Emily as she stomped over to Hunter. "Where did you get your license? A Cracker Jacks box?"

"License?" asked Hunter in confusion.

"Yes, that little piece of cardboard that lets idiots like you drive."

"Since when do I need a license for a bike? I didn't have to get one for the ten-speed I had as a kid." Hunter had to think of a way to distract her. He didn't want Kelly finding out that he had actually swiped Sensei Omino's driver's license before the Thunder Academy got destroyed. The Sports Shop owner was so busy trying to keep her bumbling workers from destroying her livelihood that she never noticed that Hunter had written his name on a sticky label and pasted it on top.

"Well that explains everything," grumbled Emily.

"Did you practice your cheer?" asked Hunter.

"Huh?" asked Emily. "I didn't have time to…"

"Let's hear it."

Emily sighed and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Give me an H!" she mumbled half-heartedly. "Give me a U!"

"Oh come on! Do it with some pep! Or maybe I'll get your sister to come cheer for me!"

Emily's eyes hardened. "Give me an N!" She leaped to the left…and knocked Hunter's motorbike over.

"My baby!" cried Hunter as he ran over to it.

"Give me a T!" Emily did a series of cartwheels…and knocked over a row of the competitors motorbikes, several of which proceeded to explode.

"No!" cried Hunter as he desperately scanned around for the owners. "I want to live!"

"Give me an E!" Emily proceeded to jump around in circles…until she crashed into one of the supports for the announcer's stand, causing it to fall, announcer and all.

"Sorry about that!" yelled Hunter who was now being chased around the track by irate racers.

"Give me an R!" Emily did a series of back flips…and somehow managed to knock down a whole section of bleachers. The spectators sitting there were not too happy to say the least.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Hunter as even more people chased after him. "Tell Blake I'll be late for…oh never mind, he's chasing me too."

"What does that spell?" cried Emily as she jumped in the air. "Hunter! Hunter! Hunter!" with each jump, a section of the surrounding wall was knocked down.

"Heeeeeeeeeelp!" Hunter ran through one of the open sections and down the street with the angry mob at his heels.

"There, how was that?" She looked around at the now destroyed racetrack. "Oh, I did it again. I might as well go home." She looked around and saw the motorbike that Hunter had managed to pick up before being chased by the angry mob. Emily shrugged her shoulders and put on the helmet. "I can't be any worse than him."

Six hours later her very irate parents had to pick her up from the police station.


	47. Carlos and Justin

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty-seven.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Carlos and Justin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Carlos put the 'out of order' sign on the door. He entered the room. He looked left. He looked right. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat on the floor of the ladies room in one of Angel Grove's abandoned warehouses. Finally, after three straight months, the bane of his life was nowhere in sight. Three months of having a hyperactive genius kid following him around everywhere. "Why me? Why not TJ?"

"Because Adam paid me to hang with you," replied Justin as he jumped out from one of the stalls. "He said he wanted you to have the constant benefit of my genius."

"More like he wanted to get even with me for beating him during that soccer tournament," groaned Carlos. "What the hell are you doing in a women's bathroom?"

"Same as you," replied the twelve-year old. "I've already installed a camera in…" Whaaaappp! "Ow! What was that for?"

"Of all the kids Rocky had to pick to replace him, he had to pick you. This place is abandoned. Who's going to use this room? Ghosts?"

"Oh, now that would really be something cool to see." Whaaaaapppp! "Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

"I'm getting out of here," said Carlos. "I'll just have to look for another place to…"

"To take Ashley on a date?" asked Justin. "Hey, how about to that amusement park? Or the beach? Ashley in a bikini? Grawr!" Whaaaapp Whaaaaaap! "Ow!" He rubbed his other arm.

"Stop talking like that, you little pervert!" ordered Carlos. "And for your information I am not going out with Ashley!" He had asked the perky brunette several times for a date, but for some reason she kept saying that she was going to hold out for something better than 'Soccer Boy.' "What is she waiting for? Some guy to come from outer space and take her away in his ship?"

"Well, if you're not going out with her, I think I'll go for it," said Justin. "I wonder how much action a movie and romantic dinner will get me?" Whaaapp whaaaap whaaaaap whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! "Ow! Will you stop smacking me with those stupid soccer balls? Where are you pulling them from anyway?"

"Dimensional pocket. I will stop when you stop acting like a little pervert." Carlos frowned. "Wait, did you just call soccer stupid?"

"Uh oh," said Justin. He ran for the door, knowing what was going to come next. He had made the mistake of insulting the Green Turbo Ranger's favorite sport before. He had no desire to sit through another three hour lecture on the care and feeding of the vampire bat.

"I'll have you know that soccer is the most popular sport in the world!" shouted Carlos as he dove in front of Justin to block his escape. "TJ thinks I'm crazy, but it beats out baseball anyday!" He grabbed Justin's arm to keep the boy from crawling out one of the bathroom windows. "And as for that so-called American football, well…wait a second." He looked at Justin's wrists. "Where's your morpher?"

"Morpher?" asked Justin a bit too innocently. "What morpher?"

"The one Zordon gave you because he was having a flash of senility and didn't think to get someone older."

"Well, actually Rocky gave it…"

"Yeah, the guy on a ton of pain medication. I wonder how woozy he was." Neither Carlos nor the other Turbo Rangers knew that it had been Rocky's revenge on his former teammates for demoting him from Red Ranger to Blue Ranger. But the previous Turbo Rangers had figured it out and made sure not to invite him to the Red Ranger team up…or, to Rocky's chagrin, any of their barbecues.

"What do you think of my cool watch?" asked Justin. "It tells the time and has a radio on it. Neat trade, huh?"

Carlos glared at the boy. "You traded a rare morpher that would be dangerous in the wrong hands for a cheap watch that is on sale at K-mart?"

"But look at how awesome it is!" cried Justin as he pressed some buttons and began dancing around the women's room to some rock music.

Carlos stood there seething for a few moments. Then something clicked in his mind. "Hold on, that means…that means…you're not the Blue Ranger anymore! That means I'm free of you! Yeeeeessssss! No more kids! No more bratty kids!" He began to dance happily as well.

"Hey, Justin!" cried Nico as he came out of another stall with the morpher on his wrist. "How do you use this thing again?" He turned to look at Carlos whose jaw had literally dropped to the floor. "Hi, Coach, guess what? Justin says I get to be your new buddy!"

"Nooooooooo!" cried Carlos as he slumped to the floor, put his head on his knees and proceeded to sob.

"Looks like he's playing hide and seek," said Justin. "Come on!" Both boys ran out of the building.

Carlos continued to sob…until a group of very upset female ghosts brought a police officer over to their restroom. Carlos was taken away in handcuffs, protesting that the blue camera they found in a stall wasn't his.

Several hours later a very annoyed group of Turbo Rangers found the two 'missing' boys hiding in a dumpster. Zordon zapped Justin in the butt with his lightning bolt eyes for breaking the rule about not revealing his identity. Both boys were grounded from being a Ranger. Alpha 5 was more than happy to finally get his chance to be a hero.

AN: This is the fifth of the six pairings I am submitting together. Please review.


	48. Kat M and Jason

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty-eight. It was requested by Hog.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

Note: I submitted five other pairings along with this one. Please be sure to read them and review.

**Kat M. and Jason**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ahahahahahaha!" laughed Kat Manx in the most evil voice she could come up with. "I did it! I've finally come up with my greatest creation yet! I will rule SPD and the world!" She picked up the tuna, salmon, and Cat Chow sandwich she had just made and bit into it. If only…

"Pardon me, do you know where I can find a Supreme Commander Sky Tate?" asked a middle aged man from the open doorway of the cafeteria.

"Security!" cried Kat Manx. "Oh wait, they're all in the infirmary. I guess I shouldn't have made them all my new gadget testers." She looked at the man with suspicion. "Who are you and how did you get into this highly classified area?"

Jason snorted. "Oh please, all you have is a 'Do Not Enter' sign and some robotic dog that will run off if you throw something down the hall." He held out his hand. "I've been wanting to come here. I am Jason Scott the first and best Red Ranger!" He posed dramatically.

"Yes, you are in our files." Kat studied Jason for a few seconds. "I think I will add on a course for the academy on the importance of keeping in shape even after being a Ranger. Can I use you as an example of what not to do?"

"Hey, I'm in perfect shape!" retorted Jason as he held up his left bicep and kissed it.

"I'm sure the guy you ate doesn't think the same way. Now, why are you bothering me? I'm trying to have lunch."

"Yeah, I can smell it from here," said Jason as he waved his nose in front of his face. "I bet you don't get a lot of dates."

"Well, I would…if that stupid Grumm had kept Doggie's silly wife hidden like I bribed him to."

"So, where is Commander Tate?" asked Jason. "I'm going to join his team as the infamous sixth Ranger. Then I will be able to get my glory back!"

"We already have a sixth Ranger."

"You mean 'had.' I know all about that little ball of light who has already bounced back to his own time. Or do you mean that blue dog who right now is at the other side of the galaxy probably negotiating terms between the Klingons and Vulcans?"

"I don't see what fictional aliens have anything to do…oh never mind." Kat got up and put her plate into the automatic dishwasher. "Anyway, Sky's not here anymore. Actually none of the Rangers are here anymore."

"Anymore?" asked Jason. "Do you mean you have no Rangers?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" said Kat as she put her hand over Jason's mouth. "Not so loud! I don't want any evil aliens finding out. Our resident psycho…I mean psychic got some bad butter on his toast. He went bonkers, created some kind of bizarre universe with his mind and he, Commander Tate, most of the other Rangers, and C through V squad got sucked into it. I've got W squad on patrol in the city, but I'm not sure how intimidating a group of eight year olds can be." She pushed a few buttons on the food synthesizer and took out a saucer of milk.

"So you have no one protecting Earth? No Rangers?" Jason smiled. "That's perfect! I'll now be your new Red Ranger." Jason held out a hand. "Just give me one of the morphers."

Kat looked up from the bowl she had been lapping at. "Did you take too many hits to the head? The Rangers have their morphers with them in Bridge's bizarre world. Besides, why would I want an old man to be a Ranger? You'd probably break a hip. Go home."

Jason sat across from Kat. "I know you have other ones. I know all about your contest with Angela Rawlings and Hayley Viktor to be the greatest morpher maker ever." Jason sighed as Kat continued lapping her milk as she ignored him. "Tell you what. You give me a morpher and I won't tell that big blue doggie what you just told me about his wife."

Kat looked up and stared at Jason. "He already knows about it. A certain gossipy Pink princess just couldn't keep her mouth closed. Why do you think he was so eager to take a job that's on the other side of the galaxy? And how would you tell him anyway? Tin cans and a string?"

"Hmmmm," said Jason in thought as he wandered over to the food synthesizer and began examining it. "Well, that didn't work out. Now how else can I get a…hey! No smoothies? Awwww, Ernie's Juice Bar was way better than this dump. Too bad Bulk got a hold of it. It only took two years for Bulkmeirs to go bankrupt and that strip club to take over." He grinned. "Not that I'm complaining about that or anything."

"Are you quite through?" asked Kat impatiently. I have important work to get back to."

"Like what? Do you plan on inventing a lemon chiffon morpher?"

"Certainly not," said Kat as she mentally added the idea to her list of morphers. Later she would get started on the Indigo and Plaid morphers she had been planning on. "I'm going to check on W squad to make sure they haven't stopped off for ice cream again. Then I'm going to…" Whooooooop! Whoooooop! Whooooooop! Whooooooop! Whooooop! "Dammit!" She ran to a nearby monitor and pressed a few buttons. "What the…Why have the Aquitians attacked us? Who the hell is this Grand Emperor Billy?"

Jason watched the screen with a frown as the original Blue Ranger, now wearing robes and a crown order some giant crab and squid monsters to attack. "I guess we shouldn't have told him about the celebration dance we held after he left. That guy is just too sensitive."

Kat sighed as she realized she had no choice. She pulled out her cell phone and made a few calls. "Fine!" She shouted at the last parent. Just see if little Lenny gets to pass his classes this semester!" She flicked the phone off in anger. "Stupid parents, I can't get permission for any of W squad to fight those monsters."

"Then I'll do it," said Jason in exasperation. "Just give me a morpher." Soon he'd be the greatest Ranger ever yet again. Then the citizens of Angel Grove would stop babbling about the mighty White Ranger and start babbling about the might Red one. And Kim was still available seeing as the guy she had dumped Tommy for turned out to be a lovesick Squatt in disguise.

"I'm not that desperate," replied Kat. She winced as she saw Generals Cestro and Corcus attack the local Petsmart. "That does it! Now it's personal. Here!" She tossed Jason a morpher.

"Tutti Frutti," Jason read on the outside. Then he shrugged. A morpher was a morpher after all. He would let Billy know their plan worked and that he could send his Aquitian friends home and turn off the projections of the so called 'monsters.' "What about a team? Hey, didn't you say that most of the Rangers got sent away? Who's left? That hot Pink chick? That yellow chick with the clones? I can just see them massaging my back and rubbing my feet."

"Neither, you male chauvinist. You get to team up with our newest Green Ranger." Kat quickly ran to the other side of the room.

"Hello, Friend!" came a very familiar voice.

"That sounds like…no, it can't be." Jason backed away in total fear. "You're not real!"

"Yeah, we get the same reaction from all of the monsters he fights. Most of them just destroy themselves." Kat watched in horrified fascination as the newest Green Ranger entered the cafeteria.

"I'm so happy to make a new friend," said Barney the Dinosaur. "We're going to have lots of superdeduperdee fun together! Yippee!" He clapped his big hands together. "How about a nice big hug before we morph?" He quickly grabbed Jason who been slowly backing away as he pressed the buttons on the fake morpher Kat had given him.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllppppppp!" cried Jason as he was carried away in a tight bear hug.

"Heh, that's what he gets for trying to fool me." Kat pressed a few buttons on the communicator. "Ok, Mr. Cranston. You guys can stop the phony fight. We got the revenge you wanted for them celebrating your departure. Hey, I've got a spare Periwinkle morpher. Would you like to have it?"

A/N: This is the sixth of six pairings I am submitting tonight. I have no idea how Barney managed to be a Ranger. Please review.


	49. Kira and Justin

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number forty-nine. It was requested by .KennFaithDawn. (Sorry the periods are missing. This site keeps messing up the name with them).

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Kira and Justin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kira opened the door to the establishment and rolled her eyes at the sight. Why did she agree to a date at such a cheap place? She turned around, ready to leave. But the memories made her turn back. Memories of Conner making out with his soccer ball instead of her on their one date. Memories of Trent running off to an art school in Greenland and refusing to leave a forwarding address to that 'insane girl who is constantly dumping out my paints so I have to watch her boring concerts rather than focus on my masterpieces'. With a sigh, she walked further into the McDonalds.

"Whoohoo!" cried Justin as he slid down one of the slides at the McDonald's Playland for the seventeenth time in a row. "This is so awesome!" He climbed up and squeezed through the small tubes again. Frightened and confused parents held onto their children as they watched the nineteen year old make a spectacle of himself. "Ah well, time to get out and meet my date." He slid down one last time and headed for the entrance.

Kira had already commandeered a table to sit on and strum her guitar. "Oh, I'm on a blind date, with some tacky cheapskate…" She was already beginning to regret even attempting online dating. But nothing else was working. For some reason, guys seemed intimidated by her and ran whenever she raised her guitar to smash them on the head everytime they said something stupid.

Kira had been feeling a bit uncertain about this date, and that feeling only increased after she mentioned to the others who her blind date was. Dr. O. dropped to the floor and began to roll around laughing. After three days of that, Hayley had to call for help and two men in white coats ended dragging the still chortling man away in a straightjacket.

"Hi there!" said Justin as he approached Kira. "You must be here to hook up with a sexy hunk like me. You and I will make beautiful music together, Baby."

Please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him, Kira pleaded in her head.

"Are you Kira? I'm Justin." He held out a bunch of raggedy and crushed roses while wiping at his still bleeding nose with the other hand.

Damn! Kira groaned to herself as she noticed his black eye. "How many other women did you try that moronic line on before you found me?" asked Kira.

"Just four," replied Justin. "Hmmm…" He walked around her as he studied her. "Well, you're not as sexy as a few other spandexed clad girls I knew, but you'll do."

"I don't even want to know the type of girl who would go for you," mumbled Kira who hadn't picked up on what Justin had been indicating. "Why don't we just order and sit down. That way I can just pretend I'm listening to your stupidity and then get the hell out of here."

"Oh, eager to get to the next part of our date, are we, Sweetcheeks?" Justin struck several poses.

"Talk about a ninety pound weakling," snickered Kira. "Maybe you should join a gym or something." She reached the front of the line. "Hi, I'd like a grilled chicken sandwich, side salad, and medium orange drink." She paid and thanked the cashier as she received her change.

Justin stepped up next. "I want six boxes of your cookies, three extra large cokes, seven chocolate shakes, three large M & M McFlurries, ten apple pies, and nine icecream cones." He paid and thanked the cashier who was planning to post the security video of the bizarre order online.

Kira stared at Justin as he sat down with the large pile of sweets. "Why would you…"

"Ah, that hit the spot!" exclaimed the former Blue Turbo Ranger as he swallowed his final apple pie.

"What? How did you?" Kira looked down at her own partially eaten sandwich. "That amount of sugar can't be good for you."

"Yeah, I usually get six of the cokes, but I didn't want to spend too much time eating when I've got such a hot fox to impress. I'll go back to my normal amount to…tom…tom… tomoWAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey watch it!" cried Kira as a now completely hyperactive Justin did a forward flip over her head. She shook her head as she watched her so-called date do backflips over different tables. As she watched him climb the nets outside of the playland area and screech like a monkey, she began to regret not accepting a date with a different guy online. The one calling himself 'RitoEd'sfavoritesoninlaw' seemed especially interesting; although why he would insist on wearing a skeleton costume in July was beyond her.

Impervious to curses of customers and being pelted with objects, Justin continued to jump and flip around on his sugar high. "Oh oh oh! I have the most awesome stupendous idea!"

"You'll stop being a total imbecile and admit yourself for treatment?" asked Kira. She wondered if it were possible to contact the SPD Rangers again so that she could borrow that memory eraser thing for the crowd at McDonald's. She was already getting glares. "Hey! I just met him!"

"No, better!" Justin flipped to the ground and then pulled out his morpher. "Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power! Oh yeah!" He shouted as he began to pose. "Check out these muscles now, Mr. Tommy Oliver! Call me a little tagalong twerp will you? I bet both your Kim and Kat would go for me now!"

Kira simple gasped in disbelief. "You…you…you were a Ranger? Dr. O knew you?" She put her head down and sobbed. "So much for being part of a special and exclusive group. Next thing I'll be told about the Teletubbie Rangers."

"I'll smash some soccer balls into you, this time Carlos! I'll make stupid jokes about you needing to be the _short_stop, TJ! I'll pat your head and refuse to become your hot mama, Cassie! I'll…"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee!

Justin rolled on the ground in pain from Kira's Ptera scream and demorphed. "Oh, my head. Damn, did I get into another sugar rush?"

"I'm getting out of here!" announced Kira. "I'd rather be Mesagog's love slave than spend another minute with you!" With that, she stomped out of the building.

"Wait!" cried Justin as he began to chase after her. "I can make you scream like that again! I can…" Squash!

"Ohhhhh, Storm Blaster," Justin groaned from under the sentient car's front tires. "Don't tell me you're jealous again. She means nothing to me." He spent the next three hours being honked at by the apparently female and thoroughly pissed off car.


	50. Alex and Wes

Disclaimer: No! No! I won't do it! I own the Rangers. They're mine! Mine, I tell you! What? What do you mean I don't? I paid that guy ten whole bucks for them! Really? I don't own them? Awwwwwww…..I want my money back!

You can read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet," and "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting.

This is story number fifty.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Honest, they are.

**Alex and Wes**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Alex leaned back in the floating black leather office chair with a sigh of contentment. Finally, after all his hard work 'protecting' the timeline he had been promoted to General with all its perks. He smirked to himself. What would Logan say if he ever found out about all the times Alex had snuck into the past just to grab a few souvenirs? He already had the Sword of Light, the Radbug, the Electro Booster, Auric the Conqueror, and other Ranger junk no one ever seemed to miss. Sooner or later he would have his powers back and he'd command even more underlings.

He was unaware that Captain Logan had known all about his 'collection,' ever since some bizarre creature calling itself 'Bookala' made it snow in his office. That and Alex's constant sobbing and screaming about his lost Red Ranger powers were the reason for his current placement in Timeforce Psychiatric Hospital.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm not crazy; I really am from the past!" Wes shouted as he was unceremoniously shoved into the futuristic mental hospital. "Great, just great, Collins," he grumbled to himself. He should have known something was up when his dad got him drunk on his twenty fifth birthday and had Eric shove him into the timeship that had been hidden under a tarp labeled 'unimportant project nothing to worry about, Wes.' It seemed they had finally gotten fed up with his constant wailing about his lost love. Those dunderheads had no idea that he had just been bucking to get out of his work by getting everyone to feel sorry for him. Bachelor life was fantastic.

"Soldier!" called a voice from a corner of the common area. "Why are you out of uniform? Report here at once!"

Wes turned at that and noticed the desk and floating chair in the corner. Then he noticed an extremely handsome face under stupidly colored hair. "Alex?" he asked.

"That's General Drake to you!" barked Alex. "Now, what do you have to report on your mission?"

"Uh, what mission?" asked Wes in confusion.

"The one I sent you on to the past!" yelled Alex. "Did you give that jerk, Collins, that swirlie yet?"

"So that's what that was all about!" hollered Wes as he approached the desk. "And here I thought I was finally getting initiated into the innermost circle of the Red Ranger club."

"Well, at least you get to be a member," griped Alex as he finally realized whom was speaking with. "Every time I go to the past to join, those jerks keep accusing me of being you with shoe polish in your hair."

Wes smirked. "Yeah, and it's even funnier since I'm always standing right there when they say that."

"What are you doing here?" asked Alex. He narrowed his eyes. "Did you come here to steal my new morpher?" He held up his wrist. "Well you can't have it! It's mine, I tell you, mine!"

"Why would I want a Barney the Dinosaur watch?" asked Wes. "And who wrote 'Plaid Ranger' on…oh, looks like Lucas' writing." The Blue Timeforce Ranger hadn't been too pleased when Alex had Nadira deported to the other side of the galaxy. But he had to get back at Lucas somehow for being the one to stand up to him and cause him to give his precious Red morpher back to that stupid usurper.

With a growl, Alex leapt off his chair. "Time for Time Force!" He yelled as he hit a button on the watch. Nothing happened. He hit it again. "Why won't you work?" he yelled at the watch before ripping it off and flinging it across the room. He didn't even notice the three hundred pound fellow psychiatirc patient he had whacked with it as he flung himself to the floor and sobbed.

With a grin, Wes stepped up to Alex. "Do you want this?" he asked tauntingly as he dangled the Red Time Force morpher over Alex's head. "Do you? Huh, do you?"

"Mine!" cried Alex as he leapt up and tried to grab it from the other man.

But Wes just kept leaping around and holding it out of reach. "You can't have it! You can't have it!" he teased in a singsong voice. "You can't have it! You can't have it! You can't…OOF!" cried Wes as he was slammed into the wall by the three hundred pound patient who also happened to be nearsighted.

Alex casually walked over and plucked the morpher out of his groaning doppelganger's hand. "Finally," he sighed in contentment. "I've missed you so much," he said as he kissed his old morpher. "Thanks, Charley," he said as he patted the patient on the shoulder. "I'll see you at six for our usual card game."

The other man nodded and walked away.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah," Alex posed and then shouted. "Time for Time Force!" Nothing happened. "What the hell? Time for Time Force!" Still nothing happened. He stomped over to Wes who was casually brushing himself off. "What did you do to my morpher?" Alex growled as he grabbed Wes by his collar and shoved him back against the wall.

"Nothing, nothing!" protested Wes as he was shoved harder against the wall. "It wasn't me! Honest!" he whined as Alex raised his fist. "It was that Oliver guy! He ordered me and the rest of the Red Rangers to siphon our powers to him so he could morph into the Ultimate Rainbow Ranger!" Wes squeezed his eyes closed, if he was lucky, Alex would never find out he had actually used up all the power in the morpher to short out the Quantasaurus Rex. Wes had gotten sick and tired of Eric bragging how he could rule the world and get all the chicks with his Zord.

"Very well," replied Alex. He sat back at his desk and began typing on a futuristic data pad. "There, I just sent a letter from his high school girlfriend in Florida, breaking them up. Now he won't have anyone to show off his powers to."

Wes shrugged his shoulders. "Why would anyone even care about that? Besides, you still don't have a morpher."

Alex blanched at this then he remembered something. "Maybe not, but I still have something…or someone else you want."

"Jen?" asked Wes as Alex showed him the digital wedding photo.

"Yes, she's mine now." Alex leaned back with a grin. "Seems she realized how much she still loved me and begged me to marry her." A few faked scenes from the past showing Wes to be a serial killer that kicked puppies had helped Jen to have a change of heart.

"Why would I want her?" Wes asked nonchalantly. "All she did when she was in my time was nag and order me about. Besides, I've moved on to that cute Wild Force girl. Now if only Cole would stop telling his animal friends to throw dung on my motorcycle…"

Alex sprung up from his seat. "What do you mean you don't want her?" he cried. "You have to want her back. You two are destined to be together!"

Wes stared at the other man. "But, I thought…"

"Please take her back! I can't stand the constant harping! You thought I was a rigid perfectionist? Forget it! I even have to iron my socks and underwear!" He got down on his knees. "I'll do anything; I'll send her back in time to you. I'd rather spend the rest of my life in Time Force's prison rather than keep living with her!" He began to sob yet again.

"Oh, uh," Wes began as he awkwardly began to pat Alex on the head. He quickly removed it to examine the shoe polish that had rubbed off. "Well, wouldn't you just know it? Someone has already put you into this nice psychiatric hospital. Looks like you don't have to go home to Jen anymore."

"Really?" asked Alex. He looked around carefully. "Hmmmm…I thought this office looked a bit odd. Oh well," he sat back in his chair. "Good to know I don't have to worry about…Jennifer!" he squealed as his visiting wife grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away. "No! I'm happy here! I don't want to go back with you! Noooooooooo!"

Wes sat down in the abandoned floating leather chair and leaned back. He could get used to living in this place. No Biolab, no greedy father, no bragging Eric. Best of all, he now had this office and cool chair to go with it. "Awesome!" he cried as he hit the arm with his fist…causing the chair to short circuit.

For the next two hours, Wes called for help and tried to get out of the chair as it continuously rammed him into the walls and ceiling.

AN: This is the last story in this series. Thanks to all who have reviewed these pairings.

I am taking at least a temporary break from writing these pairings. I used to be able to write these off the top of my head but now I can't seem to focus long enough to get them written in a timely manner. Maybe someday I will write another set. In the meanwhile, I will continue to read and review stories and maybe even write a few other stories in hopes of smashing a few plot bunnies.


End file.
